TFP Star Season1
by Aili-chan
Summary: Sequel to TFP Prologue. After meeting new allies and new enemies, it come obvious that Elena is becoming Star. But there is more that meets the eye. T just to be save. OPxRC pairing. Enjoy! Note: Not the Star elements I have talked about. It's on the way.
1. Darkness Rising part 1

**AN:** Okay, Here's sequel to TFP Prologue. Just like it, it's about my version of TFPwith my OC Elena Stars. This first chapter will be all about Darkness rising episodes. I tried to fix writing errors, so if you find one don't let it bother you. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Jasper Nevada. On the street full of shops one young woman about 20 or so is in one them. But on one, you don't expect to find a woman. In hardware store. She has brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. Pink blouse, jeans and white shoes. She was now in oil section looking for certain oils.

The Store owner, sweet old man has got used to her coming many times in past three years.

"Looking for something, ?" he asked.

"Don't you have smooth gear oil anymore?" she asked.

"Sorry, sold out. Next cargo comes next week." answered the owner. "For which car is it?" For what it looked for owner she comes to buy many things for different cars. Maybe her family fix cars for a living or has few cars.

"A truck." she said while she picks another oil can and comes to the counter.

"Wooeee! A truck? Man, I hardly meet any pretty gals who are into cars." said the owner while start to count the items. "More screw-nuts, huh?"

"We need to melt some for certain things."

"You have quite a family,"

"You could say that," she answered. Right, then her phone rings and she picks it. "Elena... Silver?... What's wrong?...Oh... W-why I wasn't informed... I-I see...And... where is she?... okay... thanks for telling me. Bye." she finishes the call while looking so sad.

"Something wrong, ?" asked the owner.

"Nothing. there... was... accident. How much is it?" After paying, she leaves the store with her shopping.

Elena Star was once known as Elena Rodriquez before she was saved by Autobots. She had lost one arm, leg, and eyes. Her left side of her face was burned, so she is now Cyborg made by parts of one called PeaceStar, who died two years ago to save her life. Ever since she changed her last name into Star.

Right now she got a message that one of the Autobots, Cliffjumper was lost. He was like her big brother. but now he was gone too. Cold Irony. She dialogues number to her phone to call someone. The line got open, but no one didn't answer, yet.

"Arcee, I know you can hear me," she said to the phone. "I heard, about Cliffjumper. And I know I can't say 'I'm sorry for your lost' It doesn't suit well. I wish to talk to you. You know since I have lost dear ones too, but of course, their probably nothing compare to yours..."

"I hope you're not going to use that line often." heard a female voice from another side of the phone.

"Well, It works." said Elena jokingly.

"Fine. Where are you?"

"I'm near that drive in restaurant. I'll go pick a milkshake. Meet me there."

"Okay. See ya."

"See yaa**AAAAH!**" she yelled when one car from pick up almost drives on her. **"WATCH IT JERK!"** she yells to the driver and kick the car with her left leg in which car's front gets very nice hit. Whoever was in may have stayed eyes and mouth wide open. Elena then walks to the driver's side and looks inside.

"Making fun and leaving without paying?" she asked. The guys were still eyes and mouth wide open. Hard to was still because the hit she gave the car or that she knew what they were up to. She picks the lunch bags and walks to the burger restaurant.

Inside she went to the counter and meet a young boy.

"I think they weren't hungry." she said and put the bags to counter.

"Wow...Thanks," he said.

"I may take one with me. Plus large strawberry milkshake," she said.

"Okay," he said and went prepare it. "How you knew they didn't pay?"

"I have seen them pull it many times. And this time, they almost drive me," she said, while she got the milkshake and paid for them. "Have good day, Mr...?"

"Darby. Jack Darby."

Elena left to the outside, when she see Arcee coming, but stop front of her. She was about say something when she notices the two vehicles. by their color, she could see what they were. Decepticons. Elena takes some milkshake before she passes and it's like talking to the driver of the motorcycle.

"I'll go check. I'll come back when it's clear," she said. Elena keeps walking away from the motorcycle while the driver vanishes and motorcycle stayed there.

Elena walk bit further to see if they went. By her optics under the hologram, she manages to see a bit further. No sight for now. She was going back when she notice them. They seem to look one direction. The drive in.

"Scrap." she runs there only then the vehicles moved forward and motorcycle got away with a boy. It was that Jack Darby guy. "Double Scrap!"

Elena had no choice but run to the corner where no one would see and use com-link. "Bumblebee! Bulkhead! We got twins! **HURRY!**". Then she picks something that turns into skateboard with blasters. She got onto it and followed them.

It took some time before she sees Bumblebee and gets inside him. she put all the shopping aside, while she put a seatbelt on. In these rides, you need to secure for sure. And for a reason. They manage to mislead them a bit, but they got away.

**"COME ON BEE! GET THEM!** Arcee has a human with her." she yelled. That was enough to pull more speed.

They got them to realize they have jumped to the side.

"Bee. Don't you dare..." said Elena. He dared. He jumps off and transformed, while Elena screamed for her life. Then she grabs on his neck while he starts to fight. Once done, he tried took her off him, before he realized he had stepped on to toy car and said sorry.

"No problem. Really..." said a young boy with glasses.

Right, then Elena notice this. But right then one the Con got up and blast Bumblebee. In this Elena get off and landed near Bumblebee. She had to back off before she heard someone yell.

"Leave him alone!"

She looks who did it to realize it was the young boy with glasses. "Oh no..." she said.

"Please?"

"Bad call."

When one of Cons was going after them. Elena had to take off her hologram look to use magnetism to hold it back.

**"RUN!"** she yelled to the boys.

She tried hold best she could, but like usual for a big robot, she either get stuck with it or she starts to follow behind. Fine, let's try another way. From the front. She runs to the front of the robot and then she was pushed backward to the sewer where the boys have gone. Soon she had no other options then turn off the magnetism and follow the boy to the sewer.

They all run until the evil robot was pulled away and beaten before Bumblebee looks inside at them and beeped something to them.

"Thank you." said the young boy.

"(Your Welcome)" beeped Bumblebee and went back to the fight.

Elena was ahead of the boys and looked blueprints of sewer systems to get the boys safety before they dump of her.

"What are you doing?" asked the one named Jack.

"Looking which way to get you back to your homes," she said while kept looking.

"Are you one of them?" asked the young one with glasses.

"Half," she said. "They're my family for three years now. This way," she said and point the direction.

"What was that?" asked the young one.

"The less you know, the less chance get into trouble," said Elena. After a long walk, they get up to the street. "Look, promise me you won't tell this to anyone. I mean it."

"I got that already." said Jack.

"Well, yeah. I guess you do."

"Who are you?"asked the young boy.

"Like I said less knowing less trouble." she said and pick her skateboard.

"You do know how to get home from here?" both boys nodded. "Good. I need to go now. Bye." she said before she left.

* * *

Elena was the first one to get back to the base. And since she was in the sewer, she went to take a shower. When she had finished and was on her way to the command center, others had already come back and have told what had happened to their leader, Optimus Prime. Elena decided to stay out of the conversation before Silver, Wolf robot came to her with her shopping. She picks them up and checks them. Luckily there wasn't any fragile.

"Elena." heard the voice of Optimus. Elena looks at his direction. "You were the last one with these kids. Where are they?"

"I took them far from the battlefield to the streets where they get to home. Why?"

"Can you find them?" he asked.

Elena knew where this leads.

"You want them here, do you?" she asked.

"They could be in danger." he said.

Elena sighs and goes to the Star computer that's another side of the monitors. There she got information of their addresses and the school they went.

* * *

After all that she was on her way to her room.

"So much for that talk." said Arcee behind her.

"Cons sure know how to ruin the moments," said Elena jokingly. Arcee walks beside her to their recharge chambers

"Arcee, I..."

"I know... I have got used to that everyone I care will be taken from me."

"That's what I thought first."

"What change your mind?" asked Arcee.

"I'm still with you guys," said Elena smiling to her. "Especially him." on 'him' she meant Optimus.

Arcee looks behind her to Command center where Optimus still was working front of the computer. It has been while since Arcee had talked about her feelings for Elena. Elena knew she had a crush on him. For her, it looked like normal leader/soldier relationship with a bit of friendship.

"Everything okay?" asked Elena.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"Well, you need good rest. You're going pick Jack in the afternoon. Bee goes too for other kid."

* * *

**Reviews PLS ^^**


	2. Darkness Rising part 2

Next day Elena was looking what to wear. Well, she picked the usual. Even if they got visitors, a good appearance is important. When she was done, Silver came to tell that Bumblebee and Arcee had arrived. Elena went out from the door that leads to quarters of Optimus Prime.

"They're here," she said. In this, he only nodded and pick her up, in which she climb to his shoulder.

They were on their way when they heard Ratchet question why there was three instead of two.

"Didn't you heard. humans multiple," answered Arcee.

Elena facepalmed herself. By voice, it was a girl. Miko sounds Japanese. Oh great!

"If you're robots, who made you?" asked a young boy named Raf.

"Please..." said Ratchet. Not surprised.

Right, then they got to the command center. Elena was still sitting on the shoulder of Optimus, when he started to explain to children who they were and why they were here.

"So, what this Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" asked one name, Jack.

"Megatron hasn't been seen or heard a long time now," said Optimus. "But if his returned is imminent it could be catastrophic."

"And how it has to do with you?" continued Elena and jump off to the ground. "It's because Decepticons won't allow anyone standing in their way. No matter who, how or why? They'll don't care. Since you saw us, know about us, has put you in a huge risk."

"And why you're here?" asked Raf.

"I was found in old energon mine. As you can see I hardly survived," she said while showed her arm.

"Wow..." said one named Miko.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"Energon is very flammable. There was an explosion in which almost had me," said Elena. "If it wasn't for them, I would be dead," she said and looked on Autobots. Then Silver came to look kids and was jump around them before Elena grab by its tail.

"Silver SweetStar, where are your manners?" she said to Silver.

"You got even pet? Awesome," asked Miko.

"Wolves are not pets. And Silver is more like a helper to me," said Elena while she went to others.

Optimus once more clear to the children that they existence has been noticed by both Autobots and Decepticon in which they need to be on their watch. Ratchet started they children won't be safe with them because they could get squeezed. Elena rolled her eyes. That what Ratchet thought on her, but now...please

Then sensors came on. It was agent Fowler. Elena got up, since Star were also known as consults in Cybertron, she has learned some in past three years. Agent Fowler came to tell that there have notice motorcycle and yellow Muscle car. It was obvious that Decepticons were back. for Optimus they never left, since Earth was too valuable. Fowler said it good best informed Pentagon, but like always Optimus didn't like to get any human in danger because their fight. Agent Fowler accepts that Team Prime terms if they manage to do it under the radar. when he left, Elena let big sighed and collapsed on the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack. When all three kids and Silver surround her.

"Politic is never easy." she said."I don't know how Stars handle this?"

"What Stars?" asked Raf.

"In Cybertron, Stars are the very rare name." started Elena. "They're known as consults, guiders. They know all. Unfortunately, no one didn't hear them when the war started and they become targets for their knowledge."

"How you know this?" asked Jack.

"Because the one who saved me and give these was one of them," said Elena meaning her left arm and leg. "Silver is one too, but she needed to hide her life signal from Decepticons, which is why she pick that form."

"What was she like?" asked Miko.

"Hugger," said Elena, when Silver was on her like wanting to hug her. "Still is." and gets up making Silver fall.

Right then came informed the life signal of Cliffjumper. Others went to investigate, while kids stayed with Ratchet. Elena and Silver in other hand went check more info by Star computer, while Ratchet explained ground bridge to the kids. When he tried to send all three to Tokyo, Silver let noise that was like a laugh.

"Do that, Ratchet and I'll tell Optimus about it." said Elena while was on the computer.

"What's that?" asked Raf meaning the Star Computer.

"Unlike that computer," said Elena point the big one. "Star computer hold knowledge of many things of Cybertron's past and records. Even all from the earth."

"Some short of a supercomputer?" asked Miko.

"Yes, but only Star knows how to use it." said Ratchet.

"Trust me. One hour in this and you have a headache for a week," said Elena.

Kids took time looked around the base. In that time Elena learned that Raf was a computer genius when he helps fix computer system for Ratchet. Elena kept looking on Star computer before she finds something.

"um..Ratchet. There's something wrong with this life signal." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"It' looks weird like..." she said before they got a message from Optimus to bridge them back. when they came back they just got away from the explosion. Miko was all with questions before Jack took her side.

Optimus asked Arcee what she saw. She told Cilffjumper wasn't himself. He was mutated. Butchered. The thought made her fall backward, which made Bumblebee and Elena worried.

"Arcee..." she said.

"I'm fine. Just little dizzy," said Arcee.

"Ratchet..." asked Elena.

Ratchet checked Arcee to find purple liquid, that was on her hand. Arcee said Cliffjumper was cover it. When Ratchet got a sample and ordered Arcee to sterilize bath, Silver started to act weird. Like there was something evil in that sample.

"Silver..." said Elena and hold her down. "Ratchet, seal it." Ratchet put it away, in which Silver fall into slumber.

Then kids informed they needed to be home or they get grounded, so Optimus ordered Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee looked after each one of them. when they left Elena took Silver to her room, where they both went rest. the day was tough, but what just happened wasn't over.

* * *

**Reviews pls ^^**


	3. Darkness Rising part 3

Elena twists and turned in her bed. She was seeing something horrible in her dreams. the army of undead robots. No, those were Cybertronians dead. And then there was earth in chaos. Led by...Megatron.

Elena screams out loud realizing it was a dream. But she knew what that was. It has happened a few times already. The dreams were warnings what could be coming. She got up run out of the door that leads to quarters of Optimus.

"Optimus. That stuff Arcee had... It..."

"Calm down. What is it?" he said and came near her. Then Silver came and showed the code of purple liquid and compared to it on Star files on the code of Dark energon.

"You knew this, did you?" asked Elena from Silver.

"Stars can't stand the dark Energon," explained Optimus. "As guides for good and wisdom they are pure and can't stand any dark power."

"But how could it..." asked Elena before they heard fighting. they to the command center to find Ratchet fighting some creature that once was one of his tools. It was so close on Ratchet until Optimus blasted and finished it by stepping on it.

There was no doubt what made it happen. And how they got life signal of Cliffjumper. and it came obvious that is was Megatron who brought it into the earth.

When others came back with kids, Optimus and Ratchet were going out for investigating one place.

"Let me come with you." said Elena.

"It could be dangerous." said Ratchet when he prepared the ground bridge.

"I'm only 30% of living metal. And what could be a possibility that I get near the..." looks on others. "...danger. I got force shield to protect myself."

Optimus knew why Elena didn't mention dark energon. Others were near and if they hear where they're going, they will go too. "Very well," he said. Elena changed her outfit to black top, black jeans and black boots, with the fingerless gloves.

"Silver, You'll in charge on Star computer," she said before she left with Optimus and Ratchet.

* * *

While they walked Ratchet asked where they were going. Optimus told about one battlefield which happened during the time when few started to move their Energon supplies into other planets, which why there were some battles in the earth. And it seems like Megatron knew it too.

"You think he knows about me?" asked Elena.

"It could be less possible,"said Ratchet. "Stars knew how to hide their life signals during the war."

"But it could possible he will learn your existence sooner or later." said Optimus.

Soon they arrived at the ancient battlefield. There was corpse remind from the brutal end of the battle.

"For the first time in my life, Optimus. I hope you were wrong," admit Ratchet.

Then Megatron came and by so far distance Elena could some reason feel the dark energon on him.

"I know why you are here, Megatron."

"Hardly surprises me, Optimus. After all, we have been to this for a long time" said Megatron. "And now your has come to an end." Then he throws the shard of dark energon to the ground in which raised the undead army.

"By the AllSpark..." said Ratchet.

Elena holds tightly on Optimus. It was just as in her dream. And for some reason, She started to feel dizzy.

"Behold the power of dark energon!" roared Megatron while the army got near them. "Destroy them!"

By each step the undead army got near them, Elena was getting more and dizzier if not also feeling unwell.

"Ratchet, retreat. Bridge yourself back to base," said Optimus. "And take Elena with you."

"No.," said Ratchet. "I shall stand with you,Optimus. You may require a medic when this is over with."

Before Optimus continued fighting, he left Elena to nearest cliff, knowing that they won't go one her.

Elena was feeling weaker, that she had to lay down and watch how Optimus and Ratchet kept fighting. Perhaps she forgot she is Star already. Maybe her body is accepting even the weaknesses she must have. She even notices how it was even effecting on Optimus and Ratchet.

They kept fighting until undead army started getting to Optimus first.

"Optimus!" yelled Ratchet before they got him too.

"No..." whispered Elena. Even her voice was getting weaker. "Please... Don't die..." she said before her eyes closed and one tear fall from her optics.

Then from the pile of undead Optimus got rid of them and help ratchet out. Ratchet got an arm broken, but he kept fighting. Optimus kept fighting until he got near the cliff where Megatron was standing and started the climb to him before he transformed and fly away. Optimus tried to fire but missed. Then he helps Ratchet up and looks down into pieces of the former army of undead.

"If this wasn't Megatron's in-game, then what is?" asked Ratchet.

They came back for Elena to find her very weak.

"Silver, open the ground bridge," informed Optimus to the base. "Elena is not well."

* * *

In the base when Optimus help with Ratchet's arm, Silver was checking Elena. Since Elena was half human and robot. Silver had taken her health. plus as a former Star, she had studied the human body, so she knew how to keep balance.

In that time Jack didn't want to part of the situation since they almost got killed. Autobots respected him his wish and let him go. Right, when he passed through the ground bridge, Silver asked Optimus.

"What is it?" he asked. silver pushed container, in which they had to collect energon for medical issues. Optimus pick it up before he realizes what she meant. Elena needed his energon. And he knew why. Those same words ring in his mind.

_"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"_

_"All I need is to fill the parts with energon and CNA sample to the impacts to..."_

_"No no no! You had done enough."_

_"She will understand."_

_"Optimus, Please I had to do this!"_

_"Finish the operation"_

_"Optimus..."_

_"NOW..."_

He used the container collect his energon making every surprised everyone.

"Optimus.." said Ratchet.

Before anyone could say anything else Silver already took the container and used it to heal Elena. There was bright light before the monitors with her life signal showed she was going to recover.

Raf and Miko went to look her when she started open her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Don't you remember?" asked Raf.

Elena tried to remember before she remembers the last thing she saw.

**"OPTIMUS! RATCHET!"**

"We're here," said Ratchet. "In one piece."

Seen them, Elena sighed for relief. After that, Silver pushed her back to rest and recommended her to do so til morning.

Soon when Bulkhead and Bumblebee went take Miko and Raf to home Elena was still resting in sick bay. Even if she was so small she had got used to rest on a berth. Then she notices someone coming to her. It was Arcee.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Just too tired." answered Elena with a smile.

"You really scared us."

"Sorry. I thought since I'm mostly still human I..."

"You would have died then." said Arcee.

Elena looks at her confusedly.

"Energon is not good for humans." said Arcee.

"Then the dark energon would have..."said Elena before she stopped. that thing idea really scared her.

"You need to rest." said Arcee before she left to her resting chamber.

When she had close the door many questions fill her just happened there? Why Silver asked Energon to heal Elena. And Why Optimus? Could it be that Elena is becoming Star for real, even has a human? She couldn't think any answer to them now. She has to ask later. Right, there was another thing that worried her. Jack Darby.

* * *

**Reviews pls ^^**


	4. Darkness Rising part 4

**AN:** Okay, here comes how things went the season. Well, most of it I still look each episode and then write it down. Enjoy!

* * *

It's been some time, since the dark energon mission. Elena, as always was sitting on Shoulder of Optimus Prime. But he looked bit gloom. She wasn't surprised by it. She has heard the story between him and Megatron. That they were best friends and everything. But that wasn't the point. She knew it was the fact that Optimus wished that Megatron would have changed his mind and stop all the useless war not die. That what she admired in him. Looking for the best solution for the situation first before the anything else. But this was far from over. Now that Megatron was out of the picture, StarScream was in charge. And that for sure means a lot of trouble.

Right, then there was an explosion. Ratchet thought it was an attack from the Decepticons, but it turns out to be Raf's volcano

"It's not an attack, Ratchet. It's my volcano. Was."

"Oh! You guys have it soon?" asked Elena realizing what was going on, before sees that Miko was making the solar system. "You will clean your work, Miko."

"What in AllSpark is going on here?" asked Ratchet.

"Science project," said Elena. "It's when students show how they well they about ecosystems or something like that," she explained to Optimus.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Should you know how to build motorcycle engine?" asked Jack from Arcee who was helping him.

"You're human. Can build me smaller intestine?"

Elena covered her mouth. Talking of organs that are out the body makes her throw up. Luckily she manages to hold it down. Ratchet then started complaining, until Optimus said if the Autobots are children's guardians, would it hurt to learn more by helping their school work.

"Well, maybe our young friends should try to learn more of Cybertron." said Ratchet.

"Well, they kinda do by coming here," said Elena. Touché.

* * *

Kids kept working on their school projects, while Bumblebee told Raf about warrior training in Cybertron. In this Optimus told that Autobots live longer than humans and that Bumblebee is still learning.

"So, what age that makes me then?" asked Elena curiously.

"(About between 10 to 18...)" beeped Bumblebee.

"Really? How about Silver?"

"The lifeline of Stars is different," said Optimus. "They could live even millennia before next Star Supreme."

"Star Supreme?"

Before she could get any answer, they got alarmed of moving energon. It was obvious who was moving it. For now, it looked like Optimus had to go alone with Ratchet since others were helping kids with their projects. But then Ratchet suggested that he would stay for help and so Bumblebee goes with him.

"I'll come too."

"It could be dangerous."

"I survived from Dark Energon and I doubt we're getting near it this time," said Elena. "Plus, I think things may get out of hand here..." she whispered.

By what she said made a bit sense. She wasn't in any danger and she knows to stay away from harm to look for a solution. So, Optimus allowed her to come if Silver comes too. It would good time her to go for the mission too.

* * *

When they came through of ground bridge they already sensed that something wasn't right. Optimus asked all three hold their place, while he went check. All three, of course, looked from the corner about what was going on. Starscream had awakened on called Skyquake. and how it looked he still was holding on to the order he got from Megatron. Optimus asked Starscream to be different and order Decepticon to stop the war. But like usual, Starscream wanted to be a ruler. And didn't much convince Skyquake.

"Has he always been like that?" asked Elena from Silver and Bee. Both beeped yes. "Thought so."

Then when Skyquake starts a fight with Optimus, Bumblebee left Elena and Silver aside to watch. By so far, it was tense how things will turn out.

"Why doesn't Skyquake change?" asked Elena. Silver beeped something about pick the mode. "So, he doesn't have it yet. That could give us an upper hand."

And it did until agent Fowler was passing by his airplane, which gave a chance to pick vehicle mode.

"You got to be kidding me..." said Elena.

They keep watching how thing will go. even agent Fowler came to help. and in the end, Skyquake crash landed and died. Elena and Silver came forward to look results. There was nothing to do but buried the dead warrior.

"At least this makes the difference between us and cons..." said Elena. "...but who am I to talk..."

"It wouldn't matter," said Optimus. "There's nothing left to do."

* * *

Later that night at the base, Ratchet check Bumblebee's injuries and kids came to tell how thing went with Science projects. Elena knew that Ratchet starts take over their projects, but that even creates that much damage. She tried to hold her laugh while with Silver before they break into a laugh.

"I'm so glad I didn't have that back when I went school." said Elena while laughed.

"Why?" asked Raf.

"I was sick back then. So, I made a long document of Nature's medical treatments. I pass well."

"Just that?" asked Miko.

"Over ten pages,"said Elena. "You think you can handle it?"

The rest of the time passed smoothly until was time to take kids home. Elena just got her night-clothes on and to the quarters of Optimus.

"Good night." she said.

"Goodnight, Elena."

On that, she went to the bed. Optimus worked while in his desk before he decided to go recharge as well.

* * *

**Reviews pls ^^**


	5. Master and Students

**AN:** Okay, here comes how things went the season. Well, most of it I still look each episode and then write it down. Enjoy!

* * *

It's been some time, since the dark energon mission. Elena, as always was sitting on Shoulder of Optimus Prime. But he looked bit gloom. She wasn't surprised by it. She has heard the story between him and Megatron. That they were best friends and everything. But that wasn't the point. She knew it was the fact that Optimus wished that Megatron would have changed his mind and stop all the useless war not die. That what she admired in him. Looking for the best solution for the situation first before the anything else. But this was far from over. Now that Megatron was out of the picture, StarScream was in charge. And that for sure means a lot of trouble.

Right, then there was an explosion. Ratchet thought it was an attack from the Decepticons, but it turns out to be Raf's volcano

"It's not an attack, Ratchet. It's my volcano. Was."

"Oh! You guys have it soon?" asked Elena realizing what was going on, before sees that Miko was making the solar system. "You will clean your work, Miko."

"What in AllSpark is going on here?" asked Ratchet.

"Science project," said Elena. "It's when students show how they well they about ecosystems or something like that," she explained to Optimus.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Should you know how to build motorcycle engine?" asked Jack from Arcee who was helping him.

"You're human. Can build me smaller intestine?"

Elena covered her mouth. Talking of organs that are out the body makes her throw up. Luckily she manages to hold it down. Ratchet then started complaining, until Optimus said if the Autobots are children's guardians, would it hurt to learn more by helping their school work.

"Well, maybe our young friends should try to learn more of Cybertron." said Ratchet.

"Well, they kinda do by coming here," said Elena. Touché.

* * *

Kids kept working on their school projects, while Bumblebee told Raf about warrior training in Cybertron. In this Optimus told that Autobots live longer than humans and that Bumblebee is still learning.

"So, what age that makes me then?" asked Elena curiously.

"(About between 10 to 18...)" beeped Bumblebee.

"Really? How about Silver?"

"The lifeline of Stars is different," said Optimus. "They could live even millennia before next Star Supreme."

"Star Supreme?"

Before she could get any answer, they got alarmed of moving energon. It was obvious who was moving it. For now, it looked like Optimus had to go alone with Ratchet since others were helping kids with their projects. But then Ratchet suggested that he would stay for help and so Bumblebee goes with him.

"I'll come too."

"It could be dangerous."

"I survived from Dark Energon and I doubt we're getting near it this time," said Elena. "Plus, I think things may get out of hand here..." she whispered.

By what she said made a bit sense. She wasn't in any danger and she knows to stay away from harm to look for a solution. So, Optimus allowed her to come if Silver comes too. It would good time her to go for the mission too.

* * *

When they came through of ground bridge they already sensed that something wasn't right. Optimus asked all three hold their place, while he went check. All three, of course, looked from the corner about what was going on. Starscream had awakened on called Skyquake. and how it looked he still was holding on to the order he got from Megatron. Optimus asked Starscream to be different and order Decepticon to stop the war. But like usual, Starscream wanted to be a ruler. And didn't much convince Skyquake.

"Has he always been like that?" asked Elena from Silver and Bee. Both beeped yes. "Thought so."

Then when Skyquake starts a fight with Optimus, Bumblebee left Elena and Silver aside to watch. By so far, it was tense how things will turn out.

"Why doesn't Skyquake change?" asked Elena. Silver beeped something about pick the mode. "So, he doesn't have it yet. That could give us an upper hand."

And it did until agent Fowler was passing by his airplane, which gave a chance to pick vehicle mode.

"You got to be kidding me..." said Elena.

They keep watching how thing will go. even agent Fowler came to help. and in the end, Skyquake crash landed and died. Elena and Silver came forward to look results. There was nothing to do but buried the dead warrior.

"At least this makes the difference between us and cons..." said Elena. "...but who am I to talk..."

"It wouldn't matter," said Optimus. "There's nothing left to do."

* * *

Later that night at the base, Ratchet check Bumblebee's injuries and kids came to tell how thing went with Science projects. Elena knew that Ratchet starts take over their projects, but that even creates that much damage. She tried to hold her laugh while with Silver before they break into a laugh.

"I'm so glad I didn't have that back when I went school." said Elena while laughed.

"Why?" asked Raf.

"I was sick back then. So, I made a long document of Nature's medical treatments. I pass well."

"Just that?" asked Miko.

"Over ten pages,"said Elena. "You think you can handle it?"

The rest of the time passed smoothly until was time to take kids home. Elena just got her night-clothes on and to the quarters of Optimus.

"Good night." she said.

"Goodnight, Elena."

On that, she went to the bed. Optimus worked while in his desk before he decided to go recharge as well.

* * *

**Reviews pls ^^**


	6. Scrapheap

**AN: **Okay, In here I could say starts involve OPxRC relationship. I try to look if add it others chaps too. Let's see now.

* * *

"I told you doc, we're fine." said Bulkhead, when he and Bumblebee were having a defrosting procedure for coming from Arctic.

"The only way to be certain your fine Bulkhead is to ensure the standard defrosting procedure," said Ratchet and pushed Bulkhead back. "You know prolonged exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage."

"Ratchet, have you learned anything more about our Arctic find?" asked Optimus.

"Not yet. The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid."

"What pod?" asked Elena yawing while coming to the command center with Silver in night-clothes. Since it was like 3 in the morning, so she was sleeping before she heard others been up.

"There was something from Arctic." explained Arcee.

"Who went?"asked Elena.

"How does it look like?" said Ratchet. Elena looks on Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Defrosting procedure?" she asks.

"We're fine." said Bulkhead.

"What the doctor said?" asked Elena.

"Not yet." said Ratchet.

"There you have it," said Elena. "You better stay down or I'll clue your butts down until the procedure is done. I don't want to have here bot-cycles." No one made a comment on that. Every weakness she learns from them, she gets more worried.

A few hours later when Elena has changed her clothes and came back to the command center, she notices Ratchet preparing the ground bridge again.

"Where to this time?" she asked.

"Back to Arctic. There could be more clues about this mysterious pod we found," said Ratchet. Elena didn't like the sound of that.

"Who goes?" she asked when Ratchet activates the ground bridge. Right, then Optimus and Arcee came near.

"Arcee and I will search for any clue that might explain the origin of our Arctic find." said Optimus.

"Only until your sensors sound," said Ratchet and told them to check their temperature if it drops into blue zone. Elena was more worried if something goes wrong this time. Sensing her worries, Silver came to her. Elena notices her and knelt near her.

"Can you still hold your element powers?" she asked her. Silver nods. "Then go with them." Silver agreed and went to Optimus and Arcee right when kids came.

Jack asked Arcee why he had to come with Bumblebee and she told she goes to exploration duty to Arctic. Hearing that Raf wished to come too to see snow, but Optimus told that it would be too extreme. but promised to bring snowball when they return.

"Be careful." said Elena.

"We will." said Arcee and saw Silver leaning on her.

Then Optimus, Arcee, and Silver passed the ground bridge. And right when Ratchet went to shut it down it broke off.

"By the AllSaprk..." he said.

"What is it?" asked Elena and comes to look.

"This is not good. Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Here! Now!"

"You can't boss us around just because the boss is out." said Bulkhead.

"I need some heavy lifting. the ground bridge is down."

"(Down? You mean...?!)"

"Optimus and Arcee made it through just fine. it bringing them back that consorts me," said Ratchet. "Now move those panels. Chop. Chop."

"I'll go look if problems come from fuel lines." said Elena and went out for check up.

For a big base, there was a lot to check. but before she even got there Elena already had a feeling that there was something or someone in the base.

"Middle of the day and I get freaked out. And I don't even watch horror movies..." she says out loud. Right, then she finds electric box and torn off or more like eat off.

"I better get back to others..." she said.

She was walking back before she heard others yell. What in earth could freak out Autobot? She started to run to the command center.

"Guys, I think we have demolition..." she said before she notices Scraplet. "...problem."

Scraplet first went on Bumblebee. Elena went to help, but then Bumblebee manages to get it off that it even fly over Elena. Then it tried to attack again before Raf went to break it. When it was over, Elena collapsed onto the floor.

"What is going on here?" she asked. Bulkhead then explained that Scraplets eat anything metal and especially living one. And by Ratchet, there was always more than one Scraplet on the run and it turns out, that they came from the pod they picked from Arctic.

It turns out to be Scraplet trap which was launch to space a long time ago until landed into Arctic and they stood in Stasis until it was picked up and bring to inside to melt.

"So, many are we talking about?" asked Raf.

"Thousands," said Ratchet. "And power melt function and ground bridge damage are sure signs that infestation is well under way."

When Elena heard that. She remembered that Optimus, Arcee, and Silver are at Arctic. She rushed back to the command center and tried to make contact.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"I try to get a connection with Optimus and Arcee," said Elena. Ratchet went to try.

"Ratchet, to Optimus. Do you read me? We have a situation."

No use Scraplets have manage to com-link system. it would be a matter of time before they eat everything and eat entire base. But evacuation wasn't an option since Optimus and Arcee were at Arctic they could die to cold. Elena wouldn't allow losing more ones she loves. They need a way to get the bridge back on track and get rid of Scraplets.

On good side Jack, Miko, and Raf were humans. no metal. and either wasn't she. Well,...most of her. it could help some. Then it was decided Jack watches over Ratchet while he tries to fix the ground bridge. Miko and Raf watch over Bulkhead and Bumblebee while going for "bug-hunt". Elena had to be by herself on Star computer to try to make a connection to Silver. Maybe Star communication helps. And since she was also metal she has to put protection shield on. It was going to be tough, but they had to try. For Optimus and Arcee.

* * *

In at Arctic, When Optimus had noticed that he couldn't get any contact with the base, he went back to the Arcee and Silver.

"Silver, can you get a connection with Elena?" asked Optimus. Silver tried, but nothing. They had to get back where they came from, but the wind was blowing which increase the temperature to get lower than it already was.

"Optimus, to base. do you read?" tried Optimus. still nothing. But then he heard Silver whining he turn around to notice that Arcee had collapsed the middle of the way. He went to help her up.

"Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't help?" asked Arcee, while got up. "I heard Miami is beautiful this time of year."

"The nearest temperate climate is too distant, Arcee. attempting to reach it would expand too much energy and hasten the freezing progress," said Optimus. "Until Ratchet sends for us, and he will; our best option would be to seek and shelter and insulate ourselves."

In this Silver, started to look for shelter. As a former star, who represented ice, she still could handle the low temperature. So, if things go any worse she could try to keep them both safe. She did find one. It wasn't much, it has to do. She guides them to there where they start to wait for others to come for them.

"Well done, Silver," said Optimus before sit down to the snow. Silver smiled before she rests herself on Arcee to keep her warm since she knew by her size she might freeze out first. Arcee smiled for her and scratch her head.

"I guess it was good thing Elena asked you to come with us." she said.

Some time went by and Optimus notice Arcee was about to fall asleep.

"Arcee, wake up."

"Just resting my eye."

Silver was bit worried too when she heard Arcee was almost falling for sleep.

"The longer we remain an alert, the longer we remain alive." said Optimus.

"What do you suggest?" asked Arcee. "Wait... How about a game? Let's play, 'Who screwed things up back at base'."

Silver rolled her eyes on that. What kinda game is that?

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction."

"Caused by Bulkhead. Let's see... No com-link, maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He's never been too graceful. Remember when we first arrived on earth and Bulkhead walked into those power lines." she chuckles to it. "Who knew he can dance like that."

Silver chuckled on that. That was the first funny thing she saw on earth.

"Bulkhead may be too large for this world. But his inner strength is without bounds. One should not be measured by size alone." said Optimus.

Silver smirked at that comment. That was so true. Considering on her size too.

* * *

Thing back base was too much for everyone. Elena has managed to protect herself so far. But seeing how many Scraplets made it feel like in mummy movie with those bugs that went inside of human and eats from inside out. Except in Cybertronian way. Hundreds of Scraplets got to Ratchet when he got most of the ground bridge done. He asked Jack to use a fire extinguisher. In that, it revealed that Scraplets didn't stand the cold. There was still more. And Bulkhead and Bumblebee had already lots of bites when they got back. Jack, Miko, and Raf did their best, but there was too many of them. Right then Elena she had to do something. And there was. In her left arm, which PeaceStar gave her holds one button that creates an ultra-magnetic pulse. And it can choose in which it could affect. quite handy, when you live among the living mechanic. She first set the setting on Scraplets before she took off her protection shield.

**"HEY!** Like some Snack?" she yelled to Scraplets. At first didn't seem to care, until one saw her leg and arm in which some start go at her.

**"ELENA!"** Yelled the kids, when Scraplets were getting at her.

"Good night," said Elena before she pushes the button, which caused a huge wave of a ultra-magnetic pulse. All The Scraplets in command center started to fall or fall from Autobots. Elena collapsed on the floor because the pulse took too much power.

**"Woohoo!"** she yelled.

While kids were making sure that every Scraplet was out, while Autobot where resting after being bitten from many places.

"We got them all?" asked Jack.

But right then there was heard a lot of noise around the base.

"Hardly," said Ratchet. "These were just scouts."

Elena and Bumblebee groaned for the agony to know there was more to come. Elena mostly for using the pulse too early and to use next one could take some time. But was least to be worried. Optimus and Arcee were still in danger. The ground bridge needed to get to work. It could also send Scraplets away. And by what they saw, Scraplets couldn't stand the cold, why not back to Arctic. It would work. They just need to get the bridge back to work.

"So think Ratchet. the ground bridge is still down, there must be a breach in energon fuel line."

"I would go, but I can't move," said Elena. "My entire body is paralyzed. Is that normal?"

"That pulse needs to be used in case of emergency."

"Well, aren't we in one?" asked Elena sarcastically.

Since everyone else was well bitten, Kids had to go for fix it. But then there was another question which comes first; get Scraplets out or bring the others back. The Scraplets had to go first out or they will stay forever.

"We need bait," said Ratchet.

"Where we get the bait?" asked Bulkhead. "The Scraplets already help themselves everything in here."

"Everything but me," said Elena. "But I need to move." Right, then the rest of the Scraplets came. "Okay, what are we going to do?"

* * *

In Arctic thing were getting bad. Optimus and Arcee's life temperature was too low now. Silver has tried to keep both safe that even moved them together. It was bit awkward, but it was the last thing she could think was resting on Optimus now, so he could move and carry Arcee when others come.

"You know the worst part?" said Arcee. "After battling with Cons all these years, getting smacked down, shot at, blown up; this is how our light go out?"

"Arcee, this may not be the finish we had planned," said Optimus. "But if this is indeed the end. If we are to become one with AllSaprk..." Then he felt a small hand on his. By knowing it texture he took it to his and look down at Arcee.

"It's been an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime."

Optimus accepted her words. At one moment they kept looking at each other. It wasn't a new feeling for them actually. They once felt it before, but after all these years in the war, it was coming back and it was on each other.

Both kept looking on each other without noticing that Silver was watching the entire scene with eyes wide open. Last time she saw this kind moment was back at the golden age. She may haven't got to see it for real, but in stories in her mind, when her sisters sometimes read to her. Seeing one now was...unbelievable.

Then when they're about giving up for the cold the ground bridge opened. Seeing it Optimus and Arcee get up and tried to get there. But been so weak, because the cold Silver had to help them to stay up, mostly on Arcee.

But then Bulkhead came out. and by his looks, something was up at the base.

"Down! Down!" he yelled before he falls and behind him came lots of Scraplets. First Reaction for Silver was to scream. Well, it didn't sound like one, but she would have screamed at that moment.

Optimus took a position to protect Arcee and Silver against Scraplets until Scraplets all froze up and started to fall on them. After all that rain of frozen Scraplets they look back.

"I would invite you in, but the place is a mess."

Optimus and Arcee looked at each other. Whatever it was that happened there maybe more than just malfunction. Right, then they heard yelling and it turns out to be Elena who was... flying at them.

It turns out when kids came back she had asked them to help her up and get her to the ground bridge to help others. But they couldn't take the risk to move her all the way there, so Miko accidentally activated magnetism on her in which she flies through the ground bridge at them. In fact, she got attached on Optimus and Silver middle at them because as hugger she expected to get a hug from Elena, so she got between.

"As much I'm glad you're up, but I didn't get to change and I'm freezing," said Elena. It was obvious to them all to get out of the Arctic, even if the wind has stopped blowing and sky came clear.

* * *

Back at base everyone was recovering from today happening. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet from all the biting of Scraplets and Optimus and Arcee from freezing. It was bit hard first because kids couldn't hold their laughs for what they saw when Optimus came with Elena attached on him like she tried to hug him and Silver between them like her eyes were going to pop off. In the end, Elena threats if they won't start work on helping them she will make them clean all the dead Scraplets in the base.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend," said Optimus to Ratchet, who asked results. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"It wasn't all my doing," said Ratchet and looked after the kids. "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened on Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong."

Right, then Miko star scream because of Spider in which Elena groaned. After all, they have been through today, she freaks out one spider.

In the rest of the day, when most of them have recovered they start clean place. Bulkhead and Bumblebee shared few laughs on Elena since Miko got a picture of her stuck on Optimus and Silver between them. (In picture Silver seemed to enjoy the moment of so-called "hug") Of course, Elena threat them that she won't buy new tires or wax for them if they keep that up. What came to Arcee, even if she manage to recover most of it, Ratchet ordered her to stay in a berth for a day.

When kids were taken back home, Elena stood near Arcee and even gave Hot energon to make her feel better. In the night-time, when all have gone to sleep, Optimus went check on Arcee finding Elena still there sleeping near the berth and Silver near Arcee. Optimus went pick Elena to his hand and stop look on Arcee.

What just happened today was something he felt very long time. He wasn't sure yet, but it felt so. He moves his hand to cares her cheek. at first, it looked like she going to wake, but she didn't. Then he didn't unexpected. He kissed her forehead. In that, he left and went with Elena to his quarters. Without knowing that Silver had opened her eyes and saw it all. In inside, she was all excited. It really was happening. A real romantic relationship was growing. Not sure what it could bring, but to her, it was like a little light was shining through the dark time.

* * *

**Reviews pls ^^**

**AN:** Okay... Silver seem to keep eyes on those two for a while...

I wish someone could draw this last scene. :3


	7. Con Job

Elena was on another side of the base, with a music player with her. Since she is holding Latin blood just any other, she likes to dance. Especially ones with rhythm. She usually dances alone, because she likes to keep it private. And since she lives now with Autobots, who are still fighting with Decepticons, She wasn't sure if they would understand. Well, PeaceStar and Sweet did. And Bumblebee since he has been longer on earth than others. But for not make things hard and difficult, She likes to keep hidden.

So, she started with one song and boy, she was good. And no wonder, she was and still is Latin.

Without her noticing Silver, came to watch. She usually came secretly to see how Elena danced. They way she did it, was something... different. So, she stayed looking without paying any attention that Ratchet was trying to contact both of them.

In this Ratchet asked Bumblebee to look what was going on with those two and after a while for looking them, he found them Elena dancing and Silver trying some step that looked easy. Seeing this he stayed watch too. In some time came Arcee and Optimus with Jack and Raf. No one said anything because this was the first time seeing her dancing.

When she stop and went to turn off music, she just then realizes that she wasn't alone. She turns around slowly to find others watching her. Her face turned into red for embarrassment.

"We needed one of you in the command center," said Optimus. Elena didn't answer, because of the shock, so in the end, she was picked up and taken to the command center.

"What wrong with her?" asked Miko and looked on shocked Elena, while Silver was on Star Computer. Ratchet needed one of them to make just in case tests, since they got signal peek of someone called WheelJack, from Star Computer they could check for sure in 100%.

"We find her...dancing." said Jack awkwardly.

"You did? Was she good?"

"She was great," said Raf. Elena stood still like a statue. Soon Silver decided it was enough, went to take some water and throw it to her face.

"What? What?!" asked Elena. In the time Autobots tell about how they found an Autobot signal and it was someone name WheelJack and he seems to be an old friend of Bulkhead.

"Okay. When he will be coming again?" she asked.

"He said he'll be here by tomorrow." said Ratchet.

"Okay. Now if you excuse me..." said Elena and went to the elevator to go up. No needed to be a rocket scientist to know what she was doing there. Blowing all out.

* * *

Elena had returned back to her room and this on her face on the pillow. It was so humiliating. Silver just had stay and ignore the call. Usually, she would answer it and go do the work. Then she heard someone from another side.

"I like to be alone," she yelled.

"I just want to talk." heard a voice of Arcee. Is she there at quarters of Optimus, again? She opened the door and step to the edge to talk. for her surprise, Optimus wasn't there.

"How you did got in?" asked Elena.

"Optimus told I could come. He even gave me access to come here to talk with you," answered Arcee. Figures.

"Are you here, because what you guys saw?" asked Elena.

"Not the way you think of," said Arcee. "How long have you done it."

"What? Dancing in that room?" asked Elena.

"The dancing itself." answered Arcee.

"Since I was eight," said Elena. "My relatives hold many parties, where most of it was dancing, I was bit shy because I thought I'm so lame. Then I started to learn by myself by watching how others did. And then it just came to me. But I never danced at parties."

"You don't do much for parties?" asked Arcee.

"No.," said Elena. "It sounds weird, but I don't do party."

"No. It's not weird," said Arcee. "But you don't need to shame of it."

"What? about dancing or not going to the party?" asked Elena.

"Both." chuckled Arcee. Then right when she was going Elena stopped her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"About what?" asked Arcee.

"Did something happened back at Arctic?" asked Elena. Arcee looked confusedly. Nothing really happened except been almost frozen to death. And...

"Why you ask?" asked Arcee worriedly.

"Because Silver has to act weird, since then. She looks at you and Optimus with a weird face," said Elena.

Arcee wasn't sure what to say on that. She hasn't notice Silver looking at her or Optimus. Why would she?

"Have you asked her?"

"I probably should," said Elena. In that Arcee left the room, while Elena stayed wonder what was going on?

* * *

On next day, when WheelJack was supposed to come. Elena was in her room looking what would be best to wear. Silver told her why to bother.

"Don't you Stars ever worried such a things when it comes to meetings?" asked Elena. Silver told that only time they need to look well was when they need be part of the court. Well, that explained a lot.

"You're right. I'm not sure if I'll show myself anyway. What would this WheelJack even thinks when he sees me?" she said Silver look at her. Was she still with it? When she, CliffJumper and Arcee came they didn't argue it. Cliff was all amazed. and Arcee was only bit surprised. before Silver could answer Optimus came for them.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Silver played what Elena just said about what would Wheeljack thinks seeing her.

"It won't matter. You're part of Team Prime and that only matters," he said before he picked her up. Silver went by another way, what humans once used when the base was once missile silo. When they came there others already came with WheelJack and Bulkhead had introduced him to Miko.

"Optimus Prime. It's a privilege." said wheelJack.

"Likewise, solider. What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock. Searching for signs of friend or foe. And now I find both."

"We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses, But we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored." said WheelJack.

"Then let's get this party started!" said Bulkhead.

On that comment, Ratchet sighs for annoyance. Well, considering that there are two wreckers, it could mean lots of breaking. Or that's what Elena thought.

Before party even started, Elena asked to be excused. At first, Miko asked if she could stay and dance since she hasn't seen her dancing. But with one glare it could obviously tell Elena wasn't in the mood. She kept walking in the hallway when she notices huge shadow above her. By it shape, she could tell who it was.

"Not mood for the party either?" she asked.

"You could say so." said Optimus.

"Where are you going then?"

"For a ride." he said.

"Can I come along?" she asked.

Optimus looked at her while. Then he transformed and open the door to the passenger seat. Elena smiled, while she jumps in before they left the base.

The ride was calm. Elena looked over the window to the outside. The night-time could sometimes be... lovely. She checked her com-link if something comes up and then she leaned back on her seat.

"Why you didn't stay with others?" asked Optimus. Elena looked on a monitor of the car. "The way you danced yesterday. It's obvious that you love it."

"I do, but... I just don't dance front of people."

"Stage afraid?"

"It's not that. I just don't like dance front of people. Same way I don't go for parties."

"You don't like parties?" he asked confusedly.

"Not that I don't like them. I never had the interest to go for any. When I got the first invitation, it was a rich girl who was all spoiled and treated everyone like trash. So, I didn't go to the party. Even if many said it was great, I didn't care what I missed. I guess only parties I ever went were family reunions. But those were like a huge picnic than party, so..."

"You don't party."

"Yeah."

If Optimus would have been in his robot from, he would give small smile. Elena reminds a lot of him. Before she even met them and become a cyborg. Elena was always worrying about everyone, she keeps her activities private. It's like she is...

"Optimus?" asked Elena.

"Yes?"

"Did something happened back at Arctic?"

"Why you ask?"

"Because of Silver. she has act weirdly."

"How weird?" he asked.

"She looks at you and Arcee. Mostly you with a big smile."

"That's strange..."

Right, then Elena get a call from Silver.

"Silver, calm down...what... WHAT?!... Okay, stay calm. We'll be there soon." she said before she ends the call.

"Something wrong?" asked Optimus.

"Something is up back at base. We need to get there to help," said Elena.

"Understood." he said before he turns back and drives back.

They drive fast, but not too fast to break traffic laws. When they came back, Ratchet had shut the ground bridge.

"Oh don't tell. You already made through," said Elena.

"Wow," said WheelJack seeing Elena. "Who's the girl with the extreme makeover?"

Elena looks at him. Unlike fake one... or that how she got it... he notices her.

"Jackie..." said Bulkhead. "That's girl is our team Star."

"Oh my bad." he said.

Well, in the end of the day, since Wheel jack's ship needed repair he got an own room. When kids were taken back their homes, Elena went once in the room she danced. But this she made sure no one will come or that she will bother them. Then after checking she start her dancing. But she didn't know that Silver has put a camera in the room, so she record them and watch whenever she wants and maybe show certain to others.

After few song she stopped and went to her room to sleep. Today felt like hard, but the bright side was she had a good time with Optimus. Somehow talking with him, was nice. Maybe if there's another party, they could go out for a drive and talk more. In that thought, she fell asleep.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLS ^^**


	8. Convoy

**AN:** And I just got it finished. If there's still any writing errors don't let it bother you. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Elena was looking for Silver around the base. She has tried to find her some time now. Silver has act weirdly since when she came back from Arctic with Optimus and Arcee. Elena even looked from places where Bots couldn't go. Like the hallways that humans used back then. During the reach, she finds an old box left in one room. It seems to have old stuff back from the time when the base was once missile silo. She took the box to her room to look more. She opened the box and it was full of pictures and photos. By from dates it had been from back in the 80's. She kept looking until Silver came jumping around. On that, she pushed the box to the floor in which all the pictures fall and some even went out from her room to the quarters.

"Thanks a lot, Silver," said Elena with bit anger in her voice. "You just had to show up, when I'm not looking at you." She gets to pick the one picture that has left her room. In the quarters, Optimus was checking the reports and Arcee came in.

"Have you seen Silver?" she asked. By her tone, it could say she has looked for her too.

"She just mess up my room." said Elena and looked on Silver who was standing in the corner, because she already got it she have made Elena mad.

"What is all that?" asked Arcee and went to look all the papers and pictures all over the edge.

"I found them here at the base," said Elena and start to pick them up. "Probably from back then when this was in use." Then she picks up one picture and stays look at it.

"Elena, is something wrong?" asked Optimus nothing that she hasn't moved much since she saw the picture.

"Nothing," she said. "I just didn't know my dad use to work here."

"Your dad?" asked Arcee.

Elena showed the picture to them. In the picture her Dad, Antonio Rodriquez was a young man back then. Probably 25 or so. With dark hair, Latin mustache, and handsome features.

"You did say he worked in the military." said Optimus.

"He did. But after my brother died at war, he quit."

"Where exactly did he work?" asked Arcee.

"At military's lab. He was a scientist. Many projects were canceled or stopped when he left. I guess, he couldn't stand the idea that someone's son, father or husband dies at war, because something he creates."

"He sound like a great man." said Optimus.

"Yeah. he was," said Elena and look at him smiling. "Just like you."

Optimus was surprised on her comment. Right, then Ratchet inform through com-link that they got a call from agent Fowler. In this, they left the quarters and went to the command center.

* * *

Agent Fowler told that Cons had shut him down because they seem to want the nuclear generator 'Dingus', that meant to be tested. If something happens to it radiation could spread far. He asked if Autobots could use their ground bridge to get device safely to its destination. But Optimus didn't want to take the risk that something happens during the transfer. The radiation could spread even far. So, there was one solution. To do the deliver. So, Autobots came there to move the device by a truck that Optimus will take. Others will be coming for protection. Bulkhead and Bumblebee from out and Arcee will be backup. Elena came too. Since she can make protection shield it could help it something happens.

Elena and agent Fowler were in Optimus. Agent Fowler was going to drive before Optimus told that he could do it.

"It's going to be a long trip." said Agent Fowler pouting.

"Come on. Look the bright side. No license needed." joke Elena. Well, in her case she doesn't have a license since she is kind of in a dead list. "It's like having automatic driving," she said and put legs up, but took them off, when Optimus told so.

Well, the trip started smoothly. It actually felt to be that all the way. On the way, agent Fowler starts to blow the horn, when one old man was driving slow. Optimus asked was it necessary and Elena told better be textbook driver then cops having mug shot. In the end, the ride went calmly so far.

"You know, you're saving my bacon here,Prime." said agent Fowler.

"I'm proud to be service." said Optimus.

"Course not like I need ya help, if you and cons have stuck in our own corner of the galaxy."

"Are you suggesting that no evil existed in your world when we arrived?" asked Optimus.

Elena looks at Agent. To be honest there sure was and is some kind evil, the thing is it's still in progress.

"Well, it was a different evil." said agent Fowler. "How about some radio? You seem like a 'Nashville' sound kind guy."

Right. Change of subject. That could work. Elena rolled her eyes. Her big brother made the same move when he didn't want talk something.

Right, then they notice helicopter above them. But that's was not all. Few cars surround Bulkhead. He even said It felt useless for not get use fits. Optimus told him to stay in vehicle mode. The weird part was that a cording to Ratchet he didn't pick any Decepticon signal. Elena looks out. They didn't look like cons. Unless they have changed their color and vehicle mode, which can't be possible. Then one of the cars went ahead of Bumblebee. 'Definitely not Cons thought' Elena.

Then one of the cars came near the right side of Optimus. when it came to the door, the roof of the car came off and one masked guy came out with a gun.

"Pull over." he ordered.

"Well I'll be dipped," said Agent Fowler. Elena came look what it was and once she saw the masked guy her eyes went wide.

"Our assailants are not Decepticons. They're human," informed Optimus to the base. Others were bit confused. Human? a group of humans wants to steal Dingus?

Whatever the situation was, they won't allow them to have it. Optimus manage to get rid of the car with a guy with the gun. He ordered Autobots to stay in vehicle mode and to get rid of the weapons these attackers would have. Elena didn't listen. She was in her thoughts. she swears she had seen that mask before. But she couldn't tell where... The quick turn made her turn back to the situation. Agent Fowler spots another car coming at them. This time, it went between the truck and its cargo intention to get the cargo.

"Prime, bail right!" asked agent Fowler, but it only manages to get rid the car, but one of them guys was still up trying to break the link between the truck and cargo. Agent Fowler went out of the car to stop the guy and demanding answers, but tree pushed the guy off his hands. when he get back inside Optimus, he got a call from the one in Helicopter.

"I do hope you take better care Dingus than you do to your captives." heard a voice from the walkie-talkie. Elena's eyes went wider. That voice...

Agent Fowler picks the talkie and answered

"Special agent William Fowler here. Identify yourselves."

"I am Silas." No. Impossible. "But a great conscience to you, we are M.E.C.H."

That when it hit Elena. masked guys, someone name Silas, M.E.C.H. It was all coming to her.

"Fair warning." continued Silas. "We will help ourselves to steal your device. Even if it means to put in casualties."

"Is that so? Tell me, Si. Tell me what the market price is for dingus these days?"

"What makes you think we intend to sell it, agent Fowler?"

Elena was back at her thoughts. In her memories actually. All was coming into place. On that one moment, that changed her life for good. Same words like all were Deja vu all over again.

"There's a war brewing. Between new world order and the newest. The victor will be decided by most invaded technology."

That's when they notice that from one the cars came to the cargo's door to open it. Elena wouldn't allow this to happen.

"Arcee, they try to get inside. Prepare for your entrance," she said through Com-link.

"Got it." heard from another side of Com-link. Right then when M.E.C.H. tried to get inside Arcee comes out on them in which they stood behind, while Autobots keep moving.

"Later, Si." said Agent Fowler on Talkie.

"Agent Fowler, Do not take your 'Silas' lightly," said Optimus. "Megatron preached the every same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the great war, that destroyed our world."

Right, then Ratchet informed that they were getting near their rendezvous point. But right then Elena took her seatbelt off and get out of the truck.

"What are you doing, young lady?" yelled Agent Fowler after her.

"Making sure they won't get the hand on the device. in a case of emergency, phase three," she said while went on cargo's roof and walked by magnetism to its open door.

"Boss, she on to something." said Bulkhead.

"Elena." said Optimus demanding an answer, but Elena had cut off the com-link and went inside the cargo.

"She is inside." said Arcee.

"Understood," said Optimus. That was all he wanted to know, for now. Elena was up to something and it had to do with M.E.C.H. They had to talk about it later, once the mission was over.

Soon they came to the train tracks and follow it to the tunnel. Inside, Arcee got back to the cargo.

"What you're up to, Elena?" she asked.

"Like I said. possible 'Phase three'." said Elena.

Right, then they made a switch. Autobot put the device to the train and Elena went with it.

"The device isn't saved until it's on the military base. I'll make sure nothing will happen to it."

"Be careful. The Stars aren't meant to fight," said Optimus.

"Be careful? Isn't that my line?" said Elena, before the tunnel was coming to its end and everyone took their places, while they departed.

Elena stood near the device while putting on protection shield around it and herself. She is not going to take the risk M.E.C.H. will discover their plan and come for the Dingus. She kept com-link open just in case.

" ? Elena? Do you read?" head voice of agent Fowler.

"What is it?" she picks up.

"Silas got wised on phase two."

"I'm not surprised."

"Prime doesn't pick up. You have to make sure they don't get the Dingus."

Elena's heart sunk, when she heard something has happened to Optimus. But she had to be strong. If it's because of the cons, others will help."Why you think I decided to get in. They're too smart."

"How you..."

Elena cut the communication and prepared for anything. M.E.C.H may know that device is inside the train, but they don't know about her. Let's see how they react when they come. Right then, she felt electrical shock pass all over the train. Luckily by her protection shield, it didn't affect her, but it did knock out the soldier.

"Okay, it's going to be just me." she said out loud.

But then ground bridge open and Jack and Miko came from it.

"What?! **ARE YOU CRAZY?!**" she yelled. "Do you know what's happening here?"

"Why you think we came?" said Miko. "We came to make it fair."

"Oh, a young cyborg and two teens can stop a group of terrorists?" said Elena.

In that, she didn't get a comment because they went check outside.

"Raf, M.E.C.H. is landing on top of the train." said Jack to the phone.

"Wow, wait. wait. wait. Is Raf on the computer? You know I would have used Silver for help here if it's a good plan."

"Then you don't?" asked Miko.

"Because it's not a good plan!" said Elena.

"How you know?" asked Miko. Right, then they heard laser cutting through the roof.

"That's why." said Elena and point up.

"So, what that buy us? Ten seconds?" asked Jack.

"Raf is losing his touch."

"No. They are just too good," said Elena and prepared her left arm for anything that was needed. She may don't have weapons, but protection shield, magnetism, and Ultramagnetic pulse have to do now. Plus she did have taken few fighting lessons. Miko took an ax and Jack took fire extinguisher, but Elena knew that won't do much. It was all on her. When roof came off, three guys came to look down.

"You slice of this? Well, do ya?!" yelled Miko.

"What she said." said Jack.

"Not Helping!" said Elena without taking the sight of them. "Where's your leader?" But they didn't answer because they got a call to retreat. Something was up. She went look what it was and it was Optimus coming for them. that explains their retreat, but it wasn't over.

"Wow! we're pretty fierce," said Miko.

"It's not over," said Elena and got up on the train. Right when she got up, she saw smoke coming. M.E.C.H. blow the tracks. Never leave anything. She expected that. She started to move forward to the train, so she could go pull breaks on. Once there she gets inside and pulled the breaks. It wasn't easy but did her best to pull the breaks. Then she saw Optimus who came front and took hold train to try to stop it.

"Don't give up. Don't give up," said Elena out loud. She could hear him roar for trying to stop the train. They give everything they got and finally the train stopped. Optimus went check on kids, while Elena came there through inside. When she get there, everything was alright. Optimus was informing Ratchet that everything alright and that world they imagine was different because M.E.C.H. In this Elena knew it would be a matter of time before they ask her questions.

* * *

When Dingus was taken safely to its destination, everyone returned back to base. And in there, everyone was looking at Elena. But she wasn't looking any of them.

" , by the time we meet M.E.C.H., you started to act strangely." start agent Fowler. "You knew their every move. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"There was nothing to tell. Because I'm in dead-list because of them."

Everyone stayed quiet on that comment.

"Elena, Tells us the truth." asked Optimus.

Elena took a deep breath. She wishes never to think at that moment. But why else she choose to live here. She knew they were out there somewhere. And now they came back.

"You already know, that on the day when you found me. There was an explosion, that made me into this. And that my father was killed..."

"It was M.E.C.H., wasn't it?" guessed Arcee.

"Yes." said Elena.

Everyone stood quietly. She knew them from her former life. They even made the explosion get rid of her. It all made sense now.

"Agent Fowler. I know you have enough work, but I like to ask one favor and find M.E.C.H." said Elena.

"Wow. Wow! What is that?" asked Miko. "You just told us that M.E.C.H. was the one who killed your father and that almost killed you. And now you ask Fowler to go look at them."

"Revenge won't solve anything," said Elena. "At least not in my state. I'm no longer Elena Rodriquez. But I know their goals. I know what they are capable of. They have to be found. As long I know they had brought to justice and behind bars, that's enough for me. Did I made myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am,"said Agent Fowler and goes to the elevator. "When we got them, you'll be the first one to know."

"Thank you."

After Agent Fowler left, Elena sighs for the big time and took hold on the platform fence. Then she felt Silver leaning on her like wishing to hug her. Then the kids went hug her. She was bit confused but knew it was because they never knew that she lost her father like that. So, she accepts their hugs and hugged back.

* * *

In the night when everyone has gone to bed. Elena had put the box full of pictures aside, so she could put them back where she find them. Then she put night-clothes on and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in quarters of Optimus Prime, Silver was fixing some device in Prime's desk.

"You know I don't use much of this," said Optimus to her. Silver looked at him and by her face, it could say she didn't care does he use it or not. Soon she got it done, she added the device on Optimus.

"I'm not sure about this," he said. Silver look at him like she was going to ask something. Optimus already knew what she would have said. He sighed and put on the device that was added to his antennas.

The device Silver made was hologram projector, just like Arcee has. The hologram looked strong handsome man about 30's about. It holds bit same features like Antonio Rodriquez, Elena's father. Silver manages to make some setting on the projector that it could move and that Optimus could see through it.

He gets inside Elena's room, where she was sleeping. Like a father he sit on her bed and rest his hand on her head. Ever since, when PeaceStar confessed the truth about her operation and asked him to look after Elena, he knew now that there was more than promise to watch over her. The words Elena had said today ring in his mind.

_"Yeah. He was...Just like you."_

"You knew this too didn't you, PeaceStar." he said, while looked the young cyborg sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**Reviews PLS ^^**

I wish someone could draw the last scene 3


	9. Deus Ex Machine

**AN: **Well, this goes a bit faster. anyhow, I forgot to mention that There's two scene in this story I like someone, who had DA account to draw. But anyhow enjoy.

* * *

You know how someone looks, after long days of work or staying awake all day or more. Not pretty. Well, Elena was having one of those days. She has tried to find and catch Silver these past few days. But she hasn't got her. Others have noticed her state. When they tried to talk to her, she either ignored them or blow up. Well, mostly it was saying few words and then she knocks off.

Well, today, she mistook salt in her tea, which she spit, when Ratchet picks energon signal from Greece.

"Who put salt in my tea?" she asked loud.

"Would that be you?" asked Jack.

"Why would I...ARGH!" yelled Elena and put cup aside. Nothing goes well for her now.

"Have you considered charging?" asked Ratchet, who getting annoyed, because ever since she has been like that, she couldn't handle Star Computer and Silver from some reason is running from her.

"Like charging phone or player. Do I look like a machine?" asked Elena more annoyed.

"PeaceStar charged when she made long turn works," said Ratchet. "The plug can be found on your arm."

Elena checked her left arm and find a plug. Usb-plug, actually. She didn't bother to ask more, so she plugged herself into the nearest computer and then knock off, right when Bulkhead took Miko to Greece for her history report.

During her sleep, Elena was having visions. Like she had heard Stars can share memories, by their dreams. She was just having one. Going through SweetStar's memories, aka Silver's memories. It started when she and other Stars were taken from the huge building. Probably right when the war started. Then they went separately. She went to Delta Team and was given to Arcee. They seem to become friends quickly. But then there was a lot of explosion and fighting. At one point there was a huge pain. Like feeling that one of the Stars has died. Elena couldn't say who or how because all she could feel the pain that's went to her head. By the face of SweetStar could say it was someone she knew. So, it must have been one of Stars. So, they share pains too. Elena wondered if SweetStar felt the pain when Peace took her arm and leg off for her. She might never know. Then it was fighting all over again. But then it went dark. Like some dark room. Someone was here. Who she was talking to? Then a scream was heard. Arcee?

"AH!" yelled Elena woke up. She was panting heavily. Her head was pounding.

"Nightmare?" asked Miko. Elena looks others and realized they were middle of something very important.

"You could call it so. Oh, my head...Did I interrupt something?"

"We found a picture of Greece god holding something called harvester that could suck energon from everywhere, And it turns out to be in the museum and we have to steal it before Cons." said Miko quickly.

Elena looked while on kids.

"You could contact Agent Fowler?"

"He doesn't answer." said Jack.

Elena groaned. But it was hard to say was it because of a headache or that They had to go and steal the harvester.

"You don't look well." said Raf.

"Well, I don't feel well either," said Elena and got up. "I probably should go for... AAAHHHH!" she yelled, when she was pulled back in which table which had her cup of tea with salt fall all over on her. She forgot to remove herself from the computer. Kids went look if she was okay.

"I can't take this anymore!" yelled Elena.

"I think it's best you leave this case out this time." said Miko.

"I agree." said Elena before she gets up and walks away from the command center.

Elena went first for the bath. Luckily she has managed to change the bathroom, so she could sometimes enjoy a nice bubble bath. Well, it was more like warm hot bath then a bubble bath. The water felt nice and warm that it made her close the eyes.

Then she started to see once more flashback from SweetStar memories, but these were nicer. Actually, they were from here on earth. How Sweet meet team Prime, her sister, and Elena. Then all those huggy times. Hmm...what could effect on this? Could it be that what she was feeling the effect on what kind memories she was seeing?

Then it went to Arctic. 'Arctic? What's so nice about Arctic?' wondered Elena. Then again Sweet represented ice, so why to ask. But it this seemed to be the time when Optimus and Arcee were at Arctic. Could this be an opportunity to know what happened and know why Silver is acting so..weird? Elena wished nothing would disturb this now. If so, she has to look for Silver all over again and that would be worse.

Well, so far it showed how Silver took Optimus and Arcee to safety. Good, so far. then they tried to stay awake. then Arcee thought it's because of Bulkhead they're freezing. then she mentions about how it was when they came to earth and Bulkhead start dance because of the power cord. Wow, too bad she missed it. It would have been fun view.

Okay, then they were getting worse. What's so nice about this memory?

"Arcee, This may not be the finish we had planned. But if this is indeed the end. If we are to become one with AllSpark..."

Elena wasn't sure what it was, but...wait, Are they holding hands? Elena's eyes went wide. They're holding hands! Oh! MY! Gosh!

"It's been an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime."

Then the scene changed soon suddenly. It was back at base. At sickbay. Arcee was resting, and there were Elena and Silver near her. What happened here? Then Optimus comes to and looks on them. He picks Elena to his hand and stays looking at Arcee. What is he doing? Wait! he is... he caresses her. Then he... kisses her. Omg! Omg! Omg! OH! MY! GOSH!

Right, then Elena wakes up again in the bathtub. Her eyes were wide open, but her head wasn't killing her this time.

"Oh, my..." she said and leaned back in the tub. Then she heard someone coming inside. It was Silver. By look, it was obvious she knows Elena has seen her memories and especially about Optimus and Arcee.

"You could have just told me that?" asked Elena from Silver. Silver looked at her like saying 'DUH'. Then again How she could? Show the video? That would be embarrassing.

"Okay. fine. But you can stop the staring, it's a bad habit." she said. Silver rolled her eyes. After that talk Elena got up from the tub and put night-clothes on, it was late already. But before she went to her room she went check how things were in the command center. The others had just come back. Bulkhead seemed bit weak.

"What happened?" asked Elena.

"I destroyed harvester." said Bulkhead smiling weakly.

"That's good, right?" asked Elena.

"In the way that Cons won't get to use it anymore, then yes." said Arcee.

"Good. How are the kids?"

"Miko got captured in the museum." said Ratchet.

Elena and Silver stayed a quiet while. "What? Captured? Please, tell me, you manage to contact agent Fowler?"

"Not yet." said Optimus.

"And what is that?" asked Elena meaning the huge ball Ratchet was making.

"Replica. it could help get Miko out," said Ratchet.

Elena stood there looking at them. this seemed to be too much to handle.

"I think I'll go to bed." she said and point back to the halls where their rooms were.

And so she went to sleep and this time, there was no memory flashback, luckily.

* * *

**Reviews PLSS ^^**


	10. Speed Metal

**AN: **Okay, I almost had this yesterday, but I needed to go sleep.

* * *

At base, Elena was looking at Jack, Miko, and Raf. She had taken them somewhere in the halls because Optimus was talking with others about the same issue, that she was with the kids.

"Do I even want to know how this happened?" she asked calmly, but angrily. The truth was she had been mad for sometime now. And for the reason. Her right, leg and arm were in a packet. And to understand that it's best if we go back on time

* * *

It all started when Elena went to buy some stuff for others last night. Well, actually only the necessaries, a few lamps had burned out and some gas fuel up on Ratchet's tools. The next day should be the real go-on-shopping day. But right when she was passing street a car passes on the street and it didn't stop if not almost drive on her. In an accident, her right arm and leg went broke. She wished to yell to the driver, but he got away. Luckily she took the number of the car, So she could find him. And boy he will wish never to drive like that again.

In the base, Silver tied her leg and arm and as how it looked she couldn't go anywhere until they were healed. At least leg anyway. But that meant one thing. No shopping for a while. Well, that didn't sound good for most of them.

"What could have done that?" asked Ratchet.

"I have a good guess. Illegal street racing," said Elena while Silver helped her to sit.

"(Illegal?)" wondered Bumblebee.

"There's no rules, no guards, and no medical help. All they care is to see who drives faster and on that many get hurt. And I'm not talking only the ones who are in if not also others. It's one of the things cops tries to stop."

"You seem to know about this?" said Bulkhead.

"When I was little, my brother get into those. He almost breaks his leg and boy, how mad father was," said Elena.

"I can see why." said Ratchet.

"Yeah. It's a good thing, you guys don't do it," she said.

Now moving in Base was a bit hard for Elena so, she even was sitting on the shoulder of Optimus and Silver had to help her, while he was out. Now, that Optimus was out, Silver have to help her to the command center. And on the few times, her leg or arm get hit and boy how it hurt. Her cries echoed in entire base.

"You don't need to make a number of it." said Ratchet.

"It's not my intention," said Elena. Then kids come.

"What happened to you?" asked Raf.

"Some nut-head almost drove over me," said Elena. "I can't do anything now. Except listen to music, though..."

Kids stood quietly. It was obvious Elena didn't want to hear anything that has to do with driving. And especially speed driving. Which just happened a few hours ago, when Jack won the race against Vince. And they just decided not to tell Optimus. Better add Elena to the list too.

"So, how went school?" asked Elena.

"Um...it went well." said Jack.

"Yep. Nothing new," said Miko.

"Not at all..." said Raf.

Elena looked each of them for a while. Something was up, but she didn't care, what she did care was how long she has to stay like this.

Next day, Silver checked her. So far they're getting healed well. Elena even managed to make a reach on that car. Since she couldn't use her right arm she had use Star computer and her left arm. While others were picking the kids, Optimus came in and found her in Star Computer.

"Yes! I got him now!" said Elena.

"Who you got?" asked Optimus.

"The one who put into this state." said Elena. "and I need is just call agent Fowler and he can deliver the sue."

"Why?"

"My work is kinda needed here and I couldn't do much like this, so technically I need some reimbursement fo this."

After few minutes she made the call and was all glad.

"Need to go anywhere?" asked Optimus.

"A nap in my bed would be nice," said Elena. In this Optimus pick her up and took her to his quarters and there to her room.

After some time Elena woke up and Silver checked her again. So, far getting better, but let's not take risks. After the check up Elena got to Optimus' shoulder and they went to the command center.

"It's too quiet here." said Elena.

"I agreed." said Optimus.

Once, they got to the command center, they only saw Miko and Raf.

"Raf, Miko," asked Optimus. "Do either of you know where others have gone?"

"Why no, sir. We do not know," said Miko.

"Miko is correct. We do not know," said Raf.

"Why would we know." continued Miko.

Both Elena and Optimus gave looked at both of them.

"You know something, do you?" said Elena. Both girl and boy stayed quiet. And then it hit Elena.

"An Illegal Street Race!" she said out loud. "It has to do with, does it."

"Um..." said Miko.

Elena groans and lay on Optimus' shoulder. "Let me guess, Jack went to Street racing and now they're trouble, because of the Cons!"

"Yes..." admit Raf.

Elena got up and looked while both of them before she turns to Optimus.

"Roll out!" she said.

Optimus agreed and so Transformed, while Elena got inside. Before they even left, Elena got out of the window.

"We will talk about this!" she said before they left.

They get there just in time, Knockout was just getting away from Arcee, when they came. Elena was so furious that she even blow the horn before Optimus pushed Knockout off the road. Then he Transformed in which Elena was once again on his shoulder, while he went to Knockout.

"Optimus," heard Voice of Arcee. "Knockout has a hostage."

"Understood," he said while he picks Knockout and removed his door off and pick Vince from him. Then Knockout got off and transform without his hand armor.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace?" yelled Knockout.

"WELL, WE DON'T CARE!" yelled Elena, while others came. In that knockout left.

"Optimus," said Jack inside Bumblebee. "This was my fault."

"We must get this boy to safety immediately," said Optimus. "Explanations can come later. From all of you."

Everyone looked away. Elena was equally mad as Optimus was.

* * *

So, we're here where we started. Elena was looking all kids, while Optimus was talking with others.

"Look, Elena. It's all my fault," said Jack.

"Oh, I know it's all your fault. You just didn't go to race with Bumblebee, but you also made Miko and Raf...especially RAF to lie," said Elena.

"But that boy is a bully."

"I don't care if he holds crime-record, in the station," said Elena. "If someone mocks you, that doesn't give any reason to go with. What really counts is that you hold on your decision and be proud of it."

Kids stood there without a word. It's either very good speech or they just didn't get it.

"Will you promise me this won't happen EVER again?"said Elena calmly.

"Yes." they all said.

"Good. Now for your punishment," said Elena.

"Awww..."

"Knock it off. This is what you get." said Elena and gives the piece a paper."Since I can't move much, you'll do the shopping for me."

"Seriously?" asked Miko.

"Either this or you clean my room and bathroom." said Elena.

Jack took the paper, which turns out to be double of its size.

"Five different oils and waxes. six car wash soaps, tires, gears, air-refreshes?" asked Jack.

Elena smirked at them and was about to leave before she remembered something."Oh, You don't need to worry about that bully for a while."

"Why," asked Jack.

"Because I believe his car will be in... confiscation," said Elena.

"What you mean...?"

"Don't forget. I expect vanilla flavor in one those oils," said Elena, while she left.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLS ^^**

**AN:** Care guess what she means by that? I'll try to make another Chap for tomorrow, because I'm not sure if I can get much in next two days, but I'll try. I will tell ya one thing. OPxRC coming up! ^^


	11. After Predatory

**AN: **Okay Finally I get to this! ^^ OPxRC first counter. Enjoy!

* * *

Elena was sitting on the roof of the base. She couldn't sleep. Mostly because she was sad. Sad, for not been able to comfort.

It started when Arcee, Silver, and Jack returned from reckoning. Or that's what she thought until Silver came to her fast like a little kid who has been scared. Elena tried to ask what was wrong, but before Silver could tell she look at Arcee first before she took Elena far from others. In fact, she took her to her room. There she showed what happened. About Airachnid, about surviving, everything. Elena wasn't sure what to say...

Then on that night she had dreamed of what happened that time in Cybertron. SweetStar was there too. But she was locked up. But she could see everything that was happening. Everything from the start to the beginning. A pure living nightmare. In that, Elena woke up and went outside.

Elena wasn't sure what to do. It's obvious Arcee won't talk about it. At least not openly. Knowing her too well. She would refuse to speak. In worse part, she asks who told her and never speaks to her.

"What I'm going to do..." said Elena out loud. Then she felt someone coming from behind.

"Should you be in bed?" asked Optimus.

"I couldn't sleep..." she said. Optimus knelt near her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Elena wasn't sure if she should tell Optimus. But she wanted to trust him in these things. Like her father did. She sighed.

"It's about Arcee." she said.

"What about her?" asked Optimus.

"Silver told me that...she met someone. From her past..."

By how Elena told it could mean it was one of the Decepticons. Optimus was a bit of aware of Arcee's past when she and Cliffjumper came to earth.

"I can tell it hurts her. But I don't know what to do. I feel so useless..." said Elena while tears started to come from her eyes. Optimus used his one finger to move her chin up so she could look at him.

"You're not useless, Elena," said Optimus. "In fact, that was PeaceStar once felt, when... someone else died." by how his tone changed it means the situation was hard for him too.

"Who did?" asked Elena weakly. Optimus sighs and looks up. Good thing as Prime he can control his emotions and since Elena was Star, he could tell her. It was one of the things Stars could do. To lift some weight from Prime's shoulders.

"Her name was Elita-one. She... worked beside me, when war was just starting."

"She was your girlfriend?" asked Elena quietly. Optimus nods for an answer.

"In one time, PeaceStar needed to hide Star Tower, the headquarters of Stars. From there, they had all access to speak with Primus himself. And protect the AllSaprk. Elita was asked to company her to make sure she makes there and manage to hide the tower."

"Did she?" asked Elena.

"She did. But someone was after them. Elita did her best to keep PeaceStar save, but then the road was destroyed. I was expecting them from another side. Elita had no choice but throw PeaceStar to me. Then it was last time I saw her smile."

"Was she killed?" asked Elena.

Optimus could only nod on that. The scream of PeaceStar echoed in his mind when Elita died. "She was stabbed through. More than one way."

"Who did it?" asked Elena bit seriously. If it was one the cons, she would gladly use Ultramagnetic pulse on him.

"FallStar," said Optimus. Elena stayed bit shocked. A Star? Why would Star kill someone? "No one knows, how she came to exist, many say that she was punished by something unprovided. But then she raised up and killed the guards who hold her down. Rumor has it she helped Megatron with his army when the war started. Many knew if you ever meet her, it would've been a miracle if you survived."

Elena was scared now. Could there really be an evil Star out there? Her name was FallStar. So, it means she once was good, but something changed her. "Any idea where she is?" asked Elena.

"No one knows. It was last time I saw her. When she killed Elita."

Elena felt sorry for Optimus. He had lost someone dear. And so did Arcee. They all have. She leaned near him as she could.

"I'm sorry..." she said, while the last tear falls from her eyes.

They stood there for a while. when it was time to get inside Elena had already fallen for sleep, so Optimus picked her up and took her with him to his quarters.

* * *

Next day, it bit usual than any other day. Ratchet was checking any exposed Energon, while Bulkhead and Bumblebee were with the kids, Arcee watching from aside and Optimus out on a drive. Elena was in Star computer but didn't do much. She looked into the screen with a bored look on her face, while passed over the topics.

"Elena, can you check something for me?" asked Ratchet. no answer. "Elena?"

This got everyone's attention. Elena always answered to Ratchet. It was either seriously or with sarcasm, but now she didn't answer at all. She kept passing over topic over and over. Everyone came to look what was wrong with her.

"Elena?" asked Jack and moved hand front of her face to get her attention. None.

"Elena, your hair is on fire." tried Miko.

Then Silver got one idea that could help. Or she wished it could. She went pick up Elena's music player and put headphones on her. But before she pushed the play button, she put volume on maximum level. Then she pushed the play button. Right, when the song starts Elena actually jump way high screaming. Maybe too high, because she got stuck in the roof.

"That was awesome..." said Miko, while she looks up just like everyone else.

Some time later Elena was sitting front of everyone. Even if she just got surprised by loud music, she still had that bored look.

"Is something wrong?" asked Raf.

"I'm fine." said Elena.

"Elena, you need loud music to wake up on your thoughts. You're nothing but fine," said Arcee.

"Then maybe I didn't get rest well last night." said Elena and was going out, but Jack notices something.

"Elena... did you even changed?"

"What?" she asked.

"Because you're still wearing that," said Jack and point her shirt. It was true. Elena did may have pants on but she didn't take nightshirt off.

"Oh you're gonna get it." said Miko.

"Good. Now I don't need change back..." said Elena. Everyone stood shock while she went out.

"Ratchet," asked Bulkhead. "When the boss comes back?"

"I'm going to find out," said Ratchet and went look where Optimus was. Meanwhile, Arcee and Bumblebee stayed looking at the hall where Elena went.

"(Go talk to her.)" beeped Bumblebee.

"Why me?" asked Arcee.

"(It could be because of some girl stuff. You two always talk.)" beeped Bumblebee.

"Okay, Fine. But if nothing changes, when Optimus comes, I give up," said Arcee.

Arcee followed Elena to Optimus' quarters. Since she has come many often she adds the code and entered. Elena was just getting up to her room when she came in.

"Elena, we need to talk." said Arcee.

"I'm not the mood for talk." she said.

"Well, something is troubling you. You know you could talk things with me."

"Not if they're about your past," said Elena. Arcee stayed confused.

"Elena, what are you talking about?" asked Arcee. Elena turns around to face her. She didn't look bored anymore if not worried.

"Silver told me about what happened in woods and I saw what happened in Cybertron. And I know all about Airachnid."

Arcee stayed shocked. She wasn't sure if she should be mad for Silver for telling Elena or be mad to Elena for mentioning it. But she could tell Elena was worried about her.

"If you want to yell, you could do it." said Elena.

"It's not about that, Elena," said Arcee and looked away. "You don't know how it feels..."

"I actually do. don't you remember... with my father and M.E.C.H.? But then again mine problems are smaller compared to yours..."

"JUST save it." said Arcee.

"Well, it looks like it," said Elena. "Trust me. I truly wish to get beat M.E.C.H.'s asses, but I know it won't solve it."

"M.E.C.H. doesn't try to kill entire human kind."said Arcee.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know..." said Elena while her voice was getting bit louder. "Is it because we're humans and you're just...living robots."

"Give me a reason not to hit you?" asked Arcee raising her voice.

**"ALL I WANT IS TO HELP!"** yelled Elena. Both stood there looking at each other. They almost had a fight. Elena sighs, while look away. "But maybe I'm not the right person to do it," she said before she left to her room.

Arcee stood there processing those words. She wanted to help her. But how? What could she do? She shook her head. What is she thinking? Elena is worried for everyone. No wonder she wanted to help her. They were friends. Agh! How could she be so stupid?

Then she felt someone standing behind her. And by knowing who's room she was in.

"How much you heard that?" asked Arcee without turning around.

"Fair enough," said Optimus calmly as usual. Arcee sighs. It was probably best to leave.

"I should better go..." she said and was about leave before Optimus put his hand on her shoulder.

"How about a walk?" he said.

Arcee wasn't sure, but since Prime suggested it. They left his room without anyone noticing. Then they transformed and leave the base. But one thing was that Silver followed them from behind.

Once they get outside and bit far from the base they transformed and start walking. Luckily they walked on the place, where wasn't any roads so no human couldn't see them.

"I didn't want her to get so worried," said Arcee. "She doesn't know where Airachnid is capable of."

"But she knows how to deal with cons," said Optimus. "Elena has already lost many dear ones like we all are. Been worried about you is one thing that keeps her fighting."

"I know..." said Arcee. "Then again she would have found out. Stars share memories too."

"She is still learning about them," said Optimus. "Last night she learned about FallStar."

That didn't sound good. FallStar was every Autobots nightmare. It was one the stories that were used to scare bot in the night-time." How she took it?"

"She was surprised. Obviously, Peace or SweetStar didn't tell her."

"How can you told about someone that one of your siblings has become Fallen." said Arcee.

"Perhaps you're right..."

There was deep silence between them.

"I sorry." said Arcee suddenly.

"Of what?" asked Optimus.

"About Elita," she said. "Many soldiers talk about you as a couple."

Optimus stood quietly. To be honest he hasn't been with any other since Elita. Those feeling had been long hidden, until... Those memories in Arctic started came to his mind. And then what happened on the base after it. Could it be possible? He wasn't sure yet.

"Everything okay?" asked Arcee, when she realized that he has been long in his thoughts.

"Yes. I'm fine," he said. "Maybe it's best if we head back to base."

"Okay..." she said, while they turn back to the base. without even noticing Silver has followed them from the long way.

When they came back, they stopped on Quarters of Optimus. He needed some things to do on his desk.

"So, we see at command center?" asked Arcee.

"Yes." said Optimus.

"I guess you were right. Looks like I just needed a walk," she said.

"You just needed someone be with," said Optimus. "I think that what She would have wanted." And it was obvious that by 'she' he meant Elena.

"I know... Thank you for listing," she said and tried to reach him to give a kiss to his cheek. But right when she was going to move away, he picked her chin by two fingers and kissed her on her lips.

Arcee was a bit surprised by this, but in truth, she enjoyed it and kissed back. They kissed while before they broke it. None them didn't say much.

"I-I should better get going?" said Arcee and walks away. But right when Optimus has entered the room and closed the door, Arcee leans to the wall and touch her lips. He actually kissed her. She did have a crush on him, she admits that. But now he really kissed her. She wasn't sure what this could mean, but it felt wonderful. Then Ratchet's yell bring her back to the present. So, she walks to the command center.

* * *

When Optimus had closed the door, he touched his lips. He did it. He really did it this time. He kissed her. But how she took it? He wasn't sure. She looked so confused. Maybe he should...

"You know, next time you open the door, when you really are going to enter." heard a voice in his room. Elena was standing there wearing a robe on.

"Elena...did you..."

"Oh, I see it alright. You kissed one another," she said bit cheerfully.

"I'm not sure if she..."

"Actually, she has been a crush on you while since she got here." said Elena.

"What?"

"When she first time asked to talk with me, she told me that." said Elena.

Optimus was bit blushing.

"And I know what happened back at Arctic and back then at sick bay." finished Elena.

"Elena..."

"Let me finish," she said. "I'm not going mess into this. But I really like Arcee. I have seen how she looks at you. And I know you're in a middle of the war and so on. But that doesn't mean you can't fall in love."

Optimus stood quietly. That was unexpected from her. Maybe it better at least think about it.

"I let you think about it," she said before she went to her room. There Silver was bit disappointed. Mostly on that she went to big walk to see if they will start to kiss there, but nothing.

"You really should stop that. You're acting like a kid," said Elena to her before she went to change for a casual outfit.

* * *

**Reviews PLSS! ^^**

**AN: *sighs* I admit it wasn't easy, but I like how it turn out. I'll try to add more of this in next chaps.**


	12. Sick Mind

Elena was on Star Computer working on some things when Ratchet informed that he had the location of Decepticon's warship. He told he tried different frequency waves links when he spots it. For Elena that sound more like the Decepticons either had technical issues to fix, in which they got found. And according to Ratchet, they seem to have electromagnetic preach. Hah, Knew it!

"With Megatron deceased and elemental of surprise." said Arcee.

"We can cause some serious damage." said Bulkhead.

But then Ratchet informed that he caught Autobot emergency peak.

"The Decepticons can wait," said Optimus. "There could be Autobots in disgrace. Ratchet, bring medical kit."

"Please, be careful," said Elena while Silver helped to activate the ground bridge. Once they left, Elena went to check the emergency peaken. By what she have learned, when it comes to emergencies, the call or in this case peaken, must be something that you could find in instant. But this was found by different wave signal. It doesn't make sense. She check the peaken and by looks of the ship by Star computer. She got then all the info she was looking for.

"This doesn't make any sense..." she said out loud.

"What is it?" asked Arcee.

"A cording to Star Computer, that peaken belongs to the ship, that is on the list of ones that has gone lost on war. And I don't mean 'lost' lost."

"Maybe someone survived," said Bulkhead. Bumblebee agreed. Elena still didn't like how this looked she checked if she could find the reason what happened to the ship. Luckily Star Computer was super computer and had informed the reason of fall.

"Attacked by... " tried read Elena before her eyes wide in fear. She runs out to activate the ground bridge.

"Elena, What is going..." asked Jack, but couldn't finish, because right then Optimus and Ratchet came back and Optimus didn't look well.

"Optimus!" yelled Elena and tried to go help, but Silver stopped her because she could see what was going on.

"Silver, keep Elena and kids far from Optimus. The virus could hurt them as well," said Ratchet, while he helped Optimus to sick bay.

A virus? Elena collapsed by hearing that. What she just feared happened. Silver help her up and asked kids to follow her up.

"Elena, What the report said?" asked Arcee. It could obvious.

"The ship... was attacked by a virus." said Elena weakly.

"Cybonic blag," said Ratchet after he checked Optimus. "It only contache if contact is made with infected energon."

"What was blag doing in Autobot spaceship?" asked Miko.

"Its passengers were infected," said Arcee. "The virus wipe out millions in Cybertron during the great war."

"A biological weapon..." said Elena.

"Cybonic blag was ingenired by Decepticon's biological war fare program," explained Ratchet. "By Megatron himself."

"You have a cure, don't you?" asked Raf.

"No...cure..." said Optimus.

"Optimus, please. Save your strength," said Ratchet.

"Would Megatron create disease without having a cure?" asked Jack. "I mean what if he caught it by accident?"

"He didn't tell it, because he knew that every information gets to Star Computer way or another." said Elena. "Which was one the reason Stars were hunted down during the great war. Other thing is he was Decepticon. He didn't care if one if his get it too."

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack," said Bulkhead. "He is pushing on lugnuts."

"But we might able to access the decepticon's database," said Ratchet. "For the moment, we still have fixed on their warship's location."

"Bumblebee, come with," said Arcee. They both went to the ground bridge, while Elena and Silver came along to activated.

"Arcee, quickly..." said Ratchet to them.

When the ground bridge was activated, Arcee and Bumblebee went through it. But no one put a note that Elena followed them to the warship.

"Let's start with the lab." said Arcee to Bumblebee, while they keep moving. Once they found it, they had to hide because Knockout came out from there. Luckily he didn't notice them. Once he left, they enter to the lab. before Arcee went to the computer, Elena already got there and plugged her arm-pad to it.

"Elena, What are you..." asked Arcee.

"I'm not going to stay and watch how Optimus dies slowly." said Elena while tried get herself to the computer. "Plus, If the cure is here I could download the info for later use. which I hope not to happen. Now, open the computer. The two eye pairs are better than one."

Arcee wished to send her back, but she knew it won't help. She knew Elena was attached on Optimus, like a daughter to father, even if none of them haven't admitted yet. And she knew that arguing won't help them in this. So, she went to the computer and entered there.

"I'm in the network," she informed to the base. She keeps looking, but she didn't find it. "If it's here, I don't see it."

_"Are you certain, Arcee?"_ asked Ratchet from another side.

"I search every file. Nothing."

_"Well, search again."_

"We did." said Elena.

_"Clearly, you missed something."_

"I scanned entire database." said Arcee.

Elena tried to answer before she heard Bumblebee saying something. She looked at him to see he found something.

"Bee?" she asked while unplugged herself and went to him.

_"Did you use the high quotum algorithm?"_

"Don't tell me how to research," said Arcee. "You think you're only one who cares about Optimus."

"Arcee!" yelled Elena and Bumblebee at the same time.

"What is it?" she asked bit frustrated.

_"What is it? What's going on?"_

When Arcee came to see she gasped at what she saw. Elena took hold on Arcee since she wasn't sure which scared her most. Megatron all plugged up or Megatron himself.

"It's Megatron," said Arcee to others. "He's alive."

They heard how others react to the news.

_"That's not possible."_

"Well, I'm staring right at him," said Arcee and took her blaster. "Good news is, Megatron isn't actually staring back."

Elena now started to have a bit of regret to come along, but wait... If Megatron is here, then...

"He is critical. Hooked up to life support." continued Arcee. "Time to finish this once and for all."

_"Wait! Don't!"_

"One good reason, fast."

_"Megatron may be the only hope for Optimus' survival."_

"Scrap..." said Elena quietly. She feared this to happened. If the next bad guess goes right, She wishes not guess anything for rest of the day or week.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arcee.

_"See, if he is creating brain-wave activity?"_

"Spiking hard," said Arcee. "His sick mind is still at work."

_"Perfect. If the cure exists, Megatron may be only one who knows it. You must enter his brains and find it."_

Elena didn't like the sound of that idea. Who knew where he keeps it. And most importantly, how they're even going to get there?

"Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?" said Arcee through com-link.

_"The Decepticon lab inventory should obtain all the equipment you need for a cortical physic path."_

"Wow, wow, wow. Physic patch?" asked Elena from Bumblebee. "As in you put patch between two minds?"

"No way," said Arcee. "Have you even perform the procedure?"

_"No."_ heard from the other side. _"But I have studied theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots."_

Okay, not good.

"Wow. Can we just hold Megatron thought the ground bridge buying some time to figure this out."

_"TIME IS THE ONE THING OPTIMUS DOES NOT HAVE! ONE OF YOU MUST TRY THIS! I WILL NOT ALLOW OPTIMUS PASS BY, KNOWING THE MEGATRON ON-LIVED HIM!"_

Elena tried to hold her cries. It must be done. She would do it, but she is human. the physic patch might kill her.

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus. Anytime, anywhere. But my body split..."

"(I will do it.)" beeped Bumblebee.

"You will?" asked Arcee.

Elena was shocked. Will he do it? But what if something happens? But it must be done. For Optimus.

"Ratchet, give me the instructions." said Elena.

Soon once they had all ready, Arcee went plug the patch on Megatron and returned to the hiding place, where Bumblebee was ready. A cording to Silver, she could be backup, on checking the wave activities and hold balance with Body and mind. One thing that Stars had to learn during the war, against this thing.

"Ratchet, we're ready." informed Arcee to the base.

_"initiate the cortical physic patch."_

Elena get near Bumblebee to be ready, while Arcee plugged him to Megatron's mind. Elena was feeling too worried. She couldn't stop shaking. She haven't done this before. What if she will lose both Optimus and Bee. Bumblebee was like... brother. Trying to have fun, thinking the best of her too. He...

Elena felt someone touching her shoulders. Arcee stood behind her.

"You can do it." she said.

"But if I do something wrong? I don't even know what happening there..."

"You will know what to do," said Arcee while looked on up to the lab. "Come on, Bee. what are you doing in there?"

Right then Starscream, Soundwave and Knockout came in. Good thing was they were hidden, so they didn't see them. Arcee and Elena heard what they were saying. They are going to unplug Megatron. But Bee is still there.

"Ratchet, are you hearing this?"

_"If Megatron parishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain in separated from his body, forever."_

"They just couldn't invent mind reader, not physic patch? It's a lot safe, then going inside," whispered Elena.

_"Elena, listen up. We might need you in this."_

"But I'm not sure I can do this."

_"You must. If something happens only you could help. As Star..."_

"I'm only 70% of flesh, Ratchet. What I can do?"

_"(You can do it.)"_ hears beeping voice of Silver._ "(We have faith in you. Just raise your hands on Bee and think something that calms you.)"_

Elena looked on Arcee who nodded to agree. in this she took deep breath and did like was told. When she started calm herself, her left hand started to glow. Usually it should be both hands, but since her left hand was the techno organic and from Star, it started to react as it should be.

"I'll watch your backs," said Arcee, while holding her blaster ready. Elena tried to do her best and keep the patch intact from inside. But it wasn't going to be easy. holding your arms up too long will start to get to you.

"Hurry up, Bee..." said Elena, while tried to hold her hands up.

"Scrap..."

"Same here..."

"No, they notice the cable. They might find us."

"Okay, that is scrap." said Elena.

"Elena..."

"I know. It's not the good time, but Bee better find the cure quickly. I can't hold on."

Arcee came near and tried shake Bumblebee." Come on. Come on."

"I can't hold it..."

_"Arcee, we have the formula. Disconnect Bumblebee now!"_

After hearing that Elena lay her hands down, while Arcee unplugged Bumblebee of Megatron's mind.

"Hurry, Bee..." said Arcee and tried wake up Bumblebee.

"They're coming." said Elena.

Arcee took her Blaster when Bumblebee started to wake up. Tthe first thing he did was take Elena behind, so nothing would happen to her.

"What in..." said Starscream when he found them. Right then ground bridge opened in which Elena was first to go through and then Bumblebee.

"Intruders!" yelled Starscream.

"Allow me." said Arcee before she blasts and hit right in one of the plugs, in which Megatron was connected before she jumps to the ground bridge.

In the night fall, Optimus was getting better, bit weak now, but getting better. Everyone was cheering. Elena, would have too, but because she hold her hands up too long, they were now so loose that she couldn't move them without feeling bit of pain. So, Silver had to do the cheering for her. Optimus told the heroes welcome should be given to Ratchet, who helped him and Bumblebee. Well, there was no arguing there. Bumblebee did dare go in Megatrons mind and everything. But no one knew what happened there.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLS ^^**

**AN:** Okay, I Admit This wasn't easy to write. Too many words I didn't knew to write. But I'm glad to make it through. I hope you have enjoyed the story, so far. I first thought add one OPxRC scene in end, but then I decided make another own chapter for them. So, All OPxRC fans, start wait for the next Chap ^^


	13. Recovering

**AN:** Okay, guys. OPxRC ^^ ENJOY!

* * *

Optimus had to recover now from the virus. He couldn't go to out for patrol or Energon research because he still needs to recover his strength. He could only stand for a while. Ratchet every day checked him. A cording to the doctor, he was getting better every day. He just needed rest enough . So, most of his time, he was in his quarters, doing some paperwork or resting. Elena came to asked if he needed anything like every half hour unless she was needed in the command center.

On the moment Elena was with Ratchet in Command center. Elena was now with Star computer while Ratchet was in his.

"Anything?"

"Just one energon location, but it's one of those you can't get in."

"It's okay. Keep looking, you might find something."

"Fine. But I must admit, whoever hide all that energon, knew how to hide it well, since it's hard to get in."

"Energon was hidden long time ago. The earth was different back then."

"Yeah, Yeah. I get it," said Elena and keep looking. "Ratchet, may I ask something?"

"As long it's not anything, ridiculous," said Ratchet. Elena rolled her eyes. when she ever asked anything ridiculous.

"Did you heard all the words we said when we were at the warship?"

Ratchet stopped his work and looked on Elena.

"You're up to something." said Ratchet.

"Just answer the question." she said.

"We all heard what you said."said Ratchet.

"Even when Arcee said that she would lay her life down for Optimus?"

Ratchet now crossed his arms. "Yes. We all did."

Now Elena was sweating. It's either they are just stupid, or they just know it already.

"Elena, does this have to do anything on that Silver is looking Arcee and Optimus with weird face?"

Elena Looked confusedly on a medic. He has noticed too, but he asks now? Hold on a sec. IS? She is still doing it.

"Is? I told her to stop it," said Elena.

"Elena..."

**"OKAY! THEY SEEM TO HAVE A THING!"** yelled Elena.

There was silence. The good thing is no one wasn't there because others were taking kids to school and Optimus was resting. Ratchet stood there while now with a confused look.

"Thing?" he asked.

Elena face-palm herself. What else you expect to say. Relationship? Go out? Romantic activity? Love? Okay, maybe not last one yet. They haven't said it yet. Elena took a deep breath and place her hands together in a heart shape. That's when Ratchet realizes it.

"Why you didn't say that they have a relationship?"

Elena groaned into that. "I don't know what word you use in Cybertron."

"Well, when it comes to a romantic activity we call it interface..."

"Okay. No need to tell that. They have only kissed..." she said. Once she realized what she had said she covered her mouth.

"What?" asked Ratchet. Elena couldn't take it.

**"HE LEFT THE DOOR OPEN, OKAY! AND I SAW THEM."**

"You know, you're going to lose your voice that rate."

Elena groaned again and lay onto the couch.

"Look I know you're middle of the war and all this fighting and surviving thing, but that doesn't mean love is forbidden." she said.

"Who say it is?" said Ratchet. Elena looked at him. He wasn't mad or angry. Where is that cranky doctor she knew? "Like you said we are middle of the war. But having a romantic relationship wasn't forbidden. But I admit, if the enemy finds it out, it didn't mean any good. Which why it was necessary to keep emotions under control and keep things in their place." Elena stood looking at Ratchet. she never knew this part of him. "Plus I already knew about them."

"What?" asked Elena. "How?"

"What you expect? Optimus and I are old friends. Ever since they came back from Arctic I have noticed him look while on her and sometimes he went to patrol a long time. So, I asked what wrong and he told me."

Elena all amazed. Why didn't she notice? Maybe because she was trying to catch Silver back then she didn't put a note on it.

"What about you?" asked Ratchet.

"Arcee," admit Elena. "When she, Sweet and Cliffjumper came, she wanted to talk to me. In that time I learned she had a crush on Optimus. Well, then she has come to talk to me about many things. mostly it wasn't about Optimus, but I notice how she looked at him. Then when they came back from Arctic, I notice Silver acting strange with those 'weird faces'. I have tried to catch her, but she tried to keep hiding."

"That explains your activity back then" chuckled Ratchet.

"Well, then I learned the link between Stars and I learned what happened in Arctic and in sick bay back then." she continued.

Ratchet chuckled on that too. When Optimus admitted, it was the first time seeing him blushing that much.

"And after that, I told Silver not look like that because it's a bad habit. And then when I heard about Airachnid, I was all worried about Arcee, and Optimus told me about Elita and FallStar." Ratchet wasn't surprised. Just name 'FallStar' gave him bad shivers in his spine. "And on that same day I went to take a hot bath and when I went see Optimus has returned, so I could talk with him. But instead, I saw them in a doorway."

"Did they kiss there?" asked Ratchet amused.

"She gave a kiss to cheek for saying thanks. But then he kissed her."

"Hah!" laughed Ratchet.

"And when he closed the door, he notices me."

"What did you say?"

"That I knew what happened back then and that just because you're in war doesn't they can't fall in love and that he should think about it." They stood looking at one another. "Does others know?"

"Not that I think of," said Ratchet. Right, then others came with the kids.

"What's up?" asked Miko.

"Nothing." said Elena and went back to Star computer.

"Were you talking about something?" asked Jack.

"About hidden energon," said Ratchet and went back to his work.

"I'll go check on Da... I mean Optimus," said Elena and goes. Everyone stayed confused.

* * *

Elena kept walking in the halls that lead right to her room. Once there entered right to the Optimus quarters.

"Hey, Optimus. Need anything?" she said like she as those past days.

"Not now, Thank you," said Optimus, while was reading on his berth. That was always his comment to her because he knows she is needed in other things.

"I heard you have talked with Ratchet about you and Arcee," said Elena while leaned on the holder of the edge. Optimus stopped reading.

"Elena..."

"I know. I know. It's not my business. And you have your own things to do and you haven't even said the 'L' word."

"L?"

"Love."

"Elena."

"Okay, Okay. I stop. Do you need anything?"

"Will you calm down, if I have?" asked Optimus.

"Maybe."she said smiling.

"A bit of Energon," he said. In that, she left. He shook his head. She is too worried. He decided to continue reading. Then someone came from the door.

"That was quick." he said.

"What you mean?" heard another voice. Optimus look up to realize the one who came in was Arcee.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I thought you were Elena."

"Went somewhere?" she asked, while came to sit near him.

"I asked her to bring Energon. It should keep her occupied," he said. Arcee chuckled on that.

"Is she so worried?" she asked.

"Yes."

Both laugh bit. They know Elena wants best, but let's be honest, she sometimes goes far. After they stop laughing, there was just silence.

"Arcee, about what happened..." tried to say Optimus.

"You mean when you...kissed me?" she asked.

Optimus nods for it.

"Optimus, did by chance heard what I said when we were in the warship?" asked Arcee.

To be honest, Optimus did hear what she said. About that she also care for him and that she would lay her life down for him. That only meant the Elena was telling the truth about Arcee. That she already had a crush on him. He looked right into optics and said.

"I did. Every word."

In this, she got closer to him and kissed him. In this, he kissed back. While they keep kissing, she crossed her arm around his neck and he moved his hand to her waist. They would have gone further, but they knew it wouldn't be best. Optimus was still recovering and the team needs its leader. So, it's best to enjoy the kiss.

Without their even knowing, the door opened. Elena came in while pushing on the cube of energon. She was about to take a deep breath, when spot what was going on in quarters. Her eyes went wide and face turn red.

**"OH MY GOSH!"**

On that yell, they broke the kiss and realize Elena just saw them. both star to blush. Arcee covered her face with her hands, while Optimus covered his eyes with one hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Ratchet, who came in. After looking on Elena and to the Arcee and Optimus, he just picks Elena. "I'll talk to her," he said and was about to leave before he turns to look at them. "By the way congratulations." then he leaves and the door closes.

Arcee and Optimus just stood there. Didn't know what say or do.

"I need to talk with her." said Optimus and shook his head.

"I think you should." chuckled Arcee. One thing to admit, she didn't expect that kind reaction from her. "Um...Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"When you have recovered, how if we go for out for a drive?"

"Why not." he said smiling.

She smiled on that. Before she left, she gave one last kiss on his lips and got up. Before she left from the doorway she looked at him while with a smile. He smiled back before she left. After the door closed, Optimus touched his lips remembering the kiss they just had. After that, he picks up his book and keeps reading.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLS ^^**

**AN:** Eeee! ^^ I like how it ended.


	14. Out of His Head

**AN: **Okay, I now put this up, but I just want you guys to know I really REALLY like to hear your opinion of my story. And I like to have some reviews of the chaps, But not about writing errors. I know I'm not good at it and I try to fix best I can.

Anyhow, Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Elena stood looking while Ratchet, made the last check on Optimus, he has recovered back to himself. It was good to see him back. Well, it was all lucky that Megatron was alive. Even if it's the last thing to wish for. But what Arcee said that even if she did blast him, they didn't know what really happened to Megatron. And that been unknown is too stressing. Elena stood thinking that others notice it.

"Something wrong, Elena?" asked Ratchet.

"Nothing. Nothing, just a thinking... all of nothing..." she said. That act always meant that she was thinking something, but the thing is she doesn't want to tell it, yet.

"Elena, Stars are not good for lies," said Arcee. "I learned it from SweetStar."

"It's nothing. It probably doesn't matter. It's all just guessing and then thinking the possibilities..."

"Elena." said Optimus.

"STOP LOOKING ME LIKE THAT!" she yelled and covered her eyes. "My dad gave that look when he discovered I have stolen some sweets secretly."

No one didn't know what to say on that. Silver was pale look, to hear she actually had stolen sweets.

"I better go," said Elena quickly and left. Once she left everyone looked one another. Even Silver wasn't sure what was that all about.

* * *

Elena was laying on her bed face on the pillow. Something was up; she knew it. She just wasn't sure what. Ever since they came back with the cure. She was lost in her thought when she heard a familiar voice.

"Care for a talk?" heard the voice of Arcee. Elena groaned for getting up. She probably still holds on that she saw her and Optimus kissing and yelled. She came out of her room to the quarters of Optimus to talk with Arcee.

"If this is about that I saw you kissing..."

"It's not." said Arcee.

"Oh good. Because I know I was so..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Elena looked at her confusedly.

"You're in your thoughts much recently. Is something bothering you?" asked Arcee. Elena wasn't sure if she should tell. It could be just her imagination. Unless, it's one of 'Stars-must-have' thingy

"Do Stars get any bad feelings?" asked Elena. Scrap! that didn't sound well as in mind.

"As in?"

"That something is up or something is going to happen."

"Stars knew everything," said Arcee. "When Megatron showed up and presented his ideas, they knew war could be possible to come."

"But no one didn't listen to them." finished Elena.

"But there were also rumors, that they knew how it will end." said Arcee.

This was new to Elena. "They by chance didn't tell it?"

"Like I said it was a rumor," said Arcee. "Elena, why you ask these things?"

"I think I'm having feeling something..." said Elena. Okay, Now even Arcee came bit worried too.

"What kind?"

"That something is not right. Ever since we get back from the warship. I first, I thought it's just because I was the first time in the warship, Physic patch, Bumblebee in Megatron's head. I was all so scared. I thought it will go away, but..."

"It seem to be more than that." finished Arcee. Elena only nodded. "I think you should speak with Optimus about this."

"I'm not sure... he probably thinks weird of me, since I yelled at him and..."

"Actually, that last comment was bit weird." said Arcee.

"What? about that, my dad gave the same look?"

"You stole sweets. How old you were back then?"

"Five. Believe me, I never forget that look on his face."

Arcee couldn't help but giggle on that. Elena looked at her bit annoyed. But maybe she was right. Maybe she should speak with Optimus about it.

* * *

Elena has so far been in Star Computer doing some other things. But recently she has noticed weird behavior on Bumblebee. It's like he gets memory loss or something like that. Maybe she should talk Ratchet about it. Right now, she needs to speak with Optimus. But he wasn't in the base. Probably in patrol again. Well, truth was he was out on a drive with Arcee. But she didn't know it, yet.

On that night when Optimus came to his quarters he found Elena standing near the door to her room.

"A nice patrol?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

"At this hour?" asked Elena.

Optimus sighs "I went to long drive as well."

"With Arcee?"

"Elena..."

"Okay, enough of it. I don't want to bother your dates." That didn't help much. "I wanted to talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"I have had bad feelings since we came back."

Okay, this was something that needs to be talk. "What kind of bad feeling?"

"I'm not sure," said Elena. " I just have it. Plus, I have notice Bee acting weird."

"Weird?" Elena nods on that. Optimus thinks a while. "If you like I could talk with him tomorrow."

"Okay."

* * *

Tomorrow Elena was going to Star Computer before she had a call from Raf.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is Bumblebee there? He didn't come to pick me up."

"What? That's odd? You want me to come?"

"Well..."

"I'll come pick you up. And we will talk with Bee when we come back, okay."

"Okay."

Elena ends the call and picks her super-skateboard. She went without noticing on passing Bee. But he didn't notice her either. After she got out she used her skateboard to get to Raf and pick him up to school. After that, she stood to wait outside. Soon she got a message from Silver that something was up. It was something about Bumblebee. Okay... Once school ended, Elena told Raf something came up, while they came back to base.

A cording to Ratchet Bumblebee was having a waking nightmare or something like that. So, he is put on into power-down, so his mind could rest. But right then came a call from agent Fowler.

"Prime, you spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?" asked Agent Fowler.

"Eww!" said Elena. Silver agreed with her.

"No, special agent Fowler," said Optimus. "Why?"

By what agent Fowler tell Cons came Hawaii's observatory and stole big lens. That doesn't make any sense. Good thing the stolen lens had a tracking device, so it could help tell something. And what you know. it's in Arctic.

"The Arctic?" said Arcee. "Great. Another chance to freeze our sparks-plugs off."

Silver was going to say something before Elena made her shut up because she knew what she going to say.

"That's one MB7 Class," said Bulkhead. "Biggest un-mineable Energon posit there is."

"Wait, sec. I spot that place a few days ago," said Elena.

"un-mineable, until Starscream melts his way down to it." said Optimus.

"With help of the lens." said Arcee.

"Melting glacier that size, would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coast cities." said Agent Fowler.

"That's a lot of tsunamis," said Elena. "We have to stop it."

It was clear it needs to be stopped. So, all others went to stop it. She asked Silver, to go with others, because if arctic was in danger to melt down, she could help to freeze it back. Meanwhile, Raf stayed near Bumblebee. Elena could only watch how young just sat there trying to talk with him. Ratchet told Raf that Bee won't hear because he is in power-down mode and said he could bridge him to home. but Raf told he promised to stay and that Bumblebee was family too. Ratchet told it was ridiculous because they weren't same species. But to Raf Bumblebee was to him. Then he showed the picture of his family. It was a big family. And in Raf's opinion, it was very large, that no one won't hear even if he shouts. That makes sense though Elena. But then Raf told that Bumblebee was there to listen and they understood each other. In that, Elena started to think a lot. Mostly on her and Optimus. After all these years, she has started to feel like he is like a father to her, but that wouldn't be possible. First of all, like Ratchet said they're not same species. And even if Elena had some parts of Cybertronian, they aren't still any related. Also, Optimus was the leader of his team. Having daughter might bother his work.

In some time later, Elena was in Star Computer, while Ratchet went to supply storage to fix the item Bumblebee had broken. Raf knew not to touch anything. When Ratchet left and Raf was back on his computer, Bumblebee woke up for some reason. he went to the ground bridge and activated. Then he went through it. When Ratchet came he asked what happened. Raf told Bee just walked off. But he was in the power-down mode.

In this Elena could actually feel it. The bad feeling it was now stronger. It's because of Bee. Elena came near the bridge.

"Ratchet, check the coordinates," she asked. And he did.

"These are the coordinates, on the side of the previous battle with Megatron's undead."

"What?" asked Elena. She didn't remember much of it. Only how all from the dead started to rise and attacked Optimus and Ratchet. And she almost died because of the Dark Energon.

Ratchet decided to go look himself because Optimus was occupied with stopping Arctic on meltdown. But right when he was going through Bumblebee came back. But when he was getting near Elena, had that familiar feeling. Feeling weak.

"Ratchet..." she begged weakly. Ratchet stopped Bumblebee by grading his hand, which hold the shard of dark energon. Before he could ask Bumblebee knock him off. In this Elena looked straight into his eyes. It all came to places.

"Megatron..." she said weakly before she faints and collapsed into the floor. Then Bumblebee took Raf and place him far from the bridge before he took off again. Then Ratchet came back his sense and help Raf down. Right then Ratchet, realize what it was. Megatron entered into Bumblebee's mind. and now was went to exactly where others were. Ratchet decided to follow him, but Raf asked to come with, because of Bumblebee. Ratchet knew so and let him come. Before they did they left Elena to rest. Luckily she wasn't so critical like it was with the first count with dark energon. But when they left they didn't notice that Elena has woke up and followed them too.

They came back to the warship. By how it looked, it seems Megatron is using Bumblebee to revive his body with dark energon. Once they found the lab, Bumblebee was uniting the mind by the physic patch to move Megatron's mind back. Ratchet tried to stop, but nothing. Raf tried to talk to Bumblebee to fight back. It first helped, but not much. Ratchet unplugged Megatron's body, so it won't be useful, but Megatron managed took full control of Bumblebee and-and put dark energon on his body and moved from Bumblebee to his.

Once he woke up and stood up, cons came there and saw their master. Megatron ordered them to destroy Autobots, while he will deal the other matter. When Decepticons started the fire on Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Raf, they heard someone from behind them.

"Hey, Cons!" yelled Elena pointing her left arm at them. "Sweet dreams." then she pushed the button that activates the ultra magnetic pulse. All the Decepticons fall down in power-down mode. and of course for using the pulse Elena falls down too. Then Ratchet and Bumblebee comes with Raf to see her.

"What are you doing here?"asked Ratchet.

"I was going to ask the same," said Elena before she was picked up and they left the warship to the ground, where they meet others.

* * *

Back at base, Elena had to rest in medical bed, because using pulse, while she was still weak, because of the dark energon. Luckily, she wasn't in danger now, but she really needs to rest for an entire day.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was checked and he was back to normal. He thanked Raf for been there for him. Seeing them made Elena once more think on between her and Optimus. Could be possible even they have bound like that? No, it's not possible. Without anyone to notice, she pretended been in sleep and while so one tear fall from her cheek.

* * *

**Reviews pls ^^**


	15. Shadowzone

**AN: **Hi. I decided to put this now, even if many of seem to be too occupied to read it. I just want to do this before I'll go for Season 2 and maybe star TF Star elements. Enjoy!

* * *

Elena was resting on her bed. She was okay, but her throat wasn't. And she had a nice dump in her head She has scream a lot today.

All started, when Ratchet picks up a signal of dark energon. And they all knew what it meant. Megatron. And by from coordinates he was going to wake Skyquake. Well, since Elena had just recovered from dark energon and pulse, she for sure stayed in the base with Arcee. Optimus asked her to watch bridge, but Elena knew one other reason. He didn't want something bad to happen her. After all, Megatron almost killed her, when they destroyed space bridge.

But when they left, Miko followed them and Jack and Raf followed her to stop her. That's where she started to yell. And then when Arcee notice it, she informed to Optimus. But then something happened. Two ground bridge came to the same place, which caused some sort of reaction in which kids get into shadow zone, with Skyquake zombie. The thing was they couldn't see, hear or feel them.

So, of course, when they came back to base, Elena was all the time in Star computer trying to find an explanation. And all that time she was yelling. Most of it was she so going to send Miko back to Tokyo if they find them. All thought it was obvious it's just pure fury talk. Then when they find Miko's phone in the bridge. She groaned out loud and hit her head somewhere near. When Arcee tried to call to Jack, Elena just hit her head. But the when Miko's phone got a message, Elena yelled about it. When things got clear and Ratchet explains what was supposed to do. Of course, Elena had yell what if zombie come behind them, that was the last throw. Her throat became sore. While Ratchet was preparing the bridge for kids, Others all agree that one day, Elena must get voice box, if she needs an operation.

While others went pick kids, Silver took Elena to her room. then when kids got back safely, Miko admit it was her fault Luckily, Optimus didn't punish them because he knew they learned their lesson. Then when they asked where Elena was, they told it would be best not to see her, because she got really mad.

Well, in the end, they went to see her and she wasn't so mad at them. When Jack asked if there something they could do for her, Elena gave them Silver. Meaning that they could play with her. Well, Miko got excited that took Silver right away. Jack promised that they try not broke anything before he and Raf left.

After some time Elena was still in her room with a sore throat. She has taken some medicine for it, but so far she hasn't spoken anything, so her throat could heal well. Well, now she knows how Bumblebee has it. While she was listing music, she then something in quarters of Optimus. she pushed the pause button and went near the door so she could hear.

"Good thing, Megatron hasn't made any move today." said Arcee.

"He just got recovered. He knows when to strike," said Optimus.

"But the question is how and when," said Arcee. then there was silence. "It's about Elena, isn't it?" about her? What about her?

"Since Megatron had been in Bumblebee's mind, I not sure if he has learned anything from us. Or about her," said Optimus.

"You mean as Star?" asked Arcee.

"Megatron knows what Stars could do. Which is why he named prize for each and one of them," said Optimus.

"You feared the same danger to Elena?"

"Worse than that..." said Optimus. "Knowing Megatron he doesn't care for humans. And since Elena is half of it, who knows what he can do to her."

"I know, you want to protect her. We all do," said Arcee. "But you know keeping her inside the base, won't be easy."

"I know. Which is probably best to ask her to use hologram projector more often," said Optimus. There was deep silence. Elena wanted to know what was going on so she peeked through window blinds. By how it looked Optimus was sitting on his desk and Arcee was near him. Too near him to be exact. She reaches her hands to his face and made him look at her. For a while, they looked each other before they got closer and closer to one another. Then they kissed. he moved his hand to her waist to get her closer to him.

By how the thing looked the kiss was becoming more passionate. In this Elena stop looking, because if she keeps looking she will scream for sure. She only just sat there waiting for them to stop. But what if they don't stop? What if they start... Eww... don't think about it. It's not your business.

"I should go now." said Arcee after they broke off the kiss.

"Okay," said Optimus. "Good night."

"Good night." she said and gave one last kiss before she left.

When the door closed Optimus just looked on the door. Then he heard another door to open and it was from Elena's room. Elena just stood up there. At first, he wasn't sure, what she was up to until he notices she has put a big paper on the window that said **"OH MY GOSH!"**

"You should have a sore throat more often." he said to her.

She looked at him more annoyed.

* * *

**Reviews pls ^^**


	16. Operation: Breakdown

Things seemed to be normal until was heard that Bulkhead went Russia to defeat Breakdown._ 'Figures.'_ thought Elena. By how it seem to her, that almost every Bot has someone they wish to deal with. Arcee has Airachnid, Bulkhead has Breakdown. Well, Optimus has Megatron, but only because he knows him well and he knows to control his emotions. So, he is a different case. Luckily she doesn't have anything like that. Well, actually she does... The M.E.C.H.

She never forgets what M.E.C.H. did. But there is no reason to go on to them. She is Star now. Even though she misses her father, he would understand. He wouldn't want her to become a killer like they are. Elena has for some reason visit his grave recently. But she hasn't told it to anyone.

She came back to reality when others came back with Bulkhead. He sure got beat up. Ratchet was helping him while Optimus told it was stupid to go alone. Bulkhead said he could have taken Breakdown. Elena rolled her eyes. _'That's what they all say.'_ she thought, while took a sip of her tea. But then he told that when he woke up, Breakdown was gone. He thought others came, but they didn't. Then he told that he heard a helicopter and thought it was agent Fowler, but he wasn't, because he just came to in. But he had a good idea who it was. Elena stood quietly. She was fearing the answer, while Bulkhead told the location.

It turns out to be twenty years old abandoned city, because of the volcano. And by recently there was discovered M.E.C.H. activity.

"M.E.C.H? You mean those Techy guys?" asked Miko. Right, then something went broke. Everyone look where it came from. It was Elena who broke her cup by one hand.

"M.E.C.H?" she asked.

"The very ones who know our existence on your planet." said Ratchet.

Elena didn't care what others think. She knows what they are after. A new technology. And the newest technology is them. The cybertronian biology. One thing, she swear, when she founds M.E.C.H. she will make sure they won't get what they want. And even if Breakdown is Decepticon, they can't let them have all the information by him. So, how ironic it will be, they have to save him. Elena used her holo-projector to change her outfit and change her look because Optimus has told her to.

Elena came forward to others when Optimus have told they can't let M.E.C.H. get their hand in Cybertronian biology.

"I'll come too," she said. Everyone looked at her.

"Wow! What happened to that 'Revenge won't solve anything' talk?" asked Miko.

"Who said anything about revenge?" asked Elena. "I know what they can do? And I promised myself, I won't let them have what they're after. And in this case the Cybertronian biology. Your biology." she said and point up the Autobots. "They killed my father, but I won't let then take you."

Everyone looked on Optimus. In the end, he decides. He didn't like the idea her to coming with them. He knows she tries to control her emotion, but the encounter with M.E.C.H. could wake something that has been buried. He sighs.

"Very well. You may come," said Optimus. "But you won't move from your place."

"From your shoulder?"asked Elena, since that was her place. Optimus didn't reply if not picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"And I mean it," he said to her. In that, she didn't reply.

Bulkhead didn't want to come because it's about Breakdown. Optimus agreed that would best if Bulkhead stays, knowing the history of him and Breakdown. So, they left with Ratchet, because there might be needed medic then another warrior.

"But why Elena then can go?" asked Miko.

"I'm already promised not moved from my place," said Elena. "Silver, Take over the Star Computer." Silver nods and goes.

"Autobots, Roll out!"

And they went through the ground bridge.

Once they get there, everything was quiet and deserted. Bumblebee found car tracks, but Ratchet picks the energon signal. But that only means that Breakdown's energon has been spilled.

"He could be alive, though," said Elena. "They could have tortured him, in which his energon got spilled. Believe me, it even happens between us humans too."

"I think you should have left that untold." said Arcee.

They keep following the signal until they came to the old fountain. But there was nothing, except an optic.

"Breakdown's eye." said Ratchet.

"Oh my go..." said Elena and tried to hold her vomit. As you know she doesn't like organs out of the body. And there was one now. She had to look away.

Then Ratchet picked the eye to check its last view.

"What are you doing?" asked Arcee. Elena looked what was next move.

"The optic receptors might maintain final images in the scene." said Ratchet.

And it did. In M.E.C.H.'s hide out.

"Well, what you know weird science wins again." said Arcee.

"More like mad science to me." said Elena.

But then when view went off, it came back, but in a different point of view. Breakdown was been cut and everything or someone was watching.

"Silas..."said Elena. She didn't care how they manage to change the view of the optics or how he knew Optimus. One thing that mattered was to stop them. But what he meant by staying on the ground? Elena then spots something red in the sewer.

"Optimus!" she said and point the sewer.

"It's a trap." said Optimus.

"Will this be 'roll out' kind of trap?" asked Arcee.

"Evacuate now!" ordered Optimus. but while they run out Elena climb on Optimus' shoulder and pick the eye.

"Elena!" yelled Ratchet.

"Bite dust, Silas!" yelled Elena while throwing the eye into the area where the bomb was. They manage to transform and get out, before the explosion. it was so close.

"So, any idea where they are keeping the rest of Breakdown?" asked Arcee.

"It's could old tunnel for train way." said Elena and picked up the arm pad.

"How you know?" asked Ratchet.

"One thing I learned about video messages. There's always something that reveals something about its location," said Elena and showed one scene of the video. Then she zoomed in one point and clear it. There was a small view of tracks. "Told ya."

"Great. Where we could find it?" said Arcee. "It could be anywhere."

Then they got a message from Bulkhead. He asked them to come to his coordinates and that he needs backup.

"Do I even want to know, why he is here." said Elena.

"We better move on." said Ratchet.

"Let's go," said Optimus and they transformed to Bulkhead's coordinates. "Elena," said Optimus to her. "You do realize what you just did back there."

"I know. I promised not move from my place. And he did make me bit mad, but by throwing that optic, he didn't get to see did we survived, in which he thinks we didn't make it and that could have given us the moment of surprise. And..."

"And you revealed yourself to him," said Optimus. Elena remains quiet on that. That was a good point. They probably had thought she was dead, but now that moment of surprise was lost.

Soon they got there, but so did Starscream and some of the vehicons. They transformed back and started shooting. Seeing them, Starscream and Cons retreated. Optimus once more told Bulkhead that it was foolish to go alone, but he was proud that he did save Breakdown and surpass himself. Bulkhead was glad he won the rematch.

"I'm sure Miko would be proud." said Arcee.

"Yeah. She probably wants to hear everything about it," said Elena.

"(You seem to surpass yourself too.)" beep Bumblebee.

"What you mean?" asked Elena.

"(You actually hold the optic and throw it away.)"

After realizing that, Elena looked to become green.

"I think you shouldn't have said it." said Arcee.

Optimus let Elena down on the ground where she went somewhere to throw up. Who knew, when she was mad she forgot her disgust on organs. Well, the good thing was it's just the tea she had drunk.

* * *

Somewhere in M.E.C.H. hide out. Silas was on his computer. Even if the test subject escaped they manage to get some important data to their project. While he looked on Picture of Optimus he zoomed on his right shoulder and clear it showing Elena. And after analyzing her face in ID database came to match in one. Elena Rodriquez, but in dead list.

"So, even the dead can arise..." he thought while looked the files and picture.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLSSS!**


	17. Crisscross

Elena was once more in Star Computer, but she wasn't doing much. She didn't feel doing much. Ever since they saved Breakdown and faced the M.E.C.H. once more, the words of Optimus were ringing in her mind. It could be possible M.E.C.H. now knows she is alive. But why haven't they started looking on her? Maybe it's because she is on dead-list. There's no bank account because Agent Fowler brings her benefit in cash. Plus she has avoided getting into hospitals. Plus M.E.C.H. probably is looking by her old name Elena Rodriquez. She is now Elena Star. Well, even so, it's better to be careful. Knowing how they work, they could find her one way or another. Unless they are way busy on finding ways to catch any Cybertronian.

Elena was still in her thoughts until Arcee came back by the ground bridge. She sighs after she transformed back and looked bit irritated.

"Something wrong?" asked Elena and came bit closer to listen.

"We got bit problem with Jack's mother." said Arcee.

"Mrs. Darby? Did she see you?"asked Elena bit worried.

"No," said Arcee. complaints from Jack's boss and teacher and because of that, he has to use bike two weeks and If I'm not in the garage before she gets back, he will be in trouble."

"That sounds like been grounded," said Elena. "I thought you get him home in time? Or have you been extra driving?"

Arcee didn't answer that. Everyone has been bit occupied. Elena sighs on that. Extra drive or not, Jack was now so-called grounded and Arcee has been in the time in her place.

"If you want, I could help you."

"We can handle it," said Arcee. "She is working at the hospital and she works late, mostly."

"Mostly, isn't same like always," said Elena. "I could talk, so it won't be a problem ongoing in missions."

"We can handle it. End of the case," said Arcee and leaves.

"You know, she is also a mother. It's natural, that she is so worried," yelled Elena after her. But there wasn't any answer. She didn't mind of that. Plus, to be honest, Elena has once met her couple weeks ago.

* * *

_Elena was carrying many things after long shopping. Most of them were for Autobots, but there was some for her. Like food, soap, shampoo and other stuff. She was going on to the road when she saw one car on walk side. There was a woman, who had a problem with her car. By how it looked, Tire was damage and need to switch._

_"Excuse me, Do you need help?" asked Elena._

_"No, I'm fine. I just had to get this out and change it." said woman._

_Elena looks on the car. By how it looks there's no extra tire. "You don't seem to have another tire to replace."_

_The woman looks on the back, no, there wasn't. "Oh great," she said and rubs her head._

_"I can fix that for you," said Elena. She removed the tire to check where to hole was. Once she found it, she took rubber from her shopping bags. Then she took lighter , which she had brought and with it melt the rubber on the tire. "Do you have an air pump in the car?" she asked. The woman nodded and went to get it. Once Elena filled the tire with air, she put it back to its place._

_"That should hold it until you get to change it." said Elena._

_"Thank you," said Woman. "How you learn that?"_

_"I work a lot with cars, Mrs..."_

_"Darby."_

_"Darby?" asked Elena. "Any relative to Jack Darby?"_

_"He is my son." she said. "do you know him?"_

_"I have visited the drive in," said Elena. "And... my friend gave him the motorcycle."_

_"The motorcycle?"_

_Oh, scrap. It's best to invent something and fast. "Yeah. He...came once into our 'workshop' and he saw it. And we agree that he can have it if he takes good care of it and won't go showing off with it."_

_"Well, he has been out most of the time." admits ._

_"Well, he has come visit our workshop, so he could... learn some hints how to fix the motorcycle by himself." said Elena._

_"Oh I see..." she said bit relieved before she entered to her car. "Thank you again, Ms...?"_

_"Elena Star, ma'am."_

_"That's a sweet name. Mine is June."_

_"June? like a middle of Spring and summer, that nice," said Elena and smiled._

_After that June Darby went to her work and Elena stood there to watch how car disappeared into traffic._

* * *

By how it looked on Elena, June Darby was just like any other mother would be. Worried about her child, especially teen. Well, she never had her own mother, because she died, when she was a baby. But her father took good care of her too. Maybe it could best to tell her truth. Well, the thing is she might not believe it. Who would believe that they're giant living robots, from another planet in the earth? Well, for Elena it was bit surprise, but not everyone could take it so calmly. She stayed thinking while how to deal with this.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" heard a voice of Optimus from the door. Elena checks the clock. It was too late already.

"Oh sorry." she saves all the work she had opened and put the computer into sleep mode. She never shut down or turn off the Star Computer. She feared it could affect it. Optimus came pick her up and they left to their rooms.

* * *

Next day Elena was once more working on Star computer looking for anything that needs to check. Energon mine, Cybertron's history, Star history, etc. She didn't know why, but she once more had some kind feeling. Something like something is going to happen. It didn't feel so bad or good, it felt so neutral. Like it's still unknown, but on the way. Well, to be honest, there's is many things to going on. Megatron is back, planning who knows what. There's also this Airachnid, who sounds to be a predator or something like that. Well, what she got that she is Decepticon, but she is working solo now. Yeah, it could be best to look her moves. She could be a threat to humans. Probably is best not to meet her. And then there's is M.E.C.H. Who is also up to something.

Elena keeps working when Arcee needed a lift to base and back Jack's house. This won't end well. After Arcee got there and went through ground bridge, Elena put communication on, so she could hear was everything okay. Well, everything didn't sound to be okay. Arcee came a bit too late that found empty garage before Jack came and then Arcee was there. Then there was more talking and...Oh okay, this isn't looking well.

As much it came so close, this can't go on like this. Once Jack went back to work, Elena made contact.

"Are you guys sure you don't need help?" called Elena.

_"Elena, How much you heard?"_ heard a voice of Arcee from another side.

"Pretty much everything."

_"And you think you can help?"_

"Well, I can invent many things then "Fiction" club. Plus, I already meet her couple of weeks ago."

_"What? What did you say?"._

"That my friend was that one who gave the motorcycle."

_"Friend?"_ asked Arcee.

"Well, what else I would have said? Big sister? Mother? My dad girlfriend?"

_"Elena!"_

"Okay, fine. You want me to help or not?"

_"No thank you."_ said both.

Elena sighs and turns off the com-link. Since they don't like to ask, she has to do it.

* * *

In the night-time, Elena was passing by the hospital. After hacking some database she found where worked. she got there, right when she was leaving.

"Mrs. Darby?" called Elena.

June turns to look who called and saw Elena.

"Ms. Star? What brings you here?"

"Um... passing by. I saw Jack riding the bike. Is he grounded or something?"

"How you?"

"I had a big brother and he sure got into trouble more than once. Using a bike instead car or motorcycle, obviously grounded."

"Well, yes. He is. It's best for him."

"I know. That's what father told my brother many times. And I understand if he can't use the motorcycle. I just thought if it would help if I could take the motorcycle to our workshop, so he won't use it until everything is all clear." June stood to look on Elena. "Look, when we agreed to give it to him, it wasn't supposed to get him into problems with work and school. Plus, that motorcycle is dear to me."

"Dear?"

"I work with a lot of vehicles and that motorcycle is one of my favorites," said Elena. Okay, she should try to learn some cover talking. If that is one the things Stars know. "Some of them are like family members to me."

"Maybe you're right." said June while they start to walk to her car. "maybe I'm also hard on him. But those lies..."

"Wow, what lies...?" asked Elena.

Right then one car came near them and its door opened. there was two man and one had a gun. Elena realized by their disguise who there were and went front of June to protect her, but right then she got shot and everything black out.

* * *

Elena woke up in a dark room tied up on a chair. She tried to get up, but it was useless. Then she heard someone enter. First came two men from M.E.C.H. with guns pointing at her. Then came Silas. Seeing him face to face was enough to make her angry, but she knew is best not let him knew it.

"Ms. Rodriquez, didn't expect to see you again." said Silas.

"Funny. I was going to say that," said Elena and crossed her legs, since they weren't tied to a chair. "But I'm not Rodriquez anymore."

"Married?"

"Please, do you see a ring on my finger? I don't think so," said Elena. "Plus, who would like a girl with a metal face, arm, and leg?"

"And you choose to live among the titans," said Silas. Elena looks away. If they are going to get any information it will happen over her dead body.

"I'm not going on tell anything. And if you try experiment me, you'll have to do it over my dead body."

"Who talked about experiments?" said Silas. "Thing is, you just happened to be in the way like it was with your father."

In way? They weren't after her. But then who? Wait a sec. Where's June?

"What you want from Mrs. Darby?" asked Elena.

"It's very simple, my dear." heard a female voice. "The bait." Then Elena notices someone come down from the roof. Thanks to old memories of SweetStar, Elena could guess who it was.

"I guess you must be Airachnid." said Elena.

"You know me. I'm flattered," said Airachnid while getting closer to her. "I'm surprised she even told you about me."

"If you mean Arcee, then no. She didn't. I heard it by one who bit one of your legs." said Elena.

"That dog?"

"It's a Wolf. There's a difference," said Elena. Speaking of Silver, there could be a possibility that she is taking a nap and get all this and found her. She just needs more time. "Who you're trying even bait?"

"You should know it already," said Airachnid. "For Arcee and her human friend."

"And what it's for them?" asked Elena meaning M.E.C.H.

"The remains of Arcee, once I'm done with her."

"You do know there won't be nothing left when she is through. Cons left a really bad mess," said Elena to Silas and to his man. This could help put some crossfire on them.

Soon one of the man's came to tell something to Silas.

"They're here," said Silas. "Get ready."

"Hey! I'm not done with you...Ah!" yelled Elena and tried to get up, but fall down with the chair.

"Don't worry, dear," said Airachnid, while two men of M.E.C.H. pick Elena up. "You won't miss a thing. I'll let Arcee know you're here, while I kill her."

Elena tried to get up and get her hands on Airachnid, but she couldn't. She was turned to the monitor, where she could see how Arcee and Jack came. Elena tried looked well, where they were. By how it looks they're in some old cargo storage. It could help tell something.

Soon there was cold breath in the room. The guards didn't seem to notice it since the door was open. But Elena knew it wasn't the wind. That what's comes when Silver uses cold air to move up. So, that means Silver is here. And by breath, up on the roof waiting the chance to strike.

"Is there any chance to change the channel for this?" asked Elena sarcastically. The guards didn't seem to have humor because they hold their guns at her. Right then Silver land on them in which they got a knockout.

"Well done, Silver," said Elena, while Silver came to release her. After she got up. She made sure the guys were truly out and took one of their guns. They went out from one storage to look where to. Elena had to use her arm-pad to hack into their system to see where they kept June. By how it looks she was tied up somewhere up. But then Silver points up into one storage where was light. That mean M.E.C.H. could be there.

They went to peek what was there. M.E.C.H. was there, but so was Arcee unconscious. And by how things look they're planning to open her up.

"Well, looks like they took my words on Airachnid." whispered Elena to Silver, who just rolled her optics.

Elena tried to think what to do. Should she use the gun, but it could hurt Arcee. Ultramagnetic pulse? It could work, but then she won't be able to move. And what about Jack and June. They might be in trouble.

"Silver, go find Jack and help him to free his mother. You know where to bite," she said to Silver. Silver nodded and went to look for Jack, while Elena tried to figure out what to do with M.E.C.H. and save Arcee.

Elena tried to look how to solve this until she notices that Arcee was waking up. But right then They manage to remove the web from her and were about to drill into her chest._ 'Oh no, you don't...'_ thought Elena and aim the machine, while Arcee star fight to get up. Right then M.E.C.H. starts to shoot, but Elena manages to put force shield to protect them, while Arcee transformed and took both of them out.

"What are you doing here?" asked Arcee.

"Sight-seen. I was captured too DUH." said Elena. "They got me with Mrs. Darby."

"You went talk to her."

"Well, Duh. Can we talk this later?"

They headed where Airachnid was. Arcee speeds up fast to get at her. Elena had to jump off to help Jack to get her mother out there.

"Ms. Star, what is...?" tried to ask June.

"Later!" yelled Elena and tried to remove web of her. But then platform got hit and Jack had moved up. Elena and Silver were hanging on to June. But when Airchanid came to them Silver jumps to her face to distract her, while Arcee beat her.

"GO GIRL!" yelled Elena.

"You know them?" asked June.

"Later!" repeat Elena and keep trying to remove the web. Silver tried to come to help but got stuck between the iron bars.

"Silver!" Yelled Elena and tried to go help her, but got stuck in the web. She tried to get off, but that wouldn't be a good idea because she could fall. Arcee tried to help, But Airchanid got by her web and get her down, even if she was covered by cement.

Right, then agent Fowler came. Even if M.E.C.H. took Jack's cell phone, he took one of theirs to make contact. Fowler and his man keep firing on Airachnid, but only manage to get dry cement off from her and she manages to copy data on their helicopter to transform.

"Oh so, now she does it!" said Elena.

Airachnid leaves the place, while Arcee yelled after her. and meanwhile, M.E.C.H. left too.

Once soldiers got June and Elena down, Elena went check on Silver and Arcee. Arcee was a bit disappointed that Airachnid got away. And Elena understood that. Then they went together to Jack and June. June was bit confused all that had happened, but she was thankful for Arcee. Then she looked on Elena.

"So, when you said she was dear to you..."

"She is my family," said Elena. "They all are," she said and looked both Arcee and Silver.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSSS X3**


	18. Metal Attraction

**AN:** Okay, I would have put this yesterday, but I updated a bit. So, it could fit. Enjoy!

* * *

It's been now some time now when June learned the truth of Autobots. Elena has explained their situation to her and she showed her true look as a cyborg. And by how it looked Silver started to like her. She has actually started to ask many things from June. Mostly it seems to be medical advice. June also seems to visit a few times now.

Elena has just finished her today's dance when she came to see them.

"So, where's Optimus?" asked June.

"On the scouting mission with Bumblebee," said Ratchet. "Sorry to disappoint."

"And I wear heels and everything."

"MOM!" yelled Jack.

"She is kidding, Jack," said Elena. "I already told her so."

"Well, I did expect him to be here when I'm going to make a medical check on you. If there going to be something to know about," said June. That was true. Since Elena hasn't gone to the hospital (Because she doesn't have ID and is on the Dead list), This could be good chance to get a professional check.

"I'm over twenty years old, And Optimus isn't my father," said Elena. the last line hurt her, but no one didn't seem to notice it. Or at least she hopes so.

Then Bulkhead came with Miko and Raf. June asked how was the school before Arcee and Jack tried test tracking systems. And June seemed to be a bit worried about it. On that Arcee seem to lose her temper, but luckily didn't, when Ratchet asked Bulkhead to go check on something. Miko, of course, wanted to go, but no. In the end, Arcee went with Bulkhead.

Elena excused going check what Ratchet had found.

"What you found?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Something is causing some kind of magnetism."

"hmm...?" was all Elena said before she went to Star Computer to check. Silver in other took the opportunity to go say hi to June. At least someone is happy for a surprise visit.

By what Elena find from Star Computer, Stars knew all about magnetism and teach it, so Cybertronian could use in their work. But when the war started and Stars became hunted by Decepticons, magnetism came one of the protections Stars had to use. Makes sense. Good thing Elena has studied some magnetism recently. But then...

The reading got interrupted by a call from others. By how things sound, Bulkhead and Arcee were 'stuck' by magnetism. Because of some kind polarity device. And Miko was there. No wonder it has been so peaceful without annoying comments.

_'Mental note: give little smack to Miko once she gets here.'_ thought Elena.

But what Ratchet told, if Megatron gets it, things could turn out ugly, since they all are made of metal. So, it's best to get it back, while it's still there. But this time, Miko gets back. By Arcee's orders. And Miko just had to yell on Com-link about June. Better smack twice.

"You want me or Silver to go there?" asked Elena, while picking her holo projector up.

"It's best if you both don't go there," said Ratchet. "That device was designed especially against Stars."

"Wow, what?" asked Elena.

"Since Magnetism is one of few protection Stars could have, Decepticons made it so they could catch them, easily."

"And let me guess, the one who gave all this information to build it, was FallStar," said Elena. Ratchet was really sure, but it sounds reasonable.

"Wait! Who?" asked Jack.

"I'll tell later," said Elena, while Ratchet opens the ground bridge. "Because right now Miko is going to get it."

"Oho!" said Raf and Jack. By how she sound this could turn out ugly.

When Miko came back the first thing she got was a slap on head by Elena.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked Miko.

"For going out without permission," said Elena. Then she hit her forehead by her finger. "That comes for yelling into com-link."

"What? About that they are attracted...?" asked Miko before Elena point up at others, including June. "You mean the last one?"

"Yep," said Elena. "But now that you mention it," she said and hit with finger again.

"Ouch! Would you stop that?" said Miko.

"Not until you learn to stay put," said Elena and was about go somewhere. "I told you already. Not going solo. Unless they're in trouble and they are Not."

"Since when you became boss here? It's not like Optimus is your Father..." yelled Miko, but after she realizes what she has said she covered her mouth. Jack and Raf took few steps back and Ratchet and Silver looked on Elena. She just stood there. No one didn't know how she felt, but the way how she just stood there meant it hit her.

Elena stood there a while before she took a deep breath and walk to the resting chambers. And in the way, it sounds like she hit something. Ratchet only wish it wasn't one of his tools.

* * *

Elena has been sitting in her bed for a while. Those words still echoed in her head. Even if it's the truth, it hurt her. Then someone knocks her door, but it wasn't from the quarters of Optimus of not from another one.

"Leave me alone." she said.

"You forget I came to check you." heard a voice of June.

"Can we change it? I'm not in the mood," said Elena.

"Is this because what Miko said?"

"Just leave me alone!"

In this June knew its best leave her alone, for now.

After few hour later, Elena was still in her room.

"Elena?" heard a voice of Arcee. "You suppose to have a medical check by June."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Well, I'm not in the mood for it either, when we get back to base after a fight, but I still go."

Elena could believe she actually said that. In the end, June was checking Elena, but Arcee's quarters.

"Well, good news is you are in good shape," said June after she has finished. "You have taken good care of her," she said to Silver. In this Silver smiled big time.

"Elena, what wrong?" asked Arcee. "All I heard from June is that Miko said something to you and then you left, broke one of Ratchet's tools and lock yourself into your room."

"You would act so too if someone says something about Cliffjumper." said Elena, while looked down.

"Was it that bad?" asked Arcee from Silver. Silver wasn't sure should she tell it. It could hurt Elena more hearing those words again. she looked at June and nod to tell it would be best. So, she played the line what Miko said: "It's not like Optimus is your Father..."

Arcee stood in shock. That was bad. She knew how Elena felt for Optimus. She always came to him, when she wasn't sure about things. The way she sits on his shoulder. smiles. That was like hit right into her face

"Elena..."

"Oh get over yourself," said Elena and got up. "It's true. I'm human..no I'm half. Oh, what a heck! I'm freak here. Not human and robot. Besides he is Prime, leader of Autobots, the big guy himself. Why would he even be interested in having a daughter or something like me? I don't even have a family any..."

Elena was stopped when Arcee knelt near and hugged her.

"But you want to have one," said Arcee. "And you want Optimus to love you like your father once did."

Elena tried to hold her tears. Arcee was right. She wants that. Ever since when she survived the explosion and heard his voice there was something already there, wishing to find comfort from him. And since she first time climb to his shoulder, it felt like it would be her place. Ever since she has started to wish if he could become a father figure to her.

Soon she let tears fall and start to cry. Arcee keeps holding her letting it all out. Silver and June watch from the side. As a nurse, June has seen how kids look on their parents. Elena had that same look on Optimus. She understood that Elena was going trough. And as a mother, she felt sorry for her.

Silver in other hand knew that what Elena said wasn't true. She has seen memories of PeaceStar when Elena came. And she saw what happened on the day of operation. But it's not her place to tell it. But that time will come.

* * *

**REVIEWS,PLSSS X3**

Awww! I know I left it in so sadly.


	19. Rock Bottom

**AN:** Okay, this might be a short one. But next one will be a big one. so, enjoy this one, because I tell you. All OPxRC fans. The big moment comes on next chap.

* * *

Elena hasn't spoken to anyone for a while now. No one knew why. Well, few actually did. Elena hadn't forgotten what Miko said back then. If she ever went to the command center and find them there, she looked away and went to work. Elena hasn't even slept in her room, if not asked if she could sleep at Arcee's quarters. Optimus didn't mind or asked the reason. To him, it looked like she needs some time on something and Arcee seem to understand it.

Well, kids all agree Miko has to apologise her, but she wasn't sure if Elena will accept her apologise. What she said really hurt her. She didn't know why, but she guesses it could be same if someone says the same about her and Bulkhead. She really should apologise. But she still wasn't sure how.

One thing also was that she had other things to do, like a concert and before that a recon trip in old energon mine with Bulkhead, Arcee, and Jack. And she once went all her own inside the cave. And Megatron and Starscream were there too. What was worse that cave collapsed on to them. It was a hard struggle to survive. not just trying to get out but deal with Starscream. For the first time, Miko wished she would have done differently. Luckily they made out. But while they looked at the cave where Megatron and Starscream were, they start to ask themselves what would have Optimus done. He wouldn't have killed them, but either save them.

Once they got to the base, Ratchet was first to demand what frag happened, since they were all covered in dirt. While he was yelling, Miko spot Elena going somewhere and she run to her.

"Elena!" she yelled to her and once she got her she hug her from behind. Others stood to watch the scene. Miko never hugged Elena like that.

"I'm so sorry," said Miko. "I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Elena just stood there. Was Miko apologizing her? When she realize she had done something she just admits, it was her fault and was ready for punishment, but now she actually hugs her and says she is sorry. Elena looks at her, while a smile was appearing on her face.

"I forgive you," she said and pat her head. "Eww! Where were you? You're all covered in dirt."

"Umm..."

"Never mind. Follow me to the bathroom. I think you all need it."

Well, they all needed for bath, so there no arguing with that.

* * *

Later that day Arcee came to visit Optimus in his quarters.

"Elena seems to be better now," said Arcee. she was since she was back in her room. Well, now she was in the bathroom.

"Yes. she does," said Optimus, while looks on today report.

"Optimus..."

Optimus look on Arcee. she looked bit worried.

"When we went to check energon mine, we encounter with Megatron." said Arcee.

Optimus just stayed to listen. by how she say it means something was worrying her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I tried to shoot him, but because of that, the cave fell on us. We tried to get out, but we also had a chance to finish Megatron," said Arcee.

"Did you?" asked Optimus. Arcee shook her head. Optimus sigh for relief.

"We knew you wouldn't do it if you' were there. Even though I wanted to finish him. After all, he did to us. to Cybertron... but deep down I knew it wasn't my part to do it..."

Optimus just looked at her. When she, Elena and Bumblebee were at Decepticon warship, she was ready to finish Megatron, when she had a chance. but now she didn't. None of them didn't. It wasn't because been weak if not surpassing yourself. He lifts his hand to ask her to come closer. She did. Once she was near his chair, he picks her chin by his finger to move it up and he kissed her.

It sweet and deep kiss. Like one, in which you wish to stay like that for some time. Arcee closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. After a moment they broke the kiss in which they stayed look on each other.

"I'm glad you did the right thing," said Optimus, while caressed her face. She smiled, while leaned on his hand enjoying its texture. Seen her like that made his spark beat faster. She looked so beautiful. He wished if he could show her how much she meant to him. How much he...

"What's that?" asked Arcee. That question brought Optimus back to present. He looked to his desk on what she meant. It was one audio file.

"It's... something I'm working." said Optimus and puts it away.

"I see..." said Arcee and looks away. She wished to know what it was, but she didn't want to push her commander. Especially since she...

Then she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll tell about it when it's ready," he said smiling. She smiled back. That meant a lot to her. He will tell it when time is right.

"If you're going to kiss again, I'm going scream." heard a voice of Elena. They spot her standing on the platform, wearing robe and towel on her head, which tells she just got from the shower.

"Elena..."

"Hey, I can't help it. It's been some time I have seen you two kissing. Besides, better me than Silver. she might tell it to everyone."

"Elena!"

"Fine. I'll go. I was coming to say good night anyway."

"Goodnight, Elena." said Optimus calmly hoping it will make her leave.

"Good night." she said and was about to leave before she said "And I love you too." then she shut the door.

Both Optimus and Arcee stood there while before Arcee start to laugh a bit. That's something you didn't expect to hear from her.

"She sure is full of surprises sometimes," she said after she stopped laughing leaving a sweet smile on her face. Optimus just looked that smile. It made her more beautiful.

"Y-Yeah. she is," he said while looked in the direction where Elena's room was.

"Well, Good night, Optimus." said Arcee.

"Good night, Arcee." said Optimus.

After Arcee had left, Optimus pick up the audio file, he put away while ago. He has been working with it some time now. It was almost finished. But today he had other things in his mind. Like how to tell Arcee how he felt for her. In that thought, he left from his desk to his berth to recharge.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	20. Partners

**AN: **Okay, Guys. Here come the last episodes in one title. In these chaps, you learn something that you haven't known from Elena.

* * *

Its has already passed few hours after Ratchet and Optimus showed Bulkhead and Arcee the ancient doom prophecy of Cybertron. Arcee was passing in the hallway when she heard voices from the Optimus' quarters. Luckily the door was bitten open, so she went to look what was going on. It turns out to be SweetStar talking with Optimus and she looked bit serious. She never gets that serious unless it is a deadly serious situation. Then SweetStar stopped talking since she already sensed that someone was behind the door. Optimus realized it too and look in that direction. Once he saw Arcee he sighs for relief.

"It's alright, SweetStar. I told her about Elena."

"Oh?" said SweetStar. Optimus didn't reply on that if not went to open the door to let Arcee in before he closed the door.

"What's going on? Something about Elena?" asked Arcee.

"That. And the ancient doom prophecy," said SweetStar. Okay, it is deadly serious.

"How bad we're talking about?" asked Arcee.

"Oh, Arcee," said SweetStar while shook her head. "You should know that when it comes prophecies like this, we Stars know how to pass through it."

"So, you know something for this one?" asked Arcee.

"Yep!" said SweetStar and shows something from her arm-pad. It was the same prophecy, but it holds more lines. The last lines.

"What does it say?" asked Arcee, since it was written in an old way.

"'To bring hope and light. New Star is born, when innocent sacrifices for the loved one. The light shines through the darkness to bring the lost one back home'." translated Optimus.

"New Star? You think, that it could be..."

"I know so," said SweetStar. "So, far Elena has been... well like she would say 30% of it. But these past months had shown that she has progressed to become real full Star. She can't stand dark energon, she gets feelings of something to come and her temper reflects around her. Sure, there are other things too, but I need to study much more."

"So, she is revolving become new Star."

"When innocent sacrifices for the loved one. I think it also means her."

"In which part?"

"Well, she hasn't done anything bad. She hasn't killed anyone, not steal anything and she was upset to you all when it came to synthetic energon. She is innocent."

"Then who's the loved one?"

"I don't know."

"SWEET...!"

"Hey, I didn't write this. Alpha Star did. You know the first Star." said SweetStar.

"Even so..." said Optimus. "If these last lines of prophecy talk about her, nothing shouldn't happen to her."

"Until she decides to sacrifice herself to someone she loves," said SweetStar. "Speaking of her, you haven't told her yet, haven't you?" Optimus looks away. "You haven't. A big, Autobot leader, who has defeated many enemies and saved the world, hasn't told one little girl, that..."

"Sweet!"said Arcee meaning her to stop.

"Right. sorry..." said SweetStar, before her arm-pad informed that Elena was going to dance again. "I'll be going now..." she said and left the quarters.

In that, Arcee and Optimus were in his room. Optimus move to his desk, sat there and pick up the audio file with was written. 'To Elena.' Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She will love it," said Arcee while looked at him. "It's what she has wished for."

Arcee had told about what Elena was feeling when she was sleeping in her quarters one time. To be honest, hearing, that Elena wished to call Optimus as a father, was a sign from heaven.

"I have thought to give this to her on the anniversary of her operation," said Optimus. Since the anniversary of Elena's operation was a couple of days away. The day, when she stopped been Elena Rodriquez and became cyborg Elena Star.

"It would make her day," said Arcee, while moving her hand in his arm. Then he grabs her hand to move her to his lap and started kissing her. She kissed back while resting her hands on his chest. Since some time now, they have told they loved one another. They haven't told anyone yet. Well, to be honest, only ones who knew about them were Silver (SweetStar), Elena and Ratchet. Ratchet wasn't bothering them much. Elena,...if she ever finds them making out she would scream 'Oh my gosh!'. Silver...who knows what she would do.

Their intense make-out session didn't last long.

"I have to go." said Arcee while looked at him.

"I know," said Optimus before he kissed her forehead for goodnight. After it, she left his quarters and he went to recharge as well.

* * *

The few days have passed quickly. To keep things positive, everyone was thinking the anniversary of Elena's operation/rebirth. Silver even went to get present for her. But she hasn't shown what it was. Even Bulkhead and Bumblebee were curious. Kids also started to think what they could do for Elena. Miko was already suggesting a party, but that wouldn't work out since either Elena or Optimus weren't up for parties. So, they still needed to think about something else for Elena.

Right now Kids were going through the internet and removed pictures of Bumblebee because someone gets the picture of him and replaced it with Kitty picture. Ratchet actually laughed on that. That was new for them.

"Optimus, you wanna see something funny?" asked Jack.

"No.," said simply Optimus, while looking up into the computer.

"Unless, its new song from Enrique, I would see it." said Elena, while she was in Star Computer.

"Don't take it personally,"said Arcee. "Primes were built that way."

"We have never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool." said Bulkhead.

"While Optimus surely keeps his emotions in check. I've known him far longer than any of you have. And he was different before he was made a Prime." said Ratchet.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" asked Raf.

"On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness. It must be rather earned," said Ratchet.

"We got that too on certain things." said Elena.

"So different how? We're talking Party-animal?" asked Miko.

"No, no Optimus was more like ...Jack," said Ratchet.

"What?" asked Jack. "I'm nothing like..."

Right, then they got a call from agent Fowler who tell that they had several robberies, which they thought would be M.E.C.H until they got the picture from the security camera of Soundwave. Then he gave a list of other things that were stolen. By from the list, Ratchet said that it looked like Decepticons were going to build new space bridge if they only find a proper power source. After Agent Fowler's call, Elena started to feel weird. She started to hear voices. whispers to be exact. But it seems to cause her headache. And it didn't stay unnoticed.

"Elena, everything okay?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine," she said. "I... probably have worked too much in Star Computer."

"Go get some rest." said Optimus.

"Okay," she said and start walking away. But the way, she walked away, that didn't seem to be an ordinary headache or tiredness. But no one knew what it could be.

* * *

Right before sunrise, Elena was twitching and turning in her bed. Then she opened her eyes. But by the look of her eyes, it could almost think she was going to sleep walk. She got up from her bed and dressed up, but not in her casual outfit, if not in her white dress. She didn't go through her usually way from human-size halls if not passed through Optimus quarters. Without any notice, she went out to the hallway and from there to the command center. There she went near the ground bridge. But for some reason, it came open by itself like by the wind or something else. Without hesitation, she went through it to its location, which to the graves of her father and PeaceStar.

She stood right there front of them when she was receiving a message to her mind.

_"Elena..."_ heard a voice. Elena knew who that was.

"Peace?" Then Elena could actually see PeaceStar front of her. But she looked different. it was like she was wearing a dress.

_"Elena, listen. There's no time to loose..."_

* * *

Meantime, Autobots had a message from agent Fowler from another Decepticon attack. Optimus once again remind Agent Fowler he wouldn't allow any human conflict, so the place was evacuated. Then they left there, to stop Cons, in meet Megatron. Also find out Megatron hurt Raf by his blast which went on Bumblebee. Bumblebee and Arcee went back to base to get him save, while Optimus and Bulkhead sneaked into Warship. But none of them knew where Elena was.

* * *

"What going on?" asked Elena in her thoughts.

_"Long time ago, was written doom prophecy, which foretold about rising evil to come from your planet."_

"What? What kind of evil?"

_"I fear it's something only AlphaStar knew."_ said PeaceStar.

"AlphaStar?"

_"She was first Star that walked on planet Cybertron. Because of her, we received another name as 'Children of Primus'."_

"Was she?" asked Elena.

_"It could say so. When she arrived, she was nothing but pure energy. A Spark. Primus find her and kept her safe from Unicron, the Destroyer. After it, he gave her protoform."_

"Unicron?"

_"Before you ask, no, He anything but a white horse with a horn on its head."_

"Duh. Corn. Cron. There's a difference." said Elena. PeaceStar chuckled on that.

_"Looks like you have learned a lot."_ she said, _"You're more than ready."_

"For what?"

_"To become fully a Star."_

"Fully? You mean there's more?"

_"By past few months, you have learned some powers of Stars. There's still a lot to learn. But you're more than ready to call one."_

"Even as Childer of Primus?" asked Elena sadly. PeaceStar gently looks at her. She knew why she was sad. She picks gently her chin up to look into her eyes.

_"In one way,"_ said PeaceStar. _"Since 'Daughter of Prime' is equally same."_

"Pri...How you..."

_"I may be dead physically,"_ said PeaceStar. _"But I'm living through my star elements, until the arrival of next Star supreme. And I have heard your wishes and thoughts. You wish to call Optimus as you father."_

Elena looked away, while blushed. She hasn't admitted it yet. and she still fears, it could distract the entire team and she doesn't want that. Ever since Peace died she made a promise to herself not to let Team Prime down. PeaceStar chuckled again and she looks her again.

_"There's no wrong to care for someone,"_ said PeaceStar. _"Primes maybe build to hold up their emotions, but that doesn't mean they won't care or love. What I learned in your planet is that when it comes to difficult times, you humans stood up, because people you care or most importantly for love."_

"Isn't that bit deep to you too?" asked Elena.

_"Maybe."_ giggled PeaceStar. _"But I'm Star. And I have seen many things during my lifetime. Ever since hear you saying those word yourself."_

And to show Elena what she meant the memory of the time when Elena was still blind half arm and leg and took hold Optimus and said_ 'I love you guys.'_

_"On that moment, I saw the glimpse of future."_ said PeaceStar.

"You did? about what?" asked Elena.

_"I saw you. As a Star, but not just any Star."_

"What you mean?" asked Elena. But right then PeaceStar was fading from her thoughts. "What going on?"

_"I don't have much time,"_ said PeaceStar._ "Elena you must go to this location and fulfill your destiny,"_ she said and showed a view of the volcano that's about to explode.

"What I'll do there?" asked Elena.

_"You will soon know,"_ said PeaceStar before she completely vanished. _"Good luck, Elena Star Prime"_

Then Elena came back to reality front of the grave of her father and PeaceStar. She was bit confused what PeaceStar said, but right behind her opened the bridge. She wasn't sure where it will take her, but for some reason, she knew she has to go through it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the base everyone was all worried on Raf. June came to there to help him, while Bumblebee was all worried. He wished to go after Megatron, but Arcee told it won't help. Ratchet was feeling shame for not learning anything of humans, but now it's a good time to know what to do. SweetStar tried to keep Raf on life. She has learned some human medical and even if she wasn't sure what was going on, she knew some of it. She has notice Elena been gone, but for some reason, she hasn't told that to anyone. Because something tells her that she is alright and fulfilling her destiny.

During that time Optimus came to the conclusion that there's no chance that Autobots and Decepticons will stop the war. They are repeating the history. There's no change for that. In this, he decided to go and finish Megatron and followed him to the place to the volcano. And there they started the battle.

* * *

Without more any hesitation, Elena went through and found herself there, where PeaceStar told her to go. Near the volcano, that's about to explode.

"Okay. Now what?" she asked to herself.

Soon she heard fighting from somewhere near. She followed the noises to find Optimus and Megatron fighting. And from somewhere reason she started to see to the past.

About two big giant fighting. One seems to be a good one and one evil. And somewhere she found someone who was nothing but pure energy crying to someone.

**_"Primus!"_**

Primus? Is this... girl AlphaStar. Soon it looked like Primus was losing and this other giant Unicron was about to finish him until AlphaStar came between them to take the hit. And then there was nothing but pure light.

After seen it Elena stood confused what was all that until she notices that volcano has started to erupt. Megatron somehow seemed more powerful. He even broke Optimus' sword and stab it on his shoulder.

**"OPTIMUS!"** she yelled, but she was far from them, so she started to run.

She runs fast as she could without caring the flying rocks. She soon realized the rocks were Dark energon because she started to feel weak. But she didn't care she kept running to Optimus.

Megatron was about to make a final strike before Elena came between them.

**"No!**" she yelled while the blade was about to touch her hand.

And soon the entire place was covered in light.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLS ^^**

**AN:** Okay, Here's the start to the end if the season ;P I'm working on the next chap


	21. Synthetic Energon (TMI)

**AN:** Okay, I like to make these two chaps go with the same name because on those two episodes in TFP they were handling the same thing. The Synthetic energon.

* * *

Elena arrived near to Darby's house. She usually didn't come visit them, since she has been occupied in Base. But this wasn't any ordinary visit. She was there because of the Silver.

All happened in the morning. When she entered the command center after dance session, Silver run past her. When she asked what was wrong with her, others didn't notice it. not even Ratchet.

_"That's funny. She was here a _moment_ ago."_

That is his words. They all seem to be interested in something. Usually, Elena would stay and help by Star computer. The only thing she heard was something about data cylinder from Cybertron. Ratchet would have gone all about it, but Elena excused herself because she was more worried of Silver. She never leaves, when it comes something about Cybertron. She usually would be there to explain certain things, but this was all new. Then June called her and tell that Silver was in their home, crying. Silver crying? Something was up. So, she left from the base to the Darby's.

Luckily Jack had just got from work, so he opened the door for her.

"Sorry. I don't usually do home visits," said Elena.

"I know," said Jack. "Any idea why Silver came to us?"

"How should I know. This was totally new for me too," said Elena. "She would usually is helping others in command center during the mission, but run away. I think she is upset about something."

"Of what?" asked Jack.

"That's I'm going to find out." said Elena.

Jack lead her to his mom's room because that's where Silver was. The room was bit dark, but they could see Silver resting on.

"Silver?" answered Elena.

Hearing her voice Silver look up to her. Then she glomps on her, but also transformed back to SweetStar.

"Oh, Elena!" cried SweetStar while hugged her.

"Wow! who is..."

"Jack SweetStar. Sweet Jack." introduced Elena. "SweetStar I thought you can't hide you star life signal. Isn't that reason why I took wolf form?"

"Why would it matter?" said SweetStar sadly. Okay, something was up. Elena picks her up and looked at her.

"Sweet, what is going on?" she asked. SweetStar looked away. In this, Elena knew why she wouldn't speak. "Jack, can you give us a moment."

"Okay." he said and closed the door, leaving them alone.

"Sweet, is this because the others discovered some kind cylinder?" asked Elena. SweetStar took a deep breath. As Star Elena needs to know the truth, but tell it won't be easy.

"Long time ago, when the war started, we stars had to send certain information away. So, Decepticons won't have it. All that information was put into data cylinders and send them away."

"It wasn't just from Decepticons, wasn't it?" asked Elena. SweetStar looked at her scared. How did she know? "Optimus told me about FallStar."

"Which part?" asked SweetStar.

"About when she killed Elita. And that her existence was unknown."

"Well, those are true," said SweetStar. "She once was one of us. One of my favorite big sisters. But we never knew she would fall like that."

"What happened?" asked Elena.

"Before the war, we lived in a golden age. Or that's what it was most of it. In its first years, our elder sister died."

"Was she killed?" asked Elena.

"Not really. She died because sorrow took over her spark that she couldn't live on."

"Why she was sad?"

"Because the injustice that was growing."

Elena guessed they're so-called 'golden age' started sound like their in the 19th century. It was known like golden age too, but there was still some injustice going on and it all end in World War I.

"When she died, she was taken from us." continued SweetStar.

"Why?"

"Because as Star supreme, she had a total connection between Primus and Allspark. And only she knew to keep the balance of Energon."

"So, when she died..."

"The energon balance would have suffered. Since they couldn't take the risk to wait for the next Star Supreme, they took her from us. And also took the formula of synthetic energon."

"Synthetic? would it work like the real one?"

"It can. Which why elder sister knew how to made it. You know how important that is to others."

"Fuel. life force... She actually holds entire survival of the entire planet."

"But only she knew how to make it."

"So, when she died, the entire planet would have starved."

"Yes. But it seemed like the council didn't want to take the risk for that, so they took the formula. But they never manage to make it."

"Okay, I don't want sound stupid, but what this has to do with cylinders and FallStar."

"The dead of our elder sister and a stealing formula was one of the things that created FallStar. "

"Wow. You mean that was only the start for her?"

"Yes. After the years, we weren't allowed to meet anyone, except Alpha Trion."

"Who?"

"You will know about him later. Optimus knew him."

"Okay... did that effect too of 'FallStar'?"

"It was one of them too. If any of us were found outside the Star Tower, we got punished. One of us did one time. I'm not sure what was the last straw, but all I remember that she was yelling and blaming the entire council for the death of our elder sister, for been thieves, injustice treatment to us and so on. They really got mad and ordered her to be punished."

"That's was when she became fallen."

"Yes. All I remember was a deep pain in our chest. We thought she got burn mark there, but after it, we lost connection to her."

"And she became FallStar."

SweetStar nodded her head before she hides it to her hands to cry. Elena moves her arm around her to comfort her. Losing family member is the saddest thing, especially if it's about dearest one or the only family member there is. And Elena knew it so. Soon after Sweet calms down, she continued about cylinders.

"Since you already know, PeaceStar went to hide Star-tower from FallStar. Well, before that, we had sent all information from main Star computer to cylinders."

"Wow! What? All that information came from Star computer?"

"Main Star computer. What we have is one we normally use, but the main computer can hold even knowledge that only Star Supreme could get access on."

"What did you send?"

"Almost everything. Cybetronian, star maps, medical knowledge, culture, history and..."

"The formula of synthetic Energon."

"We only agreed to it, because we couldn't allow FallStar to have it. But Now I truly wish we won't find it either. No one isn't supposed to use the formula except Star Supreme."

"So, you fear if this one is with the formula, they might try to use it."

"We're out numbered here and energon is getting low too. Cybertron is barren from some time now. The desperate Bots could do desperate things."

"But Optimus wouldn't allow it, Right," said Elena looked on SweetStar. SweetStar wasn't sure. Even if Prime knows the truth about formula would he really deny the only chance to restore the home planet? Elena was already seeing what Sweet was afraid for. If this cylinder holds the formula, the temptation is too great, considering their situation now. "Is there any way prevent this?"

"Well, luckily thanks to Alpha Trion we manage to make the information into living data. When it feels to become in danger it will leave from the cylinder."

"To where?"

"Back to Main Computer in Star tower. That is if there isn't anything else in the way."

"If?"

"Well, I didn't put much attention back then. I was all scared. Although I heard it would be a very bad thing if it gets into someone head."

"UGH!" was all Elena could say. "So, what makes its feel in danger."

"Unknown life form."

"Are you sure? Or did you skip that one too?"

"Positive. It already knows about cybertronics, so unknown life form could be like..."

"Like a human?"

"For example."

"Then let's go. We might have time to send it back."

"But what about others? Won't they get mad?"

"Please, we're Stars, aren't we suppose to know what is wrong and right."

"We had war because of that."

"Sweet, they're our friends. They would understand." SweetStar still wasn't sure. She still stood there looking away. "Fine. I'll go to talk with Optimus. I'll call you when it's all clear. But stay in wolf form. You don't want put Jack and June in risk if cons find you."

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

Elena returned to base soon as possible. She already asked June if Silver/SweetStar could stay with them for a while and she agreed. Elena now knew what was going on and if Optimus would listen, he would put end to it. Soon as she got there she runs to the command center, but then she heard the sound of Miko's guitar. She hurried and soon find everyone from sick bay.

"What happened here?" she asked. "What happened to Bulkhead? Why is he in medical berth? Miko, are you going to cry?"

Then she was told how Bulkhead got data of the cylinder that hold formula of synthetic energon,(thanks to Miko) but because it was living data it was also eating up his memories. So, Miko desperately wished to have old Bulkhead back she took him to monster truck arena, where they encountered with Breakdown and Knockout who tried get Bulkhead's head, but during the commotion, Miko touched Bulkhead's head in which data leave from his head and he just got woke up, when Miko played her guitar.

"So, where that data got to?"

"Into space," said Miko awkwardly. In this Elena squealed and run to Miko.

"Come here you, miss smarty pants." she said while knuckling her head.

"Wow! You're not mad?" asked Miko.

"Mad? Are you kidding? You did a great favor for me. I was worried I had to do move a big guy out and blast the data myself and now you did it. Oh, I have to tell this to Silver."

"Wait. what you mean by..." asked Miko before she notices that Elena had spotted one of the symbols on the wall.

"Please, tell me you try teach Miko Cybertronian words."

"Please, even Raf won't understand that kind science." said Ratchet.

"Don't tell me that's part of the Formula," said Elena. By her voice, it tells she was up to something. Everyone remained quiet.

"Optimus, A word."

"Elena..."

"NOW!" she yelled. But that wasn't ordinary yell. Entire base temblor by it.

Okay, they sure have seen Elena mad before, but this was different.

"Very well," said Optimus before they both left the sick bay.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLS ^^**


	22. Synthetic Energon (Stronger, Faster)

Elena was looking at Optimus edge near her room. She already told him what SweetStar told her about cylinders, FallStar and truth of Synthetic energon. Optimus so far had listened but hadn't shown any reaction.

"What you suggest for this?" he asked.

"I know your energon supplies are getting low. And If there's anything I can do to help, I would. But using this synthetic energon... you could just easily throw us Stars away." said Elena before looks down.

"Elena." said Optimus and made her look at him."If it's true that formula of synthetic energon belongs to Star Supreme, I wouldn't even think to let any of us use it."

"So, you will get rid of the rest of formula?"

"It would be too risky. What I was thinking is to give to you into Star Computer. Where no one won't get hands to it."

"Well, not what I expected, but sound fair enough. I just need to talk with Silver about it."

"Very well." said Optimus before he was about move.

"Optimus," said Elena. in this he looked back at her. "Thank you for listening. I know you want best for all of us. That's what admire about you." she said before entered to her room. Optimus just stood there while before he went to his desk. There he picked up audio file which was ready. It was written 'To Elena', but he wasn't sure yet when to give it to her. But he hopes it would be soon.

* * *

Next day, Elena went pick Silver from Jack's home. When she told about that Optimus has decided to give formula to them, to keep it safe. For Silver that sound good idea. Before they decided to return back they went for shopping. And by that, it wasn't for clothes or jewel if not for oils, car waxes, lugnuts and others like that. In fact, they had so much of bags that Elena had to use her speed board to move some of them.

Once they get to the base, Silver transformed to SweetStar, so she could carry bags easily.

"It's been a long time since I saw you like that?" said Elena.

"I know. But Decepticons can't track me from here."

"Then why you have been wolf all this time?" asked Elena.

"I wanted to know how it to like a wolf. Plus, Bumblebee won't feel bad, for having voice box damage," said SweetStar. "I do wonder what Arcee would say."

"I wonder what others will take the news that formula goes to Star Computer."

"Yeah. I hope they could understand. Especially Ratchet." said SweetStar.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he... Gets kick to his aft!" said Elena once they came to the command center and found others there, while Optimus hold the container with green stuff and looked on Ratchet and told they needed someone in the base than in the field. Elena wasn't sure what was going on, but that green stuff doesn't look promising.

"Sweet, go take Raf back home." said Elena dangerously calmly.

"Why?" asked Sweet.

"Because I won't like him to be around, when I'm going to explode..."

"Got it." said SweetStar quickly and went to pick Raf.

"Raf, I think is best you to go." whispered Sweet.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because miss Temperamental is about to explode," said Sweet and in this, they left quickly. When others notice Sweet taking Raf, they already took notice Elena and she wasn't happy. In fact, she was again 'new way mad' when she yelled out that entire base trembled. Elena first put all the bags aside before she went closer to others.

"I think I wasn't clear, with that stuff." said Elena and point up the container.

"What you mean?" asked Bulkhead.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't Optimus tell you? That's stolen property! Only Star Supreme knows how to make it."

"The Synthetic Energon?" asked Arcee.

"Yes. I can guess you didn't know this because it was taken from her in the beginning of Golden age after she died."

"Umm...So?" asked Bulkhead.

"HELLO! Don't you get it? That stuff is meant to be made by one person. By the way should be green anyway?"

"NO-o!" heard a voice of SweetStar through the hallway.

"Anyhow, Better not use it." said Elena.

"Elena, We're out of Energon and..."

"Dip dip dip! Don't come with me with that, Doc. I know what is our condition. And I would rather go steal entire storage of energon from Cons if that's possible than take that."

"You're not like us."

"No, but Sweet is and even she thinks it's a bad thing that You actually tried to make synthetic energon. That's like what we people call alchemy. Or like I would call 'Play to be a god'!"

"That's enough, Elena!" said Optimus. "We will talk about this later."

"We better should," said Elena and looked down. "I thought I could trust you," she said before she left. But she didn't know that those words hurt Optimus deep down.

* * *

Elena was laying on her bed and look up to the roof. She felt bad what she said to Optimus. He probably didn't know that Ratchet managed to make some incomplete synthetic energon. He came to near her room's door and told he didn't know it and told her that Ratchet wasn't supposed to use it either.

"Well, I agreed one thing. That's nothing like what elder sister made," said SweetStar who was in her room too.

"Because of the color?" asked Elena.

"Not just that. Synthetic energon isn't supposed to make you any stronger or faster. It supposes to work like normal one."

"You think something is up?"

"More like unbalanced. But like I said only elder sister knew to make it right."

"Yeah. But I don't like that Ratchet has it now. He has started even act differently like... old man trying pretend to be young again."

"Eww!" said SweetStar.

"I agree. But I think it would be best to do what Optimus said. We must get all the data of Synthetic energon to Star Computer."

"But how we do that? Ratchet, is always on the computer and I don't think he will let us do it," said SweetStar.

"We need to think of something. Come on," said Elena and got up.

* * *

When they came to the command center, they got another signal of Decepticon activity. And now Ratchet goes too. Elena looks on SweetStar who looks back. If Ratchet's out this could be an opportunity to get all data to Star Computer.

"We're not sure how long they will be out, so we must act quickly" whispered Elena to SweetStar, who agreed. Once others went through the ground bridge leaving Bumblebee alone with the girls, Elena went quickly to Ratchet's lab computer, while SweetStar went to get a disk to move all data.

Once Elena finds the unfinished formula and anything related to it, Sweet gave her the disk and she moves everything to it, leaving nothing behind. Once, they went to the Star Computer came message from Optimus to bridge them back.

"Well, at least we made it," said Elena to SweetStar. But no one came. That's odd. When nothing happened Elena went to the com-link system to ask what was going on.

"Guys? Everything alright?" asked Elena.

"No. Ratchet just went solo." hear the voice of Arcee. Ratchet? This doesn't sound good.

Once others came back, Arcee went to check computer where Ratchet could be, but there was no signal. It could be because of the unfinished energon. But what worried Optimus was if Ratchet gets to Megatron. Megatron is more powerful not matter what. Ratchet wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"I won't say this out loud, but I knew that unbalanced energon won't be any good." said Elena.

"Unbalanced?" asked Bulkhead.

"That's what Sweet said." said Elena and point SweetStar.

"I...heard elder sister saying so, while she was making it."

"When you say unbalanced, you mean as..."

"Synthetic energon is supposed to be like normal one. Not make you extra strong or fast," said SweetStar. "But since it's unbalanced it must also effect on nerve system as well."

"Are sure about that?" asked Elena.

"What else could explain, why our medic has gone after Megatron?"

"Okay..."

Soon they got Ratchet's signal. while Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee went for him, Elena and SweetStar prepared the sick bay. Meantime Elena decided to move all the unfinished energon out of the reach.

"If only this could have been real, there no need to move it away," she said while tried to move it away. But without noticing the unbalanced energon start to turn into blue, a real energon. And only who notice it was SweetStar. But before she could have said anything others came with Ratchet.

* * *

In nightfall, Ratchet was in the medical berth and tried to get up, but Optimus rest his hand on his shoulder meaning to let him stay.

"Easy, old friend," said Optimus. "You lost a lot of energon. Good and bad."

"I...I didn't intend to hurt anyone," said Ratchet. "I just wanted so badly to..."

"Help us." finished Optimus. "We know. But you nearly cost a loss of something irreplaceable. Our medic and most trusted friend. You did lead us to much-needed energon supply and for that we should all be thankful."

"The synthetic energon surely needs to refining before it can be retested again," said Ratchet. "On machines. not Autobots."

"Well,... about that." Said Elena who has sat on Optimus' shoulder. "That won't happen because...I moved the formula to Star Computer," she said and prepared for big yell, but instead, she heard a chuckle.

"I guess, it would be much wise," said Ratchet. "Then again it would be better if it's made by Star supreme."

"I'm sure it will,"said Elena and looked on Optimus who smiled back.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLS ^^**

**AN: **Okay, guys early notice. next chapter will be the last ones. I'm saying so because they will hold the same name. "One shall rise, One shall fall" This is where everything comes clear before Season comes to its end


	23. One shall rise, One shall fall part 1

**AN: **Okay, Guys. Here come the last episodes in one title. In these chaps, you learn something that you haven't known from Elena.

* * *

Its has already passed few hours after Ratchet and Optimus showed Bulkhead and Arcee the ancient doom prophecy of Cybertron. Arcee was passing in the hallway when she heard voices from the Optimus' quarters. Luckily the door was bitten open, so she went to look what was going on. It turns out to be SweetStar talking with Optimus and she looked bit serious. She never gets that serious unless it is a deadly serious situation. Then SweetStar stopped talking since she already sensed that someone was behind the door. Optimus realized it too and look in that direction. Once he saw Arcee he sighs for relief.

"It's alright, SweetStar. I told her about Elena."

"Oh?" said SweetStar. Optimus didn't reply on that if not went to open the door to let Arcee in before he closed the door.

"What's going on? Something about Elena?" asked Arcee.

"That. And the ancient doom prophecy," said SweetStar. Okay, it is deadly serious.

"How bad we're talking about?" asked Arcee.

"Oh, Arcee," said SweetStar while shook her head. "You should know that when it comes prophecies like this, we Stars know how to pass through it."

"So, you know something for this one?" asked Arcee.

"Yep!" said SweetStar and shows something from her arm-pad. It was the same prophecy, but it holds more lines. The last lines.

"What does it say?" asked Arcee, since it was written in an old way.

"'To bring hope and light. New Star is born, when innocent sacrifices for the loved one. The light shines through the darkness to bring the lost one back home'." translated Optimus.

"New Star? You think, that it could be..."

"I know so," said SweetStar. "So, far Elena has been... well like she would say 30% of it. But these past months had shown that she has progressed to become real full Star. She can't stand dark energon, she gets feelings of something to come and her temper reflects around her. Sure, there are other things too, but I need to study much more."

"So, she is revolving become new Star."

"When innocent sacrifices for the loved one. I think it also means her."

"In which part?"

"Well, she hasn't done anything bad. She hasn't killed anyone, not steal anything and she was upset to you all when it came to synthetic energon. She is innocent."

"Then who's the loved one?"

"I don't know."

"SWEET...!"

"Hey, I didn't write this. Alpha Star did. You know the first Star." said SweetStar.

"Even so..." said Optimus. "If these last lines of prophecy talk about her, nothing shouldn't happen to her."

"Until she decides to sacrifice herself to someone she loves," said SweetStar. "Speaking of her, you haven't told her yet, haven't you?" Optimus looks away. "You haven't. A big, Autobot leader, who has defeated many enemies and saved the world, hasn't told one little girl, that..."

"Sweet!"said Arcee meaning her to stop.

"Right. sorry..." said SweetStar, before her arm-pad informed that Elena was going to dance again. "I'll be going now..." she said and left the quarters.

In that, Arcee and Optimus were in his room. Optimus move to his desk, sat there and pick up the audio file with was written. 'To Elena.' Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She will love it," said Arcee while looked at him. "It's what she has wished for."

Arcee had told about what Elena was feeling when she was sleeping in her quarters one time. To be honest, hearing, that Elena wished to call Optimus as a father, was a sign from heaven.

"I have thought to give this to her on the anniversary of her operation," said Optimus. Since the anniversary of Elena's operation was a couple of days away. The day, when she stopped been Elena Rodriquez and became cyborg Elena Star.

"It would make her day," said Arcee, while moving her hand in his arm. Then he grabs her hand to move her to his lap and started kissing her. She kissed back while resting her hands on his chest. Since some time now, they have told they loved one another. They haven't told anyone yet. Well, to be honest, only ones who knew about them were Silver (SweetStar), Elena and Ratchet. Ratchet wasn't bothering them much. Elena,...if she ever finds them making out she would scream 'Oh my gosh!'. Silver...who knows what she would do.

Their intense make-out session didn't last long.

"I have to go." said Arcee while looked at him.

"I know," said Optimus before he kissed her forehead for goodnight. After it, she left his quarters and he went to recharge as well.

* * *

The few days have passed quickly. To keep things positive, everyone was thinking the anniversary of Elena's operation/rebirth. Silver even went to get present for her. But she hasn't shown what it was. Even Bulkhead and Bumblebee were curious. Kids also started to think what they could do for Elena. Miko was already suggesting a party, but that wouldn't work out since either Elena or Optimus weren't up for parties. So, they still needed to think about something else for Elena.

Right now Kids were going through the internet and removed pictures of Bumblebee because someone gets the picture of him and replaced it with Kitty picture. Ratchet actually laughed on that. That was new for them.

"Optimus, you wanna see something funny?" asked Jack.

"No.," said simply Optimus, while looking up into the computer.

"Unless, its new song from Enrique, I would see it." said Elena, while she was in Star Computer.

"Don't take it personally,"said Arcee. "Primes were built that way."

"We have never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool." said Bulkhead.

"While Optimus surely keeps his emotions in check. I've known him far longer than any of you have. And he was different before he was made a Prime." said Ratchet.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" asked Raf.

"On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness. It must be rather earned," said Ratchet.

"We got that too on certain things." said Elena.

"So different how? We're talking Party-animal?" asked Miko.

"No, no Optimus was more like ...Jack," said Ratchet.

"What?" asked Jack. "I'm nothing like..."

Right, then they got a call from agent Fowler who tell that they had several robberies, which they thought would be M.E.C.H until they got the picture from the security camera of Soundwave. Then he gave a list of other things that were stolen. By from the list, Ratchet said that it looked like Decepticons were going to build new space bridge if they only find a proper power source. After Agent Fowler's call, Elena started to feel weird. She started to hear voices. whispers to be exact. But it seems to cause her headache. And it didn't stay unnoticed.

"Elena, everything okay?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine," she said. "I... probably have worked too much in Star Computer."

"Go get some rest." said Optimus.

"Okay," she said and start walking away. But the way, she walked away, that didn't seem to be an ordinary headache or tiredness. But no one knew what it could be.

* * *

Right before sunrise, Elena was twitching and turning in her bed. Then she opened her eyes. But by the look of her eyes, it could almost think she was going to sleep walk. She got up from her bed and dressed up, but not in her casual outfit, if not in her white dress. She didn't go through her usually way from human-size halls if not passed through Optimus quarters. Without any notice, she went out to the hallway and from there to the command center. There she went near the ground bridge. But for some reason, it came open by itself like by the wind or something else. Without hesitation, she went through it to its location, which to the graves of her father and PeaceStar.

She stood right there front of them when she was receiving a message to her mind.

_"Elena..."_ heard a voice. Elena knew who that was.

"Peace?" Then Elena could actually see PeaceStar front of her. But she looked different. it was like she was wearing a dress.

_"Elena, listen. There's no time to loose..."_

* * *

Meantime, Autobots had a message from agent Fowler from another Decepticon attack. Optimus once again remind Agent Fowler he wouldn't allow any human conflict, so the place was evacuated. Then they left there, to stop Cons, in meet Megatron. Also find out Megatron hurt Raf by his blast which went on Bumblebee. Bumblebee and Arcee went back to base to get him save, while Optimus and Bulkhead sneaked into Warship. But none of them knew where Elena was.

* * *

"What going on?" asked Elena in her thoughts.

_"Long time ago, was written doom prophecy, which foretold about rising evil to come from your planet."_

"What? What kind of evil?"

_"I fear it's something only AlphaStar knew."_ said PeaceStar.

"AlphaStar?"

_"She was first Star that walked on planet Cybertron. Because of her, we received another name as 'Children of Primus'."_

"Was she?" asked Elena.

_"It could say so. When she arrived, she was nothing but pure energy. A Spark. Primus find her and kept her safe from Unicron, the Destroyer. After it, he gave her protoform."_

"Unicron?"

_"Before you ask, no, He anything but a white horse with a horn on its head."_

"Duh. Corn. Cron. There's a difference." said Elena. PeaceStar chuckled on that.

_"Looks like you have learned a lot."_ she said, _"You're more than ready."_

"For what?"

_"To become fully a Star."_

"Fully? You mean there's more?"

_"By past few months, you have learned some powers of Stars. There's still a lot to learn. But you're more than ready to call one."_

"Even as Childer of Primus?" asked Elena sadly. PeaceStar gently looks at her. She knew why she was sad. She picks gently her chin up to look into her eyes.

_"In one way,"_ said PeaceStar. _"Since 'Daughter of Prime' is equally same."_

"Pri...How you..."

_"I may be dead physically,"_ said PeaceStar. _"But I'm living through my star elements, until the arrival of next Star supreme. And I have heard your wishes and thoughts. You wish to call Optimus as you father."_

Elena looked away, while blushed. She hasn't admitted it yet. and she still fears, it could distract the entire team and she doesn't want that. Ever since Peace died she made a promise to herself not to let Team Prime down. PeaceStar chuckled again and she looks her again.

_"There's no wrong to care for someone,"_ said PeaceStar. _"Primes maybe build to hold up their emotions, but that doesn't mean they won't care or love. What I learned in your planet is that when it comes to difficult times, you humans stood up, because people you care or most importantly for love."_

"Isn't that bit deep to you too?" asked Elena.

_"Maybe."_ giggled PeaceStar. _"But I'm Star. And I have seen many things during my lifetime. Ever since hear you saying those word yourself."_

And to show Elena what she meant the memory of the time when Elena was still blind half arm and leg and took hold Optimus and said_ 'I love you guys.'_

_"On that moment, I saw the glimpse of future."_ said PeaceStar.

"You did? about what?" asked Elena.

_"I saw you. As a Star, but not just any Star."_

"What you mean?" asked Elena. But right then PeaceStar was fading from her thoughts. "What going on?"

_"I don't have much time,"_ said PeaceStar._ "Elena you must go to this location and fulfill your destiny,"_ she said and showed a view of the volcano that's about to explode.

"What I'll do there?" asked Elena.

_"You will soon know,"_ said PeaceStar before she completely vanished. _"Good luck, Elena Star Prime"_

Then Elena came back to reality front of the grave of her father and PeaceStar. She was bit confused what PeaceStar said, but right behind her opened the bridge. She wasn't sure where it will take her, but for some reason, she knew she has to go through it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the base everyone was all worried on Raf. June came to there to help him, while Bumblebee was all worried. He wished to go after Megatron, but Arcee told it won't help. Ratchet was feeling shame for not learning anything of humans, but now it's a good time to know what to do. SweetStar tried to keep Raf on life. She has learned some human medical and even if she wasn't sure what was going on, she knew some of it. She has notice Elena been gone, but for some reason, she hasn't told that to anyone. Because something tells her that she is alright and fulfilling her destiny.

During that time Optimus came to the conclusion that there's no chance that Autobots and Decepticons will stop the war. They are repeating the history. There's no change for that. In this, he decided to go and finish Megatron and followed him to the place to the volcano. And there they started the battle.

* * *

Without more any hesitation, Elena went through and found herself there, where PeaceStar told her to go. Near the volcano, that's about to explode.

"Okay. Now what?" she asked to herself.

Soon she heard fighting from somewhere near. She followed the noises to find Optimus and Megatron fighting. And from somewhere reason she started to see to the past.

About two big giant fighting. One seems to be a good one and one evil. And somewhere she found someone who was nothing but pure energy crying to someone.

**_"Primus!"_**

Primus? Is this... girl AlphaStar. Soon it looked like Primus was losing and this other giant Unicron was about to finish him until AlphaStar came between them to take the hit. And then there was nothing but pure light.

After seen it Elena stood confused what was all that until she notices that volcano has started to erupt. Megatron somehow seemed more powerful. He even broke Optimus' sword and stab it on his shoulder.

**"OPTIMUS!"** she yelled, but she was far from them, so she started to run.

She runs fast as she could without caring the flying rocks. She soon realized the rocks were Dark energon because she started to feel weak. But she didn't care she kept running to Optimus.

Megatron was about to make a final strike before Elena came between them.

**"No!**" she yelled while the blade was about to touch her hand.

And soon the entire place was covered in light.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLS ^^**

**AN:** Okay, Here's the start to the end if the season ;P I'm working on the next chap


	24. One shall rise, One shall fall part 2

In the base, while others went for Optimus, SweetStar had a sense of what happened.

"Innocent sacrifices for love one..." she whispers to herself.

"What you said?" asked Miko.

"June, I need your medical bag." said SweetStar.

"Why?" asked June.

"I'll return it. I just need it," said Sweet serious voice. No one has seen Sweet this serious. She always has been sweet childish and all. But deadly serious, never. June gave her medical bag without any reply. Sweet seem to know something. Right when she had a bag, SweetStar used her ice element to create medical bed same like which Raf was resting.

"Wow." said Miko.

"How you..." asked Jack.

"You haven't been told? Each Star controls one of star elements. I have an element of ice." explained SweetStar.

"No wonder you survived from Arctic." said Miko.

"Elements? is there more?" asked June.

"Eight in total. Two of us controlled the main one's water, the wind, earth, and fire. The four of rest of us controlled the rest; Ice, nature, electricity, and lava."

"Lava?" asked Miko.

"Well, we couldn't put ashes, what is good with that."

"So, you were like...six?" asked June after she counts. Then bumblebee beeped something.

"Bumblebee said there were seven Stars." said Raf, while resting.

"Who is the last?" asked Jack.

Sweet didn't have time to tell that because right then Bumblebee activated the bridge to bring others in. Sweet went quickly to see what was the situation. Bulkhead and Ratchet brought Optimus, who was bit weak because of the battle with Megatron and dark energon. Behind them came Arcee who was carrying Elena.

"Elena!" yelled SweetStar noticing Elena's situation. She looked weak. But not like Raf was while ago, if not weak for using too much energy. "Arcee put her here," ordered SweetStar and brought medical bed forward to her. Once Arcee placed Elena to bed, Sweet took her away.

"Where are you going?" asked Arcee.

"This is something I need to check in private. We'll be at Optimus' quarters if you need anything," said SweetStar before she and Elena disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

It took while to get to the quarters of Optimus since it was an almost end of the hallway. Plus Sweet was small to get up to press the code and get the door open. Once she got it, she moved Elena from medical bed to Optimus' berth, because she won't get her up to her room without getting her head hit more than once.

Sweet had to thorn off Elena's upper part of her dress since she didn't have time to remove it properly. She will get new for her. Then she started to make normal checking on Elena. Heartbeat, pulse, etc. everything showed what she expected. Been once again near dark energon and had done who knows what. She obviously super weak. But is it good or bad? Not sure. It needs one last check. The blood sample. She went look from the bag if there are sample bottles and shot. Luckily, she finds them. She was about to prepare to take a sample when Elena was waking up.

"Sweet? What...? Where...?"

"You're back at base. You were found with Optimus," said SweetStar.

"Optimus? is he..."

"He should be fine. He is bit weak after fighting with Megatron and been exposed by dark energon."

"Dark Energon...what is it doing here on earth?" asked Elena.

"That is a good question..." said Sweet while prepared Elena to take a blood sample.

"What are you doing?" asked Elena.

"I have checked all about you and now I wish to know about is there something in your blood."

"Something as radioactivity or like that?"

"yep.," said Sweet. "So, while I'm doing this, can you explain what happened?"

"Fin," said Elena and looked away. She told how she found herself next to graves of her father and PeaceStar, then how she got a message of Peace about evil coming up, AlphaStar, her becoming Star, about how she would like to call Optimus as a father. Then she told how she went to through bridge and get to where the volcano was and found Optimus and Megatron fighting. Then she told about the vision of the past about the fight of Primus and Unicron and how it all stop by the flash of light.

"Wow, Are you saying you saw the 'Flash'? The one which allowed Primus to create 13 Primes to defeat Unicron." asked SweetStar.

"Was it?" asked Elena.

"Yes. What then?"

"Well, then I was back in present and Optimus was losing. I went for him. But right then Volcano started to explode and spit dark energon. I didn't care if I got weak I just keep running to him and then I..."

"...went between Megatron to protect Optimus. And before you knew it the blade almost touches your hand and comes light of flash just like in the past." finished Sweet.

"You knew this, didn't you?"

"Well, not all of it. I knew you would sacrifice yourself for Optimus, but that you actually repeat history. No wonder you were so tired." said Sweet.

"Well, no. After the so-called 'light show' I fell on side of Optimus. He was wondering why the dark energon was coming from the volcano, but Megatron was ready to finish him. Then others came and next thing I knew Arcee pick me up and went help Optimus. That's when I lost my consciousness."

"Well, I... wow..."

"What?" asked Elena.

"Nothing. It's my first time... for taking a blood sample," said SweetStar.

"What's so new about that? you have seen blood before," said Elena.

"Not as much..." tried to say Sweet, while clear the wound where she took the sample.

"Sweet..."

"Na-ah! Stay down. You have gone through a lot and you're too weak. You need to rest. Is there any sleep pills?"

"Sweet..."

"Here!" said SweetStar as she found sleeping pills and read instructions to use them. "Take this. It should help you to sleep." she said and give two pills.

"Sweet, I don't need any..."

"Just take them."

"Fine," said Elena and took the pills. "But I still don't get it, why PeaceStar called me Elena Star...Prime..." she said before she fell asleep.

SweetStar sight for relief. Right now it would be very best if Elena would only rest and only that. She looked while the blood sample she took. It would be very best to let others know the truth. She put things back to the medical bag and made sure Elena was comfortable. She put a blanket on her and moved pillow closer. It looked bit weird seen so small sleeping in huge bed. But it wouldn't matter now.

* * *

Once all was done she left to quarters and was on her way to the command center. If doom prophecy is coming true, they need to be ready for what was coming. Sweet wasn't sure either what it was. To be honest she never put much attention to that. But now it's time to change. If Elena is the new Star that was foretold, then whoever represents the evil, might go after her. And others need to know it.

Once she got command center, others were looking on the screen of how all volcanos erupted at the same time. It turns out it was like a beat, like... heart beat. Cybertronian heart beat. But a cording to June, the heart must beat blood and deep down in earth there isn't anything to pump. except for blood of Unicron.

"No..."said SweetStar in a low voice, but by hearing that heartbeat, she started felt something. Like she was...freezing. Was she freezing from inside? She groaned out loud in pain, in which other notice her and the situation she had.

"SweetStar!" yelled Arcee and went to her. So, did Jack. SweetStar was actually freezing up. Her colors became pale while frosts started to show on her protoform. Jack get her up to others where June covered her up with a blanket.

"What's happening to her?" asked June.

"Unicron..." said Sweet weakly.

"Okay, hold on," said Miko. "You mean something is living down there, inside our planet."

"I fear that earth's core isn't composed by magma, as your scientist suggested, but by dark energon." said Optimus.

"And if we're hearing the spark, Then the Unicron is the rising darkness that prophecy foretold." said Ratchet.

"So, how we stop this thing to rising?" asked agent Fowler.

"That I'm afraid is not for told." said Optimus.

"T-T-There is s-s-s-something l-l-like that. a-a-actually" said SweetStar who tried to walk to Star computer.

"SweetStar, don't push yourself," said Ratchet. "That freezing level could kill you in minutes."

"N-N-No. It w-w-won't. It su-su-suppose to just w-w-weak me. To b-b-be easy p-p-prey..." said SweetStar once she gets to Star computer and took the file of the prophecy and showed the last line.

"The last lines of Prophecy." said Arcee.

"'To bring hope and light. New Star is born, when innocent sacrifices for the loved one. The light shines through the darkness to bring the lost one back home'. " read Ratchet before his eyes went wide. "Are you saying that..."

"Elena i-i-is the n-n-new -st-star." finished SweetStar. "But I'm af-afraid she is-is-isn't r-r-ready. She is too w-w-weak, because of d-d-dark..."

"The dark energon." finished Optimus.

"But how something could be in our earth core and be alive?" asked June.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented," said Optimus. Then he started to tell the beginning of Primus and Unicron their battles, and the birth of 13 Primes, who defeated Unicron. Also, it seems like the entire earth was created around Unicron. and if he wakes up the entire earth will be destroyed. There is no other choice then make sure that he won't fully awakened.

"For your planet's shake." said Optimus.

"For t-t-that and f-f-for us s-s-stars..." said SweetStar.

"What you mean, Sweet?" asked Raf.

"The stars are also known by another name as 'children of Primus'." said Ratchet.

"On the time when Primus and Unicron had their battles, Primus found a shooting star and catch it," tell Optimus. "Back then the Star was nothing but pure energy. Primus keep her safe from Unicron while they had their battles."

"Until,..." continued SweetStar. "...AlphaStar came to-to-to help P-Primus. S-S-she helped him to...create the 13 P-P-Primes. After v-vanishing Unicron, P-P-Primus made protoform to AlphaStar and af-af-after it, we got n-n-name of 'Children of Primus'."

"So, will Elena be called too as a child of Primus?" asked Jack.

"In-in way..." said SweetStar and showed the blood sample. It turns out that Elena's blood was glowing like a neon light.

"Wow, is that her...blood?" asked Miko.

"The way to know if someone becomes the Star is that their energon or in this case 'blood' glows." said Ratchet.

"But didn't your lines told about innocent and sacrifice?" asked Agent Fowler.

"It already has ha-ha-happened." said SweetStar.

In this, She looked on Optimus. He could see what she was after. That loved one was him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Where is Elena?" he asked.

"Sleeping. In-in your ro-ro-room," said SweetStar. In this Optimus started to walk to the hallway.

"O-Optimus..." tried to say SweetStar.

"I think is best you tell others rest of the truth," he said before he left the command center.

* * *

Optimus came to his quarters, where he found Elena sleeping peacefully in his berth. It looked like a little child sleeping in her parent's bed. Before he went look her any closer, he went pick an audio file from his desk. He looked while to it before he opens it and put the record on and say something to it. Once done it so, he went to his berth and placed the audio file next to Elena. Then he sat next to her. Then he felt someone standing in the door and he knew who it was.

"Did SweetStar told about it?" he asked and looked at the doorway. Arcee was standing there.

"Yes," said Arcee, who came from the doorway and sat another side of the berth. "She told others, what you told me that night," she said and looked on Elena. "That she is your daughter."

Optimus looked back at sleeping Elena. It was true. Elena is his daughter. Because his energon that runs in her veins. Peace told that to him on the day of the operation

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_When PeaceStar had added Optimus' energon on Elena's new parts, she asked to talk with him alone, so they went to his quarters._

_"What is that you want to talk about?" asked Optimus._

_"There is something you must know," said PeaceStar. "I had a vision of future."_

_Optimus was a bit surprised to hear it. what did she saw?_

_"I saw Elena, to become a Star," said PeaceStar. "But not just any Star."_

_"Star Supreme?" he asked._

_"I'm not sure. I saw her on your shoulder just like she has been some time now," said Peace. "But the way she looked at you, it was...like she'll come found in you, Optimus."_

_"Me?" he asked._

_"Like a father," said Peace. "And you seemed to look the same way to her. Like she is your daughter."_

_Optimus closed his optics. Is Elena going to be his daughter? He didn't know how to react in this._

_"I also heard her name; Elena Star Prime. I wasn't sure about it until you gave up your energon to her."_

_"Will she know?" asked Optimus._

_"That will be up to you," said PeaceStar. "I'm only asking you, that when I'm gone, you'll look after her."_

_"Gone?"_

_"I'm won't be here with you guys forever. She will carry on the Star legacy. Please, promise me you will look after her."_

_"I will." he said._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

On that time he wasn't sure, how to do it, but now he could see it clearly. He has started love Elena like a daughter and she seems to have loved him like a father.

"Optimus," said Arcee. "Sweet told that reason why she is freezing. It's because of the Unicron. As a child of Primus, Unicron is coming after them. Sweet told, that way to finish them easily is by turn their elements against them. Only to make them weak and easy to kill."

Optimus think while what he just heard. If Unicron comes for Stars then Elena was also in danger. Good thing was, Elena doesn't have Star element that could turn against her. But like sweet said before, Elena is still weak. That's all, what Unicron would need to finish her.

"Do you remember what happens, if even last Star die?" asked Optimus.

"I'm not sure, but it been said that it will break spark of Primus." said Arcee.

"And then our entire race could end exist." said Optimus.

Arcee was shocked to realize it. This was more than just the earth and human kind. it was because of their own survival as well. Then for some reason, Optimus got up and was about to leave his quarters.

"Optimus, where are you going?" she asked.

"If we're going to stop Unicron, I need to go to look for something."

"But what about Elena?" she asked before Optimus came near her, placing his hands on her shoulders and look into her eyes.

"Arcee, I need you to promise me something," he said. Arcee didn't like where this was going.

"Optimus..."

"Promise me, if something happens to me...

"No, Optimus please, don't!" she said while she tried to get off, but he holds her tightly in place. She tried looked away to hide her tears.

" Promise me to look after her..."

"Optimus, don't say it..."

"...until, I return." he said.

Arcee looked at him, with tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath before looked at him.

"You have to also promise me that you will return." she said.

"I Promise," he said. "I will return. for both of you," he said whiles caressed her cheek. In this Arcee hugged him.

"I will look after her," she said. In this Optimus hugged back, but not long much. He had to go out to check on something. Unicron is about to get up, he needs his form. Which is why he might use earth minerals to it.

He must stop Unicron of humankind and for its planet's shake. And mostly because of his daughter.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSSSS XD**

**AN: **Okay, I admit. It was a bit hard explain all So, I gave you the short version: Elena is Optimus's daughter because on her operation he gave CNA sample of his energon to her parts. And Now since she becoming Real Star, The Star are known as Children of Primus and Primes are descendants of Primus as well, Elena full name is Elena Star Prime (Aka double way child of Primus, as Star and as a daughter of Prime. Big deal) Okay, now my head is spinning. I'll go sleep now. I'll continue on the next Chap now.


	25. One shall rise, One shall fall part 3

While Optimus went out for recon, Elena once again had a message from PeaceStar, now through her dreams. the place where she was standing, was a dark desert.

"Where am I? what going on here?" she asked.

_"This is because of Unicron awakening."_ said PeaceStar before showed up.

"Unicron? You mean the one who fight with Primus?"

_"The one and same."_ said PeaceStar.

"But what he is doing here on earth?"

_"Because he is the core of your planet."_

"What?!"

_"Long time ago, when he was defeated, because of gravity and magnetism earth became to exist."_

"Then what will happen?"

_"If he fully wakes up it will be the end of your planet and the human race."_

"Is there anything that could stop him?"

_"There is. The Matrix of leadership."_

"What is that?"

_"It holds all the knowledge of Primes. Before Primus became one with the core of Cybertron and AllSaprk, He was bit weak. AlphaStar feared he won't make it. So, while she cried ,she made a wish. Wish way to save him and Cybertron. During that wish, her tears created a device where all the knowledge was stored."_

"Did it stop Unicron back then?"

_"To send him away from Cybertron, yes. But this is bit different situation. Unicron can't be moved without causing any damage."_

"How it suppose to help then."

_"It knows its way. Like I said Matrix of leadership holds all the knowledge of Primes. It uses its power how it sees fit."_

"Where is it then?" asked Elena.

_"In Optimus spark,"_ said PeaceStar. Elena looked her with wide eyes. _"Primus himself gave it to him. He is last of the Primes."_

"He is?"

_"Which is why Unicron is after his life."_

"What? Why?"

_"Because he is last Prime. Last descendant of Primus."_

"Aren't you too?"

_"Yes. But Primes, are capable of fighting. which is why Unicron goes after Optimus before he goes after you."_

"Me?"

_"You're Star now. The child of Primus. If it wasn't for Star he wouldn't be here. besides, if the last the one of us dies, it could break our father's heart and kill him too."_

"So, he is after all of us." said Elena look down before PeaceStar lifts her head up.

_"Not unless you get him first."_

"But..."

_"Optimus is aware that Matrix could stop him, but to make sure everything goes well, you need to be strong, and brave. And most of all, trust your feelings."_

"What you mean?" asked Elena, but PeaceStar was once more fading away. "Peace! Wait. I still need to ask you. Why you..."

* * *

Elena wakes up in Optimus' berth and looks around. She wasn't sure how long she was sleeping, but she felt that situation is out of hand. She looked herself and find that SweetStar had torn her dress. She will buy a new one for her when this is over for sure. She tries to get up until she notices the audio file next to her. She first thought it's one of Optimus', but a cording to its name it's for her. What has it?

She opens it and activates play mode. It's Optimus who has recorded it. In the file, he tells what happened on the day of her operation. How PeaceStar tried to use her energon on her, but Optimus gave up energon sample first. Then how that made her to his daughter. Then he told how PeaceStar asked him to look after her that her name was Elena Star Prime. All this was so shocking, but not in a bad way, if not like the way you hear that you're having a baby or that your relative survived from something horrible experience. Then there was a small pause before Optimus the last words. The words he added today.

_'Elena, I admit, when I first heard that you'll become my daughter, I was afraid. Afraid that I'm not able to look after you. But now these past years made me realize that the I have start look you as my daughter. The way you sit on my shoulder, listen to my stories and share yours. The way you look at me. I can see PeaceStar was right about us. Our bond is clear now. I wish that one day you would call me your father just like I would call you my daughter.'_

In this, the file came to end. All those words kept ringing in her head in which she started to cry. Not for sadness if not by happiness. After calming herself she got up and went put a shirt on since she was wearing only skirt and underwear. There's no way she would give heart attack now in this situation. Once she did, she started to move to the command center.

* * *

Once Elena gets to the Command center, she could sense there is serious situation going on.

It turns out Megatron has decided to help them to defeat Unicron. Well, that would be first. But then again if Unicron wakes up, Megatron won't be able to take over the planet. And since he has consumed by dark energon, A.K.A. blood of Unicron, he knows where to attack and how to get there. But that requires a ground bridge. Would they really allow Megatron to come into their base? It could be risky. Especially for their human friends. He already almost killed Raf. But Optimus knew it would be the only way to defeat Unicron and he won't allow Megatron be in the base more than is needed. He already has decided to accept the task, to save humankind, no matter it cost. Question was, how was with others?

They agreed for their human partner.

"For Miko"

"For Jack"

"(For Raf.)"

"Then it decided," said Elena clearly. In this everyone looked at her direction. "If it's the only way, let's wish everything goes well." Everyone stood looked at her. It was like she was bit different person. She was like Prime. "Let the light shine through the darkness."

* * *

Since they had decided, they have to let Megatron into base only to give coordinates to get to Unicron's spark chamber. And for protection, it would be best if humans stay hidden, for who knows what he might do to them. That included SweetStar and Elena. SweetStar for sure because she was Star and it was Megatron who put a bounty of the Stars. Plus she was freezing. Elena in other hand had other reason, Megatron has already seen her truly since she stopped him from killing Optimus. So, who knows what he will do on seeing her again.

Once everyone was out, Megatron came in. While he was coming in, Autobots prepared their weapons just in case, until he was in.

"So, this is where the magic happens." said Megatron "Quint."

No one didn't say a word while they keep eye on him. But they didn't know humans were peaking on to see what would happen. Elena had to hold on to SweetStar because she was so weak. She only wishes Megatron won't sense either of them. But then Raf run to them. He hasn't forgotten what Megatron did. Others went after him and so did Elena. Raf wish to yell at Megatron, but then again they forgot they were only humans and he is leader Decepticons. Autobots keep pointing their weapons at Megatron if he ever thinks to do something.

"Ah, you're all better last time we meet, little one," said Megatron. "Humans, resilient."

"Come on, Raf. He isn't worth it," said Jack and lead him to June to take him safe.

"And you. I never forget the face, even from a human," said Megatron to Jack. But Jack didn't answer.

"Come on, Jack," said Elena and took him with her. But before she went she looked on Megatron. It was like the eye contact told all. Her look was like Primes. She stopped looking and went with others. And Miko had to yell treats too before agent Fowler took her out.

Then Optimus asked Ratchet to take coordinates from Megatron. Like he said, he won't allow Megatron to stay in base any more than necessary.

While Megatron was giving coordinates, Optimus went for Jack to ask him a favor. Elena stood to watch what he was up to. Optimus gave something to Jack.

"what is it?" asked Jack.

"It is...the key to ground bridge power supplies." said Optimus.

"Okay, but shouldn't Ratchet have this?"

"Perhaps," said Optimus. "But I have impressed how much you have matured since we first meet. As such, I feel you have earned responsibility to safeguard this important device until I return."

"I won't let you down."

Optimus nodded for accepting his answer. After this, he looked on Elena. She looked him back worried.

"You will come back, won't you," she said. Optimus just looked at her. He had feeling he won't come back. But he could say it out loud. Not to her.

"I intend to..." he said. he was cut on short when Elena run to him hold tight on his hand like she would have hugged him.

"Don't lie to me," said Elena quietly, so only he heard it. He even felt tears fall on him. "You must promise me to come back and you remember that."

"I'll promise," he said. Elena still said something, before the last tear falls out. Jack only looked both on them. Since SweetStar already told all of them about Elena. He could see it now it was real. soon Elena let Optimus go.

The ground bridge was ready and others were ready to go.

"You first." said Arcee.

"As you wish," said Megatron and went through the ground bridge. Before others followed, they looked on their human partners. Once they went Optimus did the same and looked on to them. And by all of them, he looked on Elena. She was trying to hold her tears while looked on him. He gave quick nod before he went through the ground bridge. Once the bridge went close, Elena looks down and let tears fall to the ground, while kids and Sweet hugged her.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN:** Only one Chap left. I'll put it up tomorrow.


	26. One shall rise, One shall fall part 4

Some time has passed since Optimus and others went into earth's core to defeat Unicron. Even the connection on TV news went off. So, far things looked going worse and everything was up Optimus. Of course, everyone was worried what Megatron will do, once they were all done. Ratchet in other wouldn't have guessed seen Optimus and Megatron working together again. Then Ratchet started told the story of Optimus Prime. How he once was called as Orion Pax, who worked in Iacon records. How he discovered the injustice on government. How he meet Gladiator named Megatronus, who wish for better future just like he did. How he discovered Megatron's true intentions in the high court, how he spoke up for better future and Was chosen for next Prime. How war started. And for last how he got Matrix from Primus himself and become Optimus Prime.

"So, Optimus got Matrix from Cybertron's core and now he is going to give it to earth's?" asked Miko.

"What would stop Megatron just calming the Matrix to himself this time around?" asked Jack.

"Only to his greater desire to save this planet, so he may conquer it," said Ratchet. "As he so complete argued. Provide that lord of Decepticons can ever be fully trusted."

"No disagreement with that," said SweetStar before she sneezed. So, far thanks to the blanket and warm energon, she has managed to recover a bit.

"What happened to other Stars back then?" asked Raf.

"We came hunted because of Megatron. Since in the end, we decided that Orion Pax deserves to become Prime," told Sweet.

"You decided?" asked Miko.

"Back then we were the important part of the high council,"said Sweet. "But because of that, we weren't allowed to meet anyone else then High cleric of Iacon records, since he was an old friend of our elder sister, Star Supreme."

"Star Supreme?"

"You recall, I told There was six of us that controlled the eight Star elements and that there was the seventh one. Her full name was LightStar Supreme, Star Supreme for short. She holds the entire balance between good and evil, life and death. But as you know, there's no such perfect government. When injustice was showing up in high places, her Spark couldn't stand it and she died. Leaving us alone."

Humans remained quiet to hear such a sad story. who knew Stars were treated like that.

"When Dad Primus was getting weak we had to use our power to put him sleep, so he won't completely die after he gave Matrix. After that, we spread different directions so we won't be an easy catch."

"What happened to others?" asked Jack.

"I don't know..." said Sweet, while looking down. So much of that discussion.

* * *

Some time passed more. Ratchet tried to locate life signals, but it seems like a magnetic force in earth core was blocking them. Which was bit worried, if they can't know when they should pick them out. Right, then Ratchet notice Jack had something in his hands. Sweet came to look it as well.

"Where did you get that?" asked Ratchet from Jack.

"Optimus," said Jack. "Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to the ground bridge power supply."

"Ground bridge power supply?" asked SweetStar.

"Jack, there is no key to the ground bridge." said Ratchet.

"Then, what is this?" asked Jack.

"Oh my gosh..." said Sweet.

"That is the key to Vector Sigma." said Ratchet.

"The what?"

"You're holding one of Cybertron's most important relics."

"That could be held either us Stars or Prime." said Sweet.

"I shouldn't have this." said Jack and tried to give it to Ratchet.

"Optimus trust it to you, Jack." said Ratchet.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why?" asked Jack.

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back."

"SShh! Not out loud," said SweetStar and points on Elena.

In this, they look on Elena. So far, she has walked around in circles all time, repeating same words over and over. 'Be strong, brave and trust your feelings'.

"Elena?" asked June. In this Elena came back from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"We know you're worried by Optimus." said June.

"What?" she asked.

"We all know," said Ratchet. "Sweet told us."

Elena looked while on everyone before she sighs and looks down.

"I... thought it would cause more trouble to the team..." said Elena.

"I would have thought that too," said Ratchet. "But considering all these years with you, you have already effected a lot in our lives. And become an important team member."

Elena laughed a bit. She never expected to hear that from Ratchet.

"Well, that explains 'sitting on the shoulder' habit." said Miko.

"Miko!" said Jack.

"It's okay. It kind of started from it. Back then I was blind with one arm and leg. I couldn't move to anywhere and I was getting too bored just lay there and do nothing."

"Trust me. She tried to get out, right when she had the chance," said Ratchet.

"One time, I tried to get up right when Optimus came and he noticed that I wanted to get up. He didn't start to lecture me like Ratchet or get too worried like PeaceStar. He kind of knew I wanted to do something else than lay around. So, he picked me up and let me sit on his shoulder."

"Aww." said Miko.

"Is that how you came so close?" asked June.

"Yes," said Elena. "He told many things to me back then. It was like he trusted me to hear all that. It was like I learn to know him and when I did, I..." In this tears started to show up on her eyes. "I started to like him more. Like he would have been my father. But I was so afraid. Afraid what would he think. What would everyone think? So, I keep up to myself."

"Optimus, probably did the same thing." said agent Fowler. "Since we got an encounter with M.E.C.H, he all worried you."

Elena sniffed a bit. After all, those years keeping that thought hidden, she never had thought Optimus was keeping that hidden as well. They were both afraid of the negative reaction from one another. But now, it was all clear. June hugged Elena Since she knew how a child feels for their parent.

But right then earth started to shake.

"Earthquake?" asked Agent Fowler. but it was obvious it was because of Unicron.

"Take cover!" yelled Ratchet and went protect children. Then Elena went to aside.

"Elena, what are you...?" asked June.

"Make sure we survive this." she said and seems to prepare on something.

"Elena, Don't you dare think using protection shield. You can't use it hold the entire base. Plus, Unicron will find you by it." said SweetStar.

"My dad is there trying to stop Unicron. What I can do now is to distract him, to give the opportunity to use Matrix on him."

"But Elena...AH!" said Sweet before she collapsed, Her element was taking over her body and this time powerfully.

Elena took a good position and raised her hand aside. Then shield was appearing surrounding them all. This was ever the first time to protect the entire base, but she wasn't going to give up.

"Be strong..." she said to herself. But it also felt like she says it same to Optimus. "Be..." she was cut when she collapsed on the floor. On that moment everything was calming down, The volcanos, tornado's, tsunamis and the sky came clear. Even Sweet manage to get element back to control. They also got life signals from others. It seems like Optimus manage to stop Unicron in time. Sweet run quickly to check on Elena.

"Elena?" she asked. Elena was opening her eyes, but they looked worried.

"Sweet...where's..."

"He did it," said Sweet. "Unicron is defeated."

"Sweet, where's dad? I can't sense him..."

"What?"

"I can't sense him..." said Elena again while tears started to fall.

Ratchet went activate the ground bridge to bring others back. Only Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead came while they looked down.

"And...Optimus? Is he...?" asked Ratchet.

"Dead. No." said Arcee.

"But he looked at us without recognizing us," said Bulkhead. "Didn't even know his own name."

Everyone came worried.

"When Optimus surrender the Matrix of leadership, he lost more than the collect wisdom of the Primes, he lost his own memories."

**"ELENA!"** Yelled SweetStar. **"RATCHET, COME HERE QUICKLY!"**

Everyone went look what was going on. Elena was laying there in SweetStar's arms. She looked like she was dead, but one thing that told she was alive was that tears were falling from her eyes.

* * *

In nightfall, when humans were taken to check on their homes and all, in Omega one was silent. Elena was once again resting in Optimus' berth, while Sweet checks her. Arcee was looking from the side.

"As I expected. Since she tried to protect entire base plus shock of the news of Optimus it was too much for her, but luckily not to kill her. She needs to rest a lot now." said SweetStar.

Arcee only nodded. Then she looked on Elena. When she saw Optimus walking through the ground bridge, her spark hurt. He didn't recognize them. He didn't recognize her. He won't probably recognize Elena, his daughter. Arcee tried to hold her tears for this. She has to be strong.

Then Ratchet came.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She just needs rest," said Sweet. After this, Ratchet looked on Arcee.

"You should go rest as well." he said.

"I'm fine," said Arcee. "I'll look after her."

"Arcee, listen..."

"No, you listen!" she said And turn to look on medic tears showing up. "I made a promise to Optimus. I promised to look after her until he returns. I asked him that he will, but now he can't remember any of us. Not even her. His own daughter! "

"(Arcee?)" heard Bumblebee's beeping on the door. it turns out he and Bulkhead were there too since they too were worried on Elena. She was like little sister or something closer like that "(When did you make that promise?)"

"Yeah," said Bulkhead. "I mean, you were listing Sweet right. Plus, why you?"

Arcee looked away. She wasn't sure should she tell them, that Optimus already told her about Elena, when they...

"Optimus... told me about it before..." she said.

"(When?)" asked Bumblebee. Arcee looked away. She couldn't tell them. what would they think?

"By AllSpark..." gasped SweetStar. Ratchet realize it too.

"Arcee... did you..." tried to ask Ratchet.

"Enough!" she yelled. "It's none of your business," she said before she tried to go, but she couldn't move because Sweet froze her leg into the floor.

"Bulky, Bee. Can you leave us for a sec?" asked SweetStar sweetly as she could. Bulkhead and Bumblebee agreed and left the room.

"Arcee..." started Ratchet, while Sweet let her go from ice. "We are aware that you like Optimus and he feels the same way..."

"And by 'we' we meant me, Ratchet and Elena." said Sweet.

"I know..." said Arcee, while looked down.

"It has turned into a romantic relationship, hasn't it?" asked Ratchet.

"I knew it!" yelled Sweet. "Did you..."

**"Sweet!"** yelled both.

"What? I'm older than you think. I know all about bonds and interface."

"You do realize, that sound very awkward when you say it," said Ratchet. Sweet started to pout. In this Ratchet looked on Arcee. "Arcee... did you and Optimus had an interface?"

"Yes, okay," she yelled. "I love him and he loves me. I don't care what you're going to say, it just..." she was cut off when Ratchet hugged her. it was like one when some dear family member hugs you. Sweet was surprised too. Not on what Arcee said if not what Ratchet just did. Since when he was a hugger?

"This hurts you as much, does it," said Ratchet. Arcee let tears finally fall. Ratchet knew Optimus well. He probably could notice how he started to grow feeling on Arcee. And now she had it too. "Don't worry. We will bring him back."

"Yeah," said Bulkhead, while he and Bumblebee entered again. "We still have a secret weapon."

"What you mean by that?" asked SweetStar.

"Duh. Didn't the prophecy said about guiding lost one back?" said Bulkhead.

"Oh right," said Sweet and looked on Elena. "We don't know how."

"We will find the way," said Ratchet. "Right now we all need to rest. We will talk about this first in tomorrow."

In this everyone nodded and after it others left the room, leaving Arcee with Elena since she asked to. But before she could turn around to look on Elena, she heard how Ratchet and Sweet started to hit and yell on Bulkhead and Bumblebee for hearing all that private conversation. Bulkhead started to say, that it was nothing, but because he thought something like had happened. Bumblebee in however was still curious what is an interface. Arcee couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

After that, she went look on Elena. She was already fast in sleep. Her face didn't look so worried if not so peaceful. Perhaps, it because one her Start powers or probably a thing she is getting as Prime's daughter. She rests herself in Optimus' berth while looks on Elena. Her face seems like a child.

"I promise. We will get him back," she said before she went on recharge. But when she did, Elena said something, she said quietly before Optimus left.

"Remember with Spark..."

* * *

**AN:** Okay. Here end the Season 1. I will start working on Season 2 now. I also got some other TFP stories coming up. Some OPxRC fictions too. I also intent to star with TF star elements, but so far, I'm still missing some characters. If you're willing to help let me know.


End file.
